Unexpected Love
by orangekangaroo
Summary: When Artemis wakes in a cold alley, she calls the only person she can think of. When Kid Flash finds and takes her home, they share a new bond.  Follow them through missions, friends, and new places as they fight, win, and fall in love. Bad summary. T for some violence and language.KF/Artemis
1. Different Kind of Rescuer

Artemis opened her eyes to find herself in a dark alley. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there. She only knew she shouldn't be where ever she was. Everything hurt, her arms, her legs, her head, her back. The men that jumped her had really done a number on her, and though she could only remember bits and pieces, Artemis was comforted by the knowledge that she hadn't been violated. She just knew that, and she thanked whomever was up in the sky listening. But small comforts were fleeting as the full force of her injuries came crashing down on her. She groaned, and realized her costume was ripped in seveal places and quite bloody from the blood coming out of her broken nose.

She tried to stand, only to find that her right ankle was injured, maybe even broken. She saw her phone laying a few feet away and mangaed to pull herself over to it. She flipped open the screen, then paused. Who could she call? She didn't want anyone from the Justice League to find her like this. Superboy wouldn't be much help when his short temper kicked in, M'gann was with her uncle in the next state over, and Robin was just so young. She scrolled through her contacts and hit the send button.

"Hello? Prince charming here."

"Shut up, KF. Will you...can you..." She paused as a wave of pain left her breathless. Kid Flash was instantly worried.

"Artemis? What's wrong? Where are you?" Artemis felt irrational fear building as a tear slipped down her already bloody cheek.

"I...I don't know. These guys grabbed me when I was on patrol...and when I woke up...I don't know where I am!" She choked back a sob.

"Can you see any street signs? Any stores?" Kid Flash was instantly out of bed and dressed as he prepared to leave. Artemis looked around and her eyes landed on the name on a door in the alley. It was the back entrance of a restraurant. She told him the name.

"Please don't tell anyone! Just come get me! Please." Now Kid FLash was _really_ worried. Artemis never, ever said please. Especially not to him.

"Ok, I'm on my way. Be there in a minute."

Artemis shut her phone and tried to fix her costume so the rips didn't look quite so bad. But every time she moved, her body felt like it was on fire. She waited in the darkness until she saw a shadow of a person coming towards her.

"KF?" She squinted her eyes, but gasped when the figure came into the light. He wasn't Kid Flash, he was a large man swaying from side to side and reeked of alcohol. "Go away."

"Oh, whhhyyy sweetie! I could be your _KF_!" He took a step towards her. Artemis tried to back away, but she couldn't put any weight on her ankle, and everytime she tried to move her head spun. The man grinned and moved closer, and Artemis started to feel scared. "It's my lucky day, sweetie." The man leered down at her.

"I think it's actually the most unlucky day you'll ever live to see." Kid Flash leaned casually against the wall. "Time to go." In an instant Kid FLash had grabbed the man, ran away ith him, and come back. "Well, that was..." He trailed off when he got a better look at his teammate. Her obviously broken nose was still leaking blood, her eye was half-closed, and her costume looked like it had been attacked by an angry wolverine. "Oh my God! What happened?" He tried to wipe away some of the blood from her face. Artemis pulled back.

"Shockingly enough, I'd rather go back to Mount Justice than stay here." Artemis's normally sarcastic tone was weakened by pain. Kid Flash was kneeling next to her in an instant. He slowly picked her up bridal-style and settled her weight so she would be as comfortable as possible.

"Hold on tight, ok?" His normally smiling eyes were filled with an oddly touching concern, and Artemis laid her head on his chest. She felt unconsciousness closing in as the scenery whipped past. She was vaguely aware of how strong and firm Kid Flash's arms were, and how gentle they were. "We're almost there, stay with me!"

But she couldn't. The blackness closed over, and last thing she saw was the concerned face of her teammate.


	2. When I wake

Artemis opened her eyes in the medical room in Mt. Justice. She took a quick mental count of her injuries, and decided that she wouldn't be fighting for awhile. Artemis decided to try to stand, and she almost made it when her injured ankle gave out. She fell towards the floor only to be caught by two arms in yellow cloth.

"Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Kid Flash helped her stand with an arm around his neck. "You should be lying down, watching a movie, reading a book. You know, being lazy." Artemis snorted.

"Like you?" She grimaced as she tried to put a little weight on her ankle again. "I'm fine, you can let go." As soon as he did, she took a step and cried out in pain. Kid Flash immediately picked her up and carried his protesting teammate back to the bed.

"Lay down and stay there! You have a lot of injuries." Artemis sighed and looked down at her uniform.

"Hey! Who changed my clothes?" Kid Flash backed up slightly.

"It wasn't me! I swear! It was...Black Canary."

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone!" Artemis shot up in bed.

"I didn't! She was in the medical room when I brought you in, and she took care of you! But she promised not to say anything to anyone." Artemis laid back.

"Whatever." Kid Flash turned to leave, hesitated, and sat down in a chair next to her.

"What happened, Artemis?" She looked away. "Come on. You woke me up at one in the morning, told me to come get you, and then I find you covered in blood in an alley. Tell me what happened."

"Well..."

_Artemis stood on top of a skyscraper, surveying the city below. She volunteered for patrol just to get away from Superboy. The way he and M'gann were "hiding" their relationship was annoying. Truthfully, Artemis was jealous. M'gann was green alien and she still got the tall strong boy. She made her way back down to the street and was walking down the deserted street when she was surrounded by six men. _

_"You're messing with the wrong girl, boys." She readied an arrow._

_"Oh, I think we've got the right one." They rushed her._

"They were well trained, but I was doing alright. Then one got a lucky shot in, and that's all I remember. Until I woke up in an alley." Artemis sighed. "That's when I called you and you came to get me."

"Anytime." Kid Flash shifted uncomfortably. "You um, you had a lot of injuries...and your costume was so ripped up..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Artemis, are you really ok?" Artemis nodded.

"They didn't do anything besides beat me up and steal my bow and quiver. I don't know what they did with them." She winced as she tried to sit up. Kid Flash slowly pushed her back down.

"Oh, no you don't! You need to stay here. And...you should tell the others. Kalder's our leader. If no one else, you should at least tell him. Robin is already suspicious, and you know how he is. He's been really worried about you since he you weren't here after patrol. And Superboy and M'gann will want to know too." Artemis started to disagree, but stopped.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this...but you're right."

"I know."

"Shut up. Go find Kaldur. I want to tell him first." Kid Flash saluted, and turned to leave. "Hey, um...Wally, thank you. For helping me." Kid Flash smiled.

"You owe me one." Then he was gone, leaving Artemis to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kaldur stood at the foot of her bed while Artemis related her tale again. He was silent, but anyone who knew him well could see that he was angry. When Artemis finsihed, he rubbed his temples.<p>

"Artemis, I am sorry that this happened. I should have gone with you on patrol." The Atlantean hung his head.

"Why would you have gone with me? I've gone on patrol lots of times and nothing bad happened." He still looked unconvinced. "Kaldur, you aren't to blame. Whoever did this is."

"You should tell Robin you are back. He has been very worried about you. I think that beneath his happy exterior, he is afraid of losing the people he cares about." Kaldur turned to walk out. "I am going to see if I can find anything on your attackers. Heal well, Artemis." He walked out.

"Has Robin really been that-" Artemis was cut off by the youngest member of their team as he ran in.

"Artemis! Where were you? What happened?" He stopped at the side of her bed. Through his mask, eyes were wide with worry.

"Hey, Robin. Don't worry! I'm fine, honest." She told him the abridged version of her story. "So please don't freak out."

"I'm just happy you're alright. When you didn't come back after patrol, I was worried." He took her hand as he sat down and gave it a squeeze. "I was feeling a little whelmed." Artemis rolled her eyes at Robins abuse of the English language. Robin released her hand. "I have to go. Batman is a little annoyed that I stayed here without telling him..." He walked out with a wave.

"What a weird kid."

"No worse than you, Wally." Artemis laid back into her pillow. She was so tired, but she didn't want to sleep. The first time she had drifted off into a nap had been rudely shortened by nightmares.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to sleep." Kid Flash turned to leave.

"Um, KF..."

"Yeah?" He turned back. Artemis averted her eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that...I'll wake up and I'll be back in that alley." She took a deep breath. "Every time I close my eyes I'm there." Wally sat back down in his chair and hesitantly took her hand.

"Then I'll stay right here until you fall asleep, and I'll be here when you wake up, ok?"

"That is so creepy." But she tightened her grip on his hand. "Thanks."

**Review me!**


	3. Come back to me

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best! Anyways, I can't sleep, so what else can I do at one in the morning but make some tea and write for awesome spitfire fans? Please excuse my grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and any other mistakes. Please keep reviewing like the awesome people you are! Thanks for reading. :)**

Artemis was slowly pulled from sleep by a sound she couldn't identify and a massive headache. She had been sleeping for almost four hours, all the while grasping Kid Flash's hand. She looked around for the sound and realized it was the loud snoring of Kid Flash. She rolled her eyes and poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up! You'll wake the dead with that racket." The speedster started in his chair and looked groggily at Artemis.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." Artemis released Kid Flash's hand and stretched. She felt her sore muscles straining and her vertebrae popping back into place. She settled back down into the bed, and was oddly disappointed by the empty feeling in her hand. "But I'm guessing there were no missions or anything while I was sleeping, or you would have been gone." Kid Flash yawned and stood up.

"I'm hungry. You want anything?"

"I want to get out of this room." She sat up. "Can you get me some crutches or something?" Kid Flash thought about refusing, but decided he valued his life too much.

"Fine. Hold on." He found some crutches and brought them over. He helped her stand and then walked slowly with her to the kitchen. "Can't you go any faster?"

"Shut up, Wally." They made it to the kitchen to find the rest of the team watching TV while M'gann pulled a pan of cookies out of the oven. When she saw Artemis come in, she ran over and hugged her friend.

"Artemis! Thank goodness you're ok!" Artemis awkwardly hugged her back without dropping her crutches.

"Ok, ok. Broken ribs here."

"Hello, Megan! I'm sorry." The green girl slapped her forehead. Superboy/Connor hopped over th couch and put a hand lightly on Artemis's shoulder.

"I'll find who hurt you and I'll make them pay. No one hurts my friends!" Artemis smiled. There was a time when she would have given anything to feel his touch, but now she didn't feel anything past friendly affection for Connor. Wally helped her to the sofa and helped her sit down.

"What's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?" M'gann smiled at Artemis and handed her a plate of cookies.

"Wally, don't eat those! They're for Artemis! Your's are over here." She pointed to a different plate.

"But she has more than me!" Wally whined only half-joking. Artemis smiled as her friends began arguing.

"Hey, Robin. Is it safe to assume that Batman already knows about me even though no one told him?" Artemis wouldn't be surprised.

"No need to assume. I know." The whole jumped and Wally even fell off the couch as the serious voice of Batman spoke. The dark knight stood behind the couch with a serious expression on his face. "Though I would like to assume that you would have eventually told me." Artemis just nodded. "That is not the reason I came though."

"Do you have a mission for us, Batman?" Kaldur stood.

"Yes, a recon mission. There is a new group of namelss vigilantes that is forming across this region. Not much is known, though I did manage to plant a bug on one of them after they left their 'justice' bleeding in the street. We know where there headquarters are. We need you to find out what they're after, how many there are, and if possible who their leader is."

"Sounds easy." Wally stood. "What's the catch?" Batman remained expressionless.

"If you alert them to your presence, they will not hesitate. One wrong move and you may not come back in one piece." Batman turned to leave. "You leave tonight. Artemis, stay here. In your current condition, you will be in danger." She sighed, but there is no arguing with Batman.

* * *

><p>Artemis waited by the bio-ship as her team prepared to leave. She was upset that she couldn't go with, but she knew that she would just be in the way. M'gann walked up to her.<p>

"We'll be fine! Don't worry." Artemis nodded and tried to shake the feeling of foreboding she had. Kaldur waved as he stepped on, Robin flashed a thumbs-up, and M'gann gave her a final light hug. Kid Flash was next. He walked up to her and smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Though it will be weird not to have exploding arrows flying all over the place." He turned to go.

"Wally? Just...oh what the hell!" She let go of her crutches and threw her arms around his neck. "You come back, ok? Don't do anything stupid! I know it's tempting." She relased him as he retrieved her crutches. He flashed a pearly white smile.

"I'll be back, I promise." Then they were gone, leaving Artemis in the empty hanger.

* * *

><p>Artemis was restless as she waited impatiently for her friends to come back. Radio silence had been enacted and she was out of M'gann's range. At the moment she was trying to focus on a game of checker with Captain Marvel. Though he had the physique and powers of an adult, his mind was that of a young boy which was reflected by his chess playing.<p>

"Artemis! Pay attention. It's your move for over five minutes!" Artemis would have found the whining superhero amusing under different circumstances.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him. I mean them!" She blushed and tried to look interested in the game.

"You know, I may not be the most experienced in these things, but I'm not an idiot. You like him."

"Who?"

"_Kid Flash_, duh!" He was rewarded by an even deeper blush. "And, you know, he likes you too. Which is weird, because your words say you hate each other. But your eyes say something different." Artemis mulled over his words.

"How old are you, anyways?" Her smile was cut off by mountain's security system announcing the arrival of her team in the garage. Artemis grabbed her crutches and made her way down to the garage. She made it halfway there when she ran into her team. The smile died on her face when she saw Superboy. Or, more specifically, who he was carrying.

Kid Flash was unconscious and bleeding from a bad head wound on his temple.

"What happened?" Artemis struggled to keep up with the team as they made their way to the medical room. "What happened to Wally?"

"He saved us! I'll explain later! Where's Black Canary?" Kaldur opened the medical room door and almost ran right into Black Canary.

"I'm right here. What happened?" Superboy laid Kid Flash down on a bed while Black Canary inspected the wound. "This is a serious head wound. Everyone out!" She ushered the protesting team out and closed the door. Artemis suddenly turned to Kaldur.

"You. Explain. NOW!" She followed the team back into the kitchen and living room area. "What happened?"

"We landed not far from the hideout. It was in the middle of of a ghost town outside city limits. We went into stealth mode and made our way to a good vantage point to start a stakeout. Robin scanned the area and found no traps of any kind. We thought we were safe. I gave each one of us specific orders. Kid Flash and Robin were to take out the guards, M'gann was to go into camoflauge mode and get inside, I was to take out the cameras. But something went wrong. We must have missed something because suddenly we were being fired upon by heat-seeking missles." He stopped.

"Kaldur, keep going. What happened to Wally!"

"We needed to take out the canons, but everytime we tried to move they shot at us. Kid Flash suddenly yelled to me to kill the canons while they were distracted. Before I could ask what he meant, he was gone. He has a faster metabolism than anyone because of his powers, so his body temperature is several degrees higher than the rest of us. He ran off and the canons focused the missiles on him because he was the warmest thing, and he leaves a heat trail when he runs. They fired over and over at him, but he dodged. We charged and had taken out every canon except one." He stopped again. M'gann picked up where he left off.

"Kid Flash was tired, and he had slowed down just a little bit. The last missile exploded right behind him and threw him head first into the side of an abondoned building of some kind. Superboy broke the canon, and we went to help Wally. But he was already out cold and bleeding from his head. At first, we thought he was...dead." Artemis felt her heart constrict at the thought of Wally dying.

"He saved our lives, and he paid the price." Robin's normally cheerful voice was tight with guilt. Kid Flash was his best friend, and his injury had hit him hard. "It's my fault. I must have missed a camera, or a trip wire, or some thing!" He punched a wall, then stormed out of the room. In that moment he reminded everyone of a certain hero. Black Canary walked in and she looked tired.

"He's stable, but he hit his head incredibly hard. He has a bad concussion, and I've put him in an induced coma until the swelling in his brain goes down. Thankfully you got him here quickly, or we might be having a different conversation." She sighed. "But I have to warn you that Kid Flash...may never wake up."

"WHAT?" Three voices shouted in unison.

"A normal person would have died from this kind of injury, but with Kid Flash everything is accelerated. Speed, metabolism, healing. Best case scenario, he wakes up and dosn't remember the impact."

"What is the worst case scenario?" Kaldur put a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

"He remains in a coma for the rest of his life, maybe even on life support." She turned and left the teens to think about her words. Black Canary knew that even though they trusted her, they needed to be alone.

Artemis's eyes filled with tears and the sound of rushing water filled her ears. Her teammates were speaking around her, but she didn't hear them. Suddenly she stood up and made her way to the medical room alone. She walked in and sat down in the same chair that not long ago he had sat in. Wally was hooked up to machines and his head was swathed in bandages. A heart moniter beeped emotionlessly to the side. He looked so small and weak, and Artemis didn't like the sight of his closed eyes. She would give anything to see those emerald eyes looking at her again. She didn't even hear the door open when Kaldur walked in.

He walked over to the bed. "He was brave. I wish you could have seen him. I am sorry I did not bring him back uninjured."

"No, if you had stopped him, you all would've died. He's the kind of person who would do anything for his friends. I mean, I've never been his biggest fan, but he always has my back no matter what." She broke down as the tears that had been fighting break free spilled from her eyes. Kaldur gathered her into a hug and held her while she sobbed in frustration and fear. Artemis was like a little sister to him, and seeing her like this broke his heart. He was Atlantean and therefore unversed in the complexities of human relationships. But it didn't take an expert to see the new connection between Kid Flash and Artemis that had formed after Kid Flash picked her up off that alley floor.

Finally, Artemis had cried as much as she could and she let go of her leader. He smoothed her loose bangs and kissed her forehead. "He's going to wake up." Artemis nodded."I have heard stories of people in comas who can still hear what those around them are saying. Perhaps if you give him a reason to wake up, it will help."

"What reason can I give him?"

"I am certain you will think of something." He walked out and left Artemis alone with her thoughts and a boy in a coma. She tooked Wally's hand and leaned in close.

"Now you listen here! You're going to wake up because if you don't I will personally kick your ass!" Her face softened. "Remember that favor I owe you? You need to come back so you can hold it over my head. And because...I never told you...but I think you're the only person who's ever dared to call me out more than once. I...I respect that...and..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Ok, screw it. Come back to me because I need you! I need you in my life and without you I don't know how I'll go on. Please come back, no matter how long it takes."

The only answer was the beeping of the heart moniter.


	4. Promises

The Justice League's real headquarter where based in a space station orbitting the Earth. It was there that Batman called a meeting.

"From what the team managed to gather before..." He glanced at Flash. "From what Young Justice managed to gather, this is a not a random group of people. They are organized, well-trained, and well-funded. However, the identity of their leader is still unknown, and as of now you are all to be on the lookout for members of this group. That is all." The other members left, but Batman caught Flash by the arm. "Flash..."

"I know, I know. I wasn't paying attention and I'm sorry. I'm distracted and that's dangerous and-" He stopped.

"I was going to ask, why are you still here?" Batman lifted his cowl. "I'm telling you as your friend, not your elected leader, to go to him." Flash sighed.

"But the League needs me. I need to patrol..." His voice died. Bruce (not Batman) put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll cover for you." Flash started to object. "No. Go. You need to take some time off. Sit with Wally, spend some time with your family." Flash nodded.

"You know, sometimes when I wear this red costume, it's hard to remember that I can be more than just Flash." He walked to the door. "Thanks, Bats."

Bruce watched him leave. Martian Manhunter a.k.a. John walked in. "It is hard for Flash to know there is nothing he can do."

"That won't stop him from trying. It's human nature." Bruce pulled his cowl back on, becoming Batman. "We need to know who these people are. Their old headquarters is abandoned now."

"How will we find them again?"

"I don't know. They'll probably go underground for awhile now that they know we know about them. Whomever started this knows what they're doing. I'm starting to think they let us find that place. The team was ambushed like they were expected."

* * *

><p>The team (in civilian clothes) sat quietly in the kitchen eating lunch that M'gann had made. No one said a word as they each took their sandwiches from M'gann. Robin picked at his sandwich. "Where's Artemis?" The youngest member of the team sounded sad.<p>

"Where do you think she is?" Connor glanced in the direction of the medical ward.

"Give me her sandwich. I'll bring it to her." Robin took the plate and walked to the medical room. It had been over a week since Wally was hurt, and everyday since Artemis had spent hours in the medical room. "Hey. I uh, brought you a sandwich." He set it on the small bedside table. He sat down next to Artemis.

"Thanks, Robin. But I'm not really hungry."

"You should eat something. He already makes fun of you enough for being so skinny. Do you really want to be skin and bones when he wakes up?" He was rewarded by a small smile. "You know he'll tease you mercilessly. And...Wally wouldn't want you to starve because of him."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Artemis pushed him half-heartedly. "Please, just eat something." He started to stand.

"No, stay. It'd be nice to have some company other than Flash. The way everyone else has been acting around me...Well, it's like they think that if they touch me I'll break into a million pieces."

"Ok. So you actually like being teased?" Robin sat back down and tried to get comfortable.

"It's better than being treated like a grieving widow." She took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I guess you're right. After my parents died, Batman was the only person who talked to me like a real person. He never treated me like a little kid. So, I guess I understand what you mean." They sat in silence as Artemis finished half her sandwich.

"He's going to wake up." Artemis couldn't let herself forget that.

"Of course he is." Robin tried to sound sure.

"Any news on the people who did this?" Robin shook his head.

"No, they're ghosts. No trail, no clues, nothing. No vigilante justice lately."

"I don't know if I should glad they're not causing trouble, or worried that they're planning something." Artemis took Wally's hand.

"If I were you, I'd say a little of both."

* * *

><p>Artemis shot at the moving targets, some of which shot back. Her injuries were mostly healed, and Black Canary had cleared her for training again. Green Arrow had provided her with a new bow and she was glad for the distraction. Training helped take her mind off Wally for at least a little while. But after she pushed herself to her limits, then a little beyond, she always found her way back to his side.<p>

"Hey Wally. It's been over a month. Black Canary said that my injuries are almost completely healed. My ribs are still sore, and my ankle is stiff, but I'm almost back to normal. Training with the team again is really nice. You should have seen the look on Connor's face when I threw him across the room. It was priceless." As usual, there was no answer from Wally. The bandages were gone, and right below his hairline a jagged scar was forming. But he hadn't shown any signs of waking up. Black Canary never voiced her concerns, but Artemis could tell she was worried. The coma had lasted for over a month, and with each passing day the possiblity of life-support loomed closer.

The beeping moniter stood off to the side, still showing the same numbers as always. Artemis had grown to hate and love it. As long as it was beeping, it meant he was still alive. But it also meant he was still hooked up to all the other machines. His unresponsive face made Artemis want to cry.

"Wally, please...just open you eyes! Open your eyes now!" She sat heavily and tried to stem the flow of tears. Her hand found Wally's and she squeezed it. "Wally, I need you to wake up so I can tell you something! You don't get to know what it is until you wake up!" She buried her face on the mattress next their entwined fingers. Sudden, Robin came running.

"Artemis, Batman's here! He has a mission for us." Artemis gave Wally one last look.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She turned and followed Robin back out the door.

Batman stood in the control room with the others. He looked even less happy than usual. "There has been a lot of reported suspicious activity at this warehouse downtown. Drilling, people in and out at all hours, and trucks going in full and coming out empty."

"It is a warehouse, though. Why is that strange?"

"This particular warehouse has been abandoned for over a decade. It's been slotted for demolition in a few months. These are some photos we got from a satellite." He pulled up photos of three men on the screen. Artemis gasped.

"I know that one. He's one of the guys who attacked me!" Batman looked at her.

"Are you certain?" Artemis nodded. "Alright. Your mission is to observe from a distance. We don't want a repeat of last time. There is circumstantial evidence that they were expecting you last time, so be careful. Only approach when you are certain it is not a set up."

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Italic means they are speaking telepathically through M'gann<strong>*_

_"Batman was right!"_ Robin was watching the building with his binoculars. "_There are way to many people here to be regular workers!"_

_"You're right, Robin. Ok, team, we need to get a closer look without getting spotted." _Kaldur took the binoculars from Robin. M'gann had an idea.

"_The bio-ship just told me that three trucks are driving up. If we can ride in on the bottom of them, we won't need to worry about traps. I'll fly over head in camoflauge."_

_"Ok. Get ready."_

Once inside, the team waited for the trucks to be left alone and they left their hiding places. They were in a large room with several other trucks, each full of boxes. Kaldur opened one and pulled out a wad of hundred dollar bills. Suddenly they heard clapping.

"Well done, side kicks. Very impressive, getting into this place. But you'll have to do better than that to get back out."

"Sportsmaster." Kaldur took a fighting stance. "What is your connection with this group?" The man laughed.

"Connection? I suppose you could call me the leader. I handpicked each one of them for their skill and then persuaded them to help me with my goal." He walked towards them. "Of course, they didn't know it was my goal they were working for. Their first assignment?" He looked straight at Artemis. "Take down the archer side kick but don't kill her. I just wanted to make sure my little girl wouldn't be there when I killed her friends." Kaldur looked shocked, but he said nothing. Robin, on the other hand, already knew about Artemis's paternal relations.

"Why would you do that, _Dad?_"

"Well, I wanted you to come back to the family business, but I knew you'd never come back as long as your friends were around. So...I let the League think they had found us and waited for them to send in the side kicks." His face grew annoyed. "That speedy bastard ruined my plans though. By the way, how is Juvie Speed? He was hit pretty hard." He grinned as his daughter clenched her fists.

"Don't talk about him! You tried to kill my friends so I'd join you? I told you I'm never coming back!" Artemis glanced back at her friends. "_M'gann, call the bio-ship! We have to get out of here!"_

_"I already did. She's almost here."_

_"Artemis, when this is over we _**_will_**_ talk." _Kaldur didn't sound angry, but she knew he wasn't happy with her.

"Artemis, you will join me again. This time, your little fast friend isn't here to help-" He was interupted by the bio-ship crashing through the wall.

"Everyone into the ship!" Kaldur was the last one on as the ship took off as Sportsmaster prepared to throw a javelin at them. Artemis yelled at M'gann.

"Open a window here!" A hole appeared and Artemis shot an arrow through it to knock the javelin aside. Sportsmaster's weapon landed on one of the trucks' fuel tanks instead and a huge explosion shook the warehouse as the bio-ship flew safely away.

"Artemis, you need to tell us everything. Now." Kaldur's voice was tight.

"Sportsmaster is my father. He trained me in archery and combat. He trained me to be...an assassin. When I was good enough in his eyes, he gave me my first assignment. I didn't know who the man was or why I was sent to find him, I just knew that my dad had given me an order. He was easy to find, easy to catch. I had him at my mercy. But I let my father down. I didn't kill him, just alerted the others to his location."

"Something tells me there's more." Robin sounded more understanding.

"I might as well have killed him by telling my father where he was. After that, he kept trying to make me kill someone. That's why I thought I was supposed to kill Kid Flash when we lost our memories. But even though I didn't kill, I still did illegal things. Until I saw Green Arrow in action, the way he used his bow to help people. I decided to change, and after some time Green Arrow believed me. The rest is history."

"And now your dad wants you back." M'gann landed the ship in the hanger at Mt. Justice.

"Well he can't have her!" Robin stood up defiantly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I just didn't think you'd trust me if you knew my past. Batman and most of the league know who I really am. They trusted me after I proved myself as Green Arrow's new sidekick."

"Can _we_ trust you, Artemis?" Kaldur stood in front of her. "Forgive my misgivings, but I must know for the good of the team."

"Yes. You can trust me, though I wouldn't blame you if you didn't." She turned to leae the ship.

"Where are you going?" Kaldur watched her stop.

"I said I'd tell the team. There's still one more person I need to tell." She walked away.

"I say we can still trust her."

"Robin, I get the feeling you've known all along." Robin shrugged. Kaldur sighed and rubbed his temples. "As leader, I must do what is right for the team. We will see in the next few days if my instincts are correct."

"What are your instincts telling you now, Kaldur?" M'gann followed them off the ship.

"That Artemis is one of us, and that she should not be made to pay for her father's past."

* * *

><p>Artemis sat by Wally's bedside, almost expecting a response from the red head. She had finished telling him about her past, and now she was just waiting like she always did.<p>

"Wake up and call me a traitor. Wake and tell the others 'I told you so'. You didn't trust me at first, I could tell. Just wake up and tell them you were right!" The tears slipped down her cheeks as she buried her face in one hand. The other was holding Wally's hand. "Please! You promised! You promised you'd come back!" Her body was racked with sobs. "You promi-" She stopped. Artemis looked down at her hand. Wally's usually limp fingers were curled tightly around her hand. Shebent over his face. "Wally? Wally, can you hear me? Open your eyes! Open your eyes and look at me!"

Two perfect emerald eyes met charcoal-gray ones.

"I...always...keep...my promises...beautiful."

**Two chapters in one day. Awesome. Reviews are the driving force behind my writing. The more I get, the faster I update. So review!**


	5. I found my way

**Back again. A little shorter chapter, sorry. Enjoy.**

**_Previously_**

Two perfect emerald eyes met charcoal-gray ones.

"I...always...keep...my promises...beautiful."

**_Now_**

Black Canary studied the scans of Wally's brain. "This is incredible! He wasn't just healing, he was _regenerating_."

"What does that mean?" Kaldur stepped forward for a better look.

"His brain barely looks like it had any trauma of any kind. He should have severe memory loss, cell damage, something! But he's completely fine past the damage of a slight concussion. He can't remember the impact. That's it. I've never seen anything like it." Black Canary took the scans down.

"So...I'm normal?" Wally was still in bed due to the weakness caused by being bed-ridden for over a month.

"I guess so."

"As normal as _Wally_ can be." Robin lightly punched Wally on the shoulder.

Artemis remained quiet. She could hardly believe, or remember, what had happened in the last few hours. Wally had opened his eyes, she had called for Black Canary, and before she knew it she was sitting outside with the team waiting for brain scans to finish.

"Ok, everyone out. Wally needs to rest. Physical rehabilitation begins tomorrow morning." Black Canary herded them towards the door.

"Hey...um..." Wally lifted himself up a little. They turned, but Wally changed his mind. "Good night, guys."

Artemis laid in bed wide awake. Wally was awake! He was really and truly back. She glanced at her clock, and the glowing blue letters told her it was one in the morning. Artemis rolled on her side and tried to slow her racing thoughts. Usually, she didn't stay at the mountain, but with Wally finally awake, her mother had decided that Artemis could stay there for awhile. Suddenly she heard knocking on her door.

"It's open!" She turned on her light. The door opened to reveal a panting Wally leaning against the doorframe. "Wally, what are you doing?" She jumped up and hurried over to him. "You should have stayed in the medical ward."

"I can't stay in there. Can I come in?" He looked so tired that Artemis didn't have the heart to force him to go back. She sighed and helped him over to her bed where he sat heavily. "You know, that room is creepy at night." Artemis sat down next to him.

"Why are you really here?" She was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"When I was in the...coma, I had...dreams. I don't really remember what they were, just that I had them." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm afraid that...this is just a dream." He hung his head. "Pretty stupid, right?"

"No. You were in a coma for over a month, one you weren't supposed to be able to wake up from. Worrying about reality playing tricks on you isn't stupid." She slowly pulled his head to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "Wally, there's something I need to tell you." He smiled.

"About your dad? I thought I had to wait until I woke up for you to tell me that." Artemis pulled back and looked at his green eyes. They held some of their usual spark again. "I know, remember? You told me. I didn't hear...everything. But sometimes I could hear your voice, and I knew that if you were there, I would find my way back."

"Because you always keep your promises." Wally yawned as he nodded. "You really need to sleep." His arms tightened around her.

"I don't want to go back." Artemis made a decision.

"Fine. You can stay here with me. For _one_ night. That's it. I do owe you one." She turned off her light and laid back with Wally still in her arms. He relaxed into her hold and closed his eyes. "Just so you know, if you tell _anyone_ about this, I will beat the crap out of you myself." Wally smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He felt his eyelid growing heavy.

"Wally?"

"What?"

"I'm really glad you're back. I never stopped hoping you'd find your way back." Artemis felt Wally's hand find hers and they twined their fingers together.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be able to actually hold your hand." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I will always fnd my way back to you, beautiful."

"Always?"

"No matter what."

**So, it's been a little dark, and I've had a little caffiene, and this fluffy chapter is the result. Not to sound desparate, but review me!**


	6. In my arms

**Oh my goodness, you guys are awesome. In honor of the next episode, here is the next chapter. **

"One more lap, Wally. One more rep of weights, Wally. One more, one more, one more! That woman is going to kill me!" Wally sat on the couch with several ice packs on various muscles and a triple dose of ibuprofen running through his fast metabolism. "You'd think that a month in a coma would buy me a little pity. Or a five minute break between workouts." Black Canary had been helping him build his strength back up for the last month, and with his fast healing he was making quick progress. Artemis smacked the back of his head.

"Do you want to come out on missions with us?" Artemis sounded like his mother. Since the first night, they had not slept together once and their relationship had mostly reverted to its original form. Only now, Artemis's taunts lacked their previous edge.

"Yes." He sighed.

"Then shut up." Artemis smiled. Wally rolled his eyes. "Black Canary said you can join combat training again in a week."

"Really? Awesome!" Robin hopped over the back of the couch and joined the conversation. "I get to kick your butt again!"

"Yeah, cause _that's _likely." Wally grimaced as he stood. "I think I've pulled every muscle in my entire body."

"I made nachos, your favorite!" M'gann's cape was blown to the side by the miraculously healed Wally. He sat down at the counter as M'gann handed him a huge plate of nachos.

"Well, that might help-ow! Artemis, stop hitting me!"

"In spite of the constant bickering, it is...nice, to have the team all together again." Kaldur felt like his team was finally whole again. He put a hand on Wally's shoulder. "It was too...quiet."

"Not quiet enough..." Artemis muttered. But she didn't mean it, not anymore. Wally nudged Artemis playfully.

"Come on, you missed me." She looked away, smiling. "_Admit it_! You all missed me."

"Even though you flirt shamelessly with M'gann and annoy me to no end...yes, you were missed." Superboy clapped Wally on the back. "Now shut up and eat."

"Dude! Watch the super-strength!" Wally rubbed the new pain in his shoulder. Connor laughed with the rest of the team. "It's good to feel wanted." The team sat together eating lunch like nothing had ever happened to Wally when he heard the scariest sound in the world.

"Wally! Eat and get back to training!" Black Canary's voice rang in over intercom system. Wally groaned. "Now!"

"Somebody kill me." He walked away grumbling to himself.

"Have fun!" M'gann called cheerfully. "I haven't ever seen Wally so tired before."

"Regardless, it does not keep him from talking." Kaldur stood. "I think I will go for a swim. I will see you later."

"Me and M'gann are going to take Wolf out for a walk. He's getting restless, and you know how _that_ turns out." Connor was referring to the way Wolf tended to destroy furniture when he wasn't walked often enough. But Robin had another idea.

"Ha, you mean you just need an excuse to make out." Robin ducked Connor's swing and hid behind Artemis, laughing his creepy laugh.

"Whatever. Let's go, M'gann." He pulled the blushing green alien out the door, smirking over his shoulder at Robin.

"Guess it's just you and me, Robin." Artemis smiled wickedly, a smile that Robin returned. "Let's go!" They ran to the combat training room. Robin and Artemis loved to spar with each other. Neither had super powers, and therefore their fighting skills were even more important.

"Best two out of three?" Robin took a fighting stance.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>An hour later Artemis and Robin were still on fight number one. They were well matched. Robin possessed the perfectly honed skills of a kung-fu master, while Artemis used a blend of martial arts that had been hardened by the streets. Their styles were different but both extremely effective. They were both panting, and almost in unison they said "Call it a draw? Deal!"<p>

They headed to the kitchen for water, going over the fight and giving each other constructive criticism. Artemis was engaged in the conversation, but part of her mind was thinking about Wally. She would love to spar with him again, if only to spend some time alone with him. Robin noticed the faraway look in her eyes and stopped talking.

"Why don't you just kiss him and get it over with?" He cackled at the shocked look on her face.

"What-Who are you talking about?" Artemis turned to hide the bright red blush on her face.

"You know, red hair, green eyes, and an annoying personality." He waited for a response. "Come on, it's not that hard to see the way you two look at each other. You _like_ him, and I think the only one who refuses to acknowledge it is you."

"You're wrong. I have admitted it. Just...not to anyone besides myself." She paused. "And...now, you too."

"Well, you might want to tell Wally." He grinned. "I think he'd want to know."

"You know, if you were my little brother, I'd beat you up for being so annoyingly right all the time." Robin laughed. "You know what, I think I will anyways." She lunged at Robin who dodged and ran laughing down the hall. Artemis chased him down the hall and laughed as Robin collided with a wet, confused Kaldur in the hall.

"What are you doing?" Kaldur managed to untangle himself from Robin's cape and stood.

"Um...combat practice?" Artemis smiled sweetly. Kaldur raised an eyebrow, but didn't pursue the matter. He was just happy that he and Artemis had repaired their relationship. He had felt so betrayed that she hadn't told him the truth that he had almost sabotaged one of the most important friendships in his life. But Artemis had forgiven him, and he had once more been amazed by humans' capacity for forgiveness.

"Ok...Wally is done with his training with Black Canary and he asked to watch a movie tonight. You may want to...um, shower first though." Kaldur edged away from his sweaty comrades.

"Speak for yourself, fishman." Robin held his nose. Artemis smacked the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, I'm not Wally!"

"Whatever. I'm going to shower. When's movie night?"

"I believe in one hour." Kaldur took off in the direction of the boys' locker rooms with Robin and Artemis took off in the direction of the girls locker rooms. Twenty minutes later she was clean and toweled dry. She walked down the hallway to her room wearing gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt. She planned on changing into more decent clothes later, but she loved the feeling of wearing sweats after a shower. They were just so comfortable and forgiving. Suddenly she thought of a certain speedster and something inside her made her start running to her room. She was lost in thought when she bumped into someone and lost her balance. Artemis fell hard to the floor, or at least she would have if she hadn't landed on top of something softer.

"Oops, sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going." Artemis stared into two green eyes.

"Hey, no problem, beautiful." Wally grinned up at her. "Why were you running?" Artemis flushed as she realized how close they were. She was literally lying on top of him, but neither made a move to get up.

"Um...I was just, um...I felt like it, I guess." She tried to untangle herself from him. "Sorry."

"You already said that." He snaked his arms around her. She blushed even deeper, but stopped trying to get up.

"Yeah, well...I meant it." Their faces were so close. Their eyes were locked. "Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I...um...I..." The heat of their bodies was blending, and their lips had such a small distance between them. Artemis suddenly wondered what they felt like. Wally's heart was racing. She was here, in his arms, _lying on top of him_. "I just...wanted to say...that...um..."

"I've never seen you so...unsure." He grinned and moved his face even closer. "Do I..._make you nervous_, Artemis?"

"No!" Artemis wished for many things at that moment. She wished she was wearing something nicer than matching gray sweats, that her hair wasn't stringy and wet, that she had a little makeup on, and that he would move even closer. "Do I make _you_ nervous?" She moved so their faces were only an inch apart.

"All the time." He practically breathed the words. Artemis's gray eyes sparkled as she started to close the short distance.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Robin walked up to them as they tried to hastily stand up. He looked at them with a smirk on his face. Artemis's face was a bright shade of red and Wally's matched. "I'm not..._interrupting_, am I? Anyways, I want to watch a movie. Let's go." He walked away, leaving his bright-faced teammates behind.

"I hate it when he does the ninja thing." Wally shook his head. _So close_. "I guess we should go."

"Yeah...I'm going to change first. Be there in a minute." Artemis tore her gaze from Wally's reluctantly. She would rather still be in his arms than walking alone to her room. Wally watched her go.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." He followed Robin's footsteps to the living room.

**Bahahahahahahahahaha had you going there! But not today! Review me! Even if you now hate my guts.**


	7. Stay with me

**Hello. Welcome back.**

Artemis laid in bed with eyes wide awake. It had been three days since she had run into Wally in the hallway. She was once more replaying those moments, lying on top of him while he looked at her with those green eyes. Artemis sighed. "What is wrong with me?" When she first met Wally, she would have never guessed that he would ever be more to her than a really annoying teammate. Then he became her annoying friend. Now, though...she had no idea. Artemis had been avoiding Wally as much as she could ever since, and her teammates had noticed.

"Artemis? May I come in?" Kaldur's rich voice floated into her room at the mountain. Artemis almost never stayed at home anymore as the mountain now felt more homey than anywhere else.

"Yeah, come in." The tall, tatooed Atlantean walked in hesitantly. Though Kaldur was comfortable around Artemis, being in her (somewhat messy) room was a new experience for him. "What's up?"

"I wish to speak to you about Wally." Kaldur was always one for going straight to the point. "I know that...usually the older brother, or the father, is supposed to do this, but you are family to me." Artemis didn't whether she should laugh at his discomfort or die of embarassment.

"Look, this isn't necessary. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Then she had a thought. "How long has Robin been bothering you to talk to me?" She had never seen that shade of red on his chocolate complexion.

"For two days. He is quite persistant."

"Fair enough." They looked around awkwardly. "You know, my dad was so busy teaching me the best ways to kill a man that he never actually..._talked_ to me about boys."

"This is probably not my business, but you seem to be avoiding Wally." He sat on the bed with her. "Why? Has he angered you?" Artemis sighed and decided to open up to the first boy she had ever trusted.

"No, he hasn't angered me. Lately. I just...Something's different between us." She mentally replayed the hallway scene again.

"What are you thinking about?" His deep voice made him sound more than his teenage years, and Artemis could almost imagine that she was having this conversation with someone much older.

"Remember a few days ago? Movie night? Yeah, well right before that, I was going to my room, and I bumped into Wally in the hallway. We..." She onsidered how to say the next few words. Kaldur raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "We almost...kissed. There, I said it. I almost kissed Baywatch." Kaldur sat quietly. "Um, this is the part where you give me advice. Or something."

"Oh." Artemis blushed. "Do you...?" He gestured hopelessly, but Artemis thought she knew what he meant.

"No! I mean, maybe." She sighed. "I think so. But, I mean, how could this have happened? I thought he was so annoying before. I mean, I still think he's annoying, but now there's something else."

"Why do you think something has changed?" Kaldur felt slightly less awkward as they continued. Artemis thought for a moment.

"Because...Because even though I was horrible to him, he still came for me when I needed him. He helped me see that maybe I could something more than what my father trained me to be by showing me what a hero is. And...He looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world even when I was wearing sweatpants and had wet hair." She blushed at the memories.

"If I have the terminology correct, I believe that you 'like-like' him." Artemis laughed, breaking the remaining tension.

"I can't believe you just said that!" She laughed even harder at his confused face. "You 'like-like' someone when you're in first grade. But sure, I guess that works." She was suddenly serious. "What should I do? I'm no good at relationships. And what if...what if I disappoint him?" Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder.

"If he cares for you the way I think he does, there is no way that you will ever disappoint him. It is up to you what happens next." He stood to leave, and Artemis also stood.

"But my head keeps telling me that we're complete opposites."

"Then perhaps you should try listening to your heart." He smiled and hugged her. She stepped back to allow him to leave.

"Just so you know, I think you would be a great brother."

* * *

><p>Batman stood in the control room. "Your mission is simple. We intercepted a few vigilantes and bugged them. They should lead us back to Sportsmaster. Aqualad, you and your team are to do a <em>recon<em> mission. And for once, please try not to make it anything more. In and out. Don't move in, just observe the routines."

"Sweet! Stakeout!" Robin and Kid Flash high-fived.

"Robin, I am serious. If you even think about getting closer than you absolutely have to-"

"Do not worry. I will make sure everything goes smoothly." Kaldur stepped forward. "We will maintain our distance after the last two missions."

"Good. Move out in one hour."

* * *

><p>"Ok, everyone split into teams. Superboy, you and Wolf go here." He pointed to a place on the holographic map Robin had pulled up as he named each team. "M'gann and I will go here, Robin you go here, and Artemis, you stay with Wally."<p>

"Great. I get Baywatch."

"Hey, don't complain. You might need me."

"A forrest? Seriously? How cliche can you be?" Robin gestured around. "I mean, technically it's an abondoned logging site a few miles that way, but still..."

"Everyone, to your places. Good luck. And DON'T make any moves that may result in even the possibility of you being discovered." Kaldur gave Robin a pointed look, then Kid Flash. M'gann flew off with Aqualad, Superboy and Wolf took off in the other direction, and Robin had already disappeared.

"Always with the ninja thing." Artemis shook her head. "Ok, let's go." They started walking towards their destination.

"You're so slow! Can't we go any faster?" Kid Flash gestured in an anooyed fashion.

"Hello! Not equipped with super speed, here."

"Well, nobody's perfect. Except me, that is." He grinned as Artemis rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's get there sooner!"

"Fine! Only to shut you up." She allowed Kid Flash to scoop her up in his arms and start running. He was holding Artemis so close she could feel his heartbeat as he ran as fast as he safely could. "Um, about the other night..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It was just a moment, right?" He kept his eyes straight ahead as they arrived at their stakeout location. They were close enough to see the compound without being in range of the security systems and they were in the blindspot of the cameras. He lightly set her down.

Artemis touched his face lightly and his brilliant green eyes lit up. "Just because it only lasted a moment doesn't mean it didn't count for something."

"Artemis, ever since I found you in that alley, I-" He was cut off by the arrival of a masked man.

"How sweet. My little girl found a boy. But you didn't ask my permission young man." Sportsmaster stepped forward.

"Sportsmaster! How did you know we were here?" Artemis drew her bow.

"Now, now, you call me father! But I can sense my own daughter. And that living ship you ride around in, of course. My highly trained mind can't be fooled by a simple camoflauge job." He held out a hand. "Now I've been more than patient. You belong at my side, not pretending to be a hero."

"She is a hero!" Kid Flash stepped in front of her.

"Ha! She's _my_ daughter. She's just like me. I trained her, _raised_ her, to be an assassin. You're kidding yourself if you think you can be anything else, Artemis. Now come!" He waited expectantly. Kid Flash took her hand and squeezed it reasuringly.

"No! Even if I am like you, people change! It's my life, and I choose to live it however I want!" She glared at her father. Sportsmaster looked as his daughter, then their clasped hands.

"I see." Suddenly he threw a knife with deadly accuracy. This time though, it didn't hit its target.

Artemis gasped as the knife buried itself in her stomach. Kid Flash stood speechless for less than a second. She had thrown herself in front of him so fast he hadn't had time to stop her. "Artemis!" He caught her and sat down gently with her.

"I see she has made her _choice. _Pity." He disappeared into the woods.

"Artemis! Artemis, stay with me! _Everyone! Please help! Sportsmaster found us! Artemis is hurt and she's bleeding really bad!"_

_"Hold on, K.F.! I'm coming!"_ Robin's voice entered his head.

_"M'gann and I will be there shortly! Keep her conscious!" _Kaldur's voice chimed in.

_"Me and Wolf are almost there!"_

_"Hurry guys! M'gann, send the bio-ship!"_ Kid Flash was starting to panic, but he stopped himself.

"Wally?" Artemis's voice was weak. Kid Flash held her hand and tried to staunch the blood flow with his other hand. He didn't dare take out the knife in case he caused more damage.

"Yeah Artemis?"

"I'm s-sorry for h-hitting you all those times." A thin trickle of blood ran down from her mouth. Kid Flash tried to laugh.

"I probably deserved most of them." Artemis's eyes started to close. "Artemis! Stay awake! You have to stay awake!" Her eyes snapped open.

"But...tired...hurts..." She sighed. "Want to sleep."

"No! Don't you dare! You stay with me! I didn't come back from the dead to have you give up on me!" He felt tears pricking his eyes.

"Stupid...weren't dead...just in...a coma. Idiot." She smiled weakly. Kid Flash was covered in her blood when the team came to their location and the bio-ship landed. "Oh...hey...guys."

"Artemis!" M'gann ran over. "You need medical attention!"

"Let me carry her, Wally. She's light to me." Superboy held out his arms. Kid Flash didn't want to let her go, but he knew that Superboy was right. The bio-ship had created a rough medical center for Artemis according to M'gann's mental commands. Kid Flash held her hand the whole way back to the cave and kept her awake. No one talked other than Kaldur calling Black Canary to tell her to get someone ready to help Artemis. Black Canary told them to go to a nearby hospital where a crash team was waiting.

"Stay awake! Stay with me!" Kid Flash avoided looking at the knife sticking out of Artemis's stomach. "I can't...I can't imagine living without you!" Artemis weakly squeezed his hand. When they arrived at the hospital, Artemis was put on a stretcher and wheeled away. Wally watched her go and whispered "Come back to me." as the only girl he had ever loved was brought into surgery.

**Don't hate me for the cliffhangers, please. But do review me! Lots of reviews are nice.**


	8. Hold on

Wally sat in the waiting room with his team. Their mentors were also there. Batman was in the corner talking to Robin, John sat quietly with M'gann, Aqualad was speaking to Aquaman, and Flash came in and sat next to Wally. They were still in costume, even Wally. Flash brought him a new uniform which Wally had gratefully taken. He went into an empty room to change, but he still had blood on his hands. He went to the bathroom to wash up, and that was where Robin had found him twenty minutes later.

"Kid Flash? Are you alright?" Robin had never seen his friend so messed up before. He was washing his hands in the sink, and from the red look of his skin, those hands were more than clean.

"I feel like...I feel like I still have blood on me. I can't get it off. Like Lady Macbeth, minus the murder part." He smiled falsely at his joke. Robin locked the door to the bathroom and walked over to his friend.

"Don't do that, KF. Don't try to spare my feelings by holding in yours." Kid Flash looked away. "You're my best friend. You can talk to me."

"I know. But I just...can't. I can't talk about her." A tear slipped down his cheek. "What if...what if...she doesn't..." He stopped and held onto the sink for support as he broke down. Robin took over that responsibility as he hugged his taller friend.

"Shh, shh, everything will be alright. She's strong, she'll pull through. I've seen people live through worse."

"Really? When?" Kid Flash let his skepticism leak through into his voice.

"Well, I know this guy that hit his head so hard we thought he'd be a vegetable forever. But he survived. So will she."

* * *

><p>Now Kid Flash was back in the waiting room with Robin and the team as the Justice League members conversed. Artemis had been in surgery for over an hour, and Wally was starting to lose the numbness he had been feeling. It was being replaced with frustration with the hospital staff. They wouldn't tell him anything about Artemis or her condition. Finally the surgeon came out. He walked over to the Justice League.<p>

"She's-" He was cut off by Flash.

"Don't tell us. Tell her team."

"I think it would be better if-"

"No. We are her friends, and you will treat us as her family." Kaldur towered over the surgeon, though he was not intimidated. They were just kids.

"Fine. We did everything we could to stop the internal bleeding and repair the damage. But she's not out of danger yet. She lost a lot of blood and infection is always a concern. The next twenty four hours will tell us a lot about her chances."

"Can we see her?" Wally stepped forward.

"I suppose, though she isn't awake. Don't overstress her, or let her move too much. If the wound opens, that will cause...problems."

The team walked into her room and found Artemis in a hospital bed, sleeping or unconscious. They didn't know which.

The team sat around her bed for awhile when a doctor came in. Now, this doctor, for lack of a more delicate term, was what could be considered a "hard ass". He couldn't believe that these children had been allowed to stay past visiting hours. It was against the rules, and he decided it was his duty to send them away,

"You can't be in here. Visiting time ended hours ago!" He stood expectantly.

"No, we want to stay." Kid Flash didn't move an inch.

"Well, I'm telling you that you can't stay here."

"And we're telling you that we aren't leaving this hospital without our friend." Wally's voice rose a bit. Kaldur stood.

"If this is against your rules, I am truly sorry. But we are not leaving."

"Then I will be forced to get security to remove you." He turned and was confronted with a black bat symbol. Batman stood towering over him.

"They can stay." The doctor considered arguing, but Batman cannot be argued with. He nodded and walked quickly away. "Young Justice is officially on suspension from missions until further notice." He nodded to the team, and left.

"If this wasn't such a serious situation, that would have been kind of awesome." Robin stared at the door where his mentor had told off a doctor.

"What are...you...talking about? That was...totally...awesome." Artemis's eyes fluttered open and she tightened her fingers around Wally's hand.

"Artemis! How do you feel?" Kaldur sat back down.

"Super...What...is in...my IV? Because...it feels...awesome." Wally grinned a little.

"Artemis, are you _high_?" Artemis looked confused at Wally's question. Robin glanced at her IV and read over the intruction on her chart.

"Oh, yeah. She's high as a kite. There is some good stuff in there." He laughed softly. "She shouldn't even be awake."

"Yeah...I feel...tired. Can I...sleep now? Please?" She looked at Wally. He smiled and nodded. She looked so happy as she closed her eyes. "Will you be here...when I wake up?"

"Of course." Wally felt the tears in his eyes again. He would be here. _If _she woke up again. The team settled in to wait for their teammate. She was deeply asleep, as was the rest of the team, an hour later. Wally leaned over Artemis and kissed her forehead. He whispered in her ear. "You need to hold on. If you make it, I promise you that I will tell you how I feel. Just..hold on."


	9. It only takes a moment

**So...I should be studying. But whatever. Even I want to know what will happen next since I don't really plan my stories. They just kinda happen, and once something is written, I don't do any revisions besides grammar and spelling. Back to the story. Also, SpitfireChick, I'm sorry you ran out of tissues.**

Breathing. That's all she could focus on. Breathing in and out, in and out, even and quiet. Eventually, when breathing became natural again, she allowed her senses to stretch into her surroundings, touch, hearing, and smell. But not sight, not yet. Her eyelids were too heavy. She could smell the sterile scents of antiseptic, bleach, and plastic. She could hear beeping, and sounds of conversations that were farther away. She could feel the presence of those closest to her. Her friends. And she could feel a hand in hers, holding onto her gently but firmly. She focused on that, allowing the hand holding hers to be a lifeline, something to bring her back from the edge she was teetering on.

Two charcoal orbs opened and squinted against the harsh artificial light. She turned her head slowly to find the source of her lifeline. "Wally." His eyes opened instantly.

"Artemis." His green eyes were bloodshot and ringed by dark circles. "You made it." Artemis released his had and placed it gently on his face.

"I had a good reason to come back." He placed his hand over the one she had placed on his cheek. Suddenly, his face crumpled and his eyes filled with tears.

"I was so worried."

"Hey, don't be upset. You might wake the others." Connor was sleeping on the floor with his back against the wall and M'gann slept in his embrace, using one arm as a pillow. Kaldur was sprawled out in a chair on the other side of the small room and Robin slept in the chair next to Wally's. His mask was slightly crooked, and in sleep he looked much younger than his thirteen years.

"Why did you take that knife for me?" He was almost whispering. Artemis smiled.

"Isn't that what heroes do? They protect the ones they care about?" She closed her eyes again.

"Hey, stay awake."

"I am awake idiot. I'm just savoring this moment." She opened them again. Robin stirred in his chair.

"Wally, who are you talking..." His masked eyes snapped fully open. "Artemis! You're awake!"

"And so is half the hospital now, I'm sure." She smiled at him as the rest of the team, startled by his outburst, slowly woke up. "Hey guys."

"Artemis, how do you feel?" Kaldur stood somewhat slowly from his uncomfortable position.

"Pretty good." She let her hand fall from Wally's face back to the bed. A doctor walked in.

"Ah, I thought you must be awake." He took her temperature, checked her vitals, and adjusted her IV. "This is a good sign. No fever, no adverse reaction to the drugs, and a nice strong heartbeat. It's still early, but I think I can say you will make a full recovery. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No. I've got what I need." She smiled. The doctor walked out. She turned to Wally. "I lied. I need some food, unhealthy food. Not hospital food."

"You've come to the right guy. Be right back. Literally." He grinned and sped out.

"Artemis! You're alright!" M'gann made to hug her, but stopped and slapped her forehead. "Hello, Megan! She doesn't want a hug, she's in pain. Sorry."

"If you do not mind me asking, how did you survive? Sportsmaster is a master marksman." Kaldur was knocked aside by the arrival of Wally with armful of candy.

"Sportsmaster was aiming for me." He said as he set the candy down on the bed. "Artemis took the knife. There was no way that the throw would be as accurate that way."

"Yeah, Sportsmaster never considered that." Artemis unwrapped a candy bar.

"That was really brave. Stupid, but brave." Connor laughed. "I think Wally's been a bad influence on you."

* * *

><p>Artemis was moved to the medical room at Mount Justice three days later. During those three days, she was never alone though it wasn't always Wally by her side. Her team took turns sitting with her, and Green Arrow brought her mother for a day.<p>

The medical room at Mount Justice was becoming too familiar in Artemis's opinion. She decided she would rather recover in Wally-style-in front of the TV. She had Connor carry her into the living room where she laid down on the couch. She was still on many painkillers that made her weak in the knees, but the dosage had been lowered enough that she could think straight.

"Artemis! What are you doing out of your room?" M'gann floated over to her.

"She forced me to carry her out here." Connor walked away in a huff.

"Dude, you have superstrength. How could she force you to do anything?" Wally chuckled until Connor's glare silenced him. Robin laughed as he joined them in the living room.

"The only person Artemis can't intimidate is Batman. Connor was no problem." He ducked Connor's swing.

"Artemis, move over! You're taking up the whole couch and we want to watch a movie since we can't go on missions." Wally stood over Artemis. Everyone else had taken a seat, leaving no room for Wally.

"Hey, I'm the injured one." Wally sighed and sat on the ground in front of her. The scent of his cologne drifted to him.

"You smell good."

"Um...thanks. Are you still on painkillers?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Artemis smiled. "Definately."

Wally settled in and watched the movie, but only with part of his attention. The rest of his attention was directed inward. He wanted to tell Artemis, but not in front of everyone else. He had promised her, anyways. And he always kept his promises.

* * *

><p>Artemis was sleeping in her own room a few nights later when she was woken by the sounds of knocking on her door. She stood stiffly and walked to the door. She was still on a few painkillers, but the dosages were small and the drugs were not as strong. The door slid open to reveal Wally in his flannal pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. His red hair was messy, but his green eyes were wide awake. He took in her long legs sticking out from a pair of pajama shorts and then her Batman t-shirt, a gift from Robin. Her long blonde hair hung down her back.<p>

"Wally? What are you doing? It's late." Artemis yawned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, um...nothing's wrong...I guess."

"Ok...Then why are you outside my door at midnight?" She crossed her arms.

"Can I come it?" He raised his hands in a placating gesture. "I need to tell you something, and then I'll leave. I promise!" Artemis considered, then let him in.

"Ok, Baywatch. Spill it."

"Ok. Well, when you were in the hospital...I told you...that I'd tell you...tell you..." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'd tell you how I feel about you."

"Wally, it's ok, you don't-"

"Yes I do! I almost lost you. Twice! And you saved me twice." He took a deep breath. "When I first met you I didn't want you to stay. I tried to make you hate me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Artemis crossed her arms again. "Just spit it out!"

"Fine! You're rude to me, you hit me all the time, and you undermine me at every opportunity." He held up a hand when Artemis opened her mouth to yell at him. "Let me finish. You never back down, you take care of your friends, and you never let me down. And that moment in the hallway? That was the best moment of my life." Artemis stood silently, her eyes unreadable. "I know that I'm not exactly...you know, the jock or whatever, and I know we didn't get along at first but...I love you. Finding you in that alley opened my eyes to everything I've been ignoring. I was just afraid to admit to myself that you were the one."

"Wally..." She sighed.

"Hey, I know. I'm leaving. I just thought you deserved to know."

"Wally, you're wrong." He turned to face her, a pained look in his eyes. "That wasn't the best moment of your life. _This_ is." She grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him with all the passion she had been restraining. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and broke the kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he nuzzled into her hair.

"You're right. That _was_ the best moment of my life."

"I thought I'd never get to do that. With everything that's happened..." She yawned. "Now get out. It's late and I'm tired." She grinned at him.

"Only if you promise me that we'll have lots of moments." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine. Now come on, I want to sleep." She pushed him out the door. "Hold on." She kissed him once more. "Now go."

"'Night, beautiful." He sped back to his room.

**I know, right? Finally! Remember, more reviews=faster updates! And sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. But you're smart, you'll figure it out.**


	10. Calm before the storm

**Ok, people. I know it's taken a little longer than usual, but I had a busy week full of food poisoning and studying for exams. Anyways, here we go. Onto the next chapter. Yup, here I go, writing this chapter. Time to start reading that chapter. If you are reading this sentence, you care too much 'bout the bold print at the top. :)**

Artemis woke up late the next morning and just lad in bed with a foolish grin on her face. She had kissed Wally last night, and it was even better than she could have ever imagined. Finally, she got out of bed and put some jeans and a t-shirt on. When she reached the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Robin, M'gann, and Connor, but no Wally.

"Where's Wally?" Artemis sat down and accepted some food from M'gann.

"Oh, he went to the grocery store for junk food. Black Canary threw all of his snacks away and replaced them with healthy ones." Robin laughed. "He said he shouldn't have to eat that rabbit food and took off for the store." Artemis rolled her eyes, then had an idea.

"He's going to be there all day! I'll go help him make up his mind."

* * *

><p>Wally strolled out of the store with two bags of sugary snacks while he ate a newly aquired candy bar. His mind was on a certain blonde-haired girl when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry-" He smiled as the object of his daydreams crossed her arms.<p>

"Good, I thought I'd have to drag you out of that store by your hair!" Artemis grinned, showing off her white teeth. "You're taking me out for lunch."

"Um...why?"

"Because it's time for a first date." She linked arms with him. "A first date makes this official." Wally made a show of sighing.

"_Alright._ If you make it worth my while." Artemis grinned mischieviously and kissed him in full view of the public. An old couple walking past averted their eyes and muttered about the modern corruption of the youth of the world while envious boys wished they were in Wally's shoes. Artemis got a few dirty looks from other girls, which she ignored as Wally tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Whoa...babe. That is definately worth the while."

Wally offered her his arm and they walked together to find a diner. They were just two teenagers in the grips of teenage love, not young super heroes. They had no worries outside where to go and what to do, and no distractions from each other. Artemis let her mind wander for a moment to ask herself what she had done to deserve such a perfect day, but she decided not to dwell on it. She decided to be more like Wally for once and live for the moment. No matter what happened in the future, he was here now and she had no intention of wasting any more time.

* * *

><p>"Jeez how long does it take to get junk food? They've been gone for hours!" Connor threw himself on the couch.<p>

"Wow, really? You can't see what's going on here?" Robin laughed at Connor's confused expression. "They're obviously on a secret date." Connor's eyes widened as the pieces fell into place.

"So that's why he was so upset in the hospital. I mean, we were all worried, but Wally..." Connor smiled. "Bet you twenty bucks Artemis tries to hide it from us."

"I do not approve of gambling generally, but I believe that I shall take that bet. Only I believe they will not lie to us." Kaldur shook hands with Connor. At that moment, Artemis walked in with Wally.

"Hey guys. How was your da...te?" Robin wiggled his eyebrows as she blushed and moved away slightly from Wally. She saw Connor shoot Kaldur a triumphant look, and grabbed Wally by the shirt.

"Oh, it was fine, thank you." She kissed Wally. Connor's mouth fell open and he sighed as he pulled out the bet money. Robin hopped over to them.

"FINALLY! What, you needed to _both_ almost _die_ to realize you should get together? Man, I know I'd be way more assertive." Artemis cocked a brow.

"Oh really? Then why don't you just call up Zatanna and ask her out?" She was gratified to see that for once Robin was at a loss for words.

"I'm...she's not...uh, we're...oh shut up!" He pouted on the couch.

"That's what I thought. When you grow a spine and ask her out, come talk to me." Wally sat down on the couch and pulled a game controller towards him.

"I challenge all of you to a battle of epic proportions!" Artemis grinned and sat next to him. "Don't worry babe, I'll take it easy on you." Artemis smacked him. "Ow! What?"

"Don't go easy on me. I want a challenge from someone other than Robin!" She kissed his cheek. Artemis felt like all the worry, the sorrow, and the fear of the last few months was far away. As the boys fought over who was who in the characters, she and M'gann giggled and made fun of them all.

It was the perfect day.

It was the calm before the storm.

**And that's all you get. Muhaha and all that. Anywho, with any luck I will overcome my writer's block. Generally when I find myself in a situation with no inspiration, I let readers know they can send me a private message or leave ideas in the comments. Sometimes I use them, sometimes I don't. Plus, it's always interesting to see how other's think the story should go. And once more, if you read this line, you care to much about what the author thinks.**

**P.S. Tonight I have had too much ice cream and it has made me a bit hyper. Please excuse grammar, spelling, and anything else you may find...wrong or unusual.**

**P.P.S. Ha! You're still reading!**

**P.P.P.S. SpitfireChick is fan of the week.**

**P.P.P.P.S. Now I'm just being childish. I'll stop now so you can get back to your life. **

**P.P.P.P.P.S. By default, if you are reading this line, you must leave a comment that says "I read every bold line" or something like that. And don't lie to yourself. We all know you did. :)**


	11. The plan

**Thank you to all who reviewed. Sorry this is so late, but I had exams, Spring Break, and I had my wisdom teeth removed. So before you start mentally berating me, just remember that I'm the one who can sit upright only four days after having four teeth yanked out of my jaw and write a long chapter for all you awesome people.**

"Your family wants me to do _what?_" Artemis crossed her arms over her chest.

"They want you to go out for dinner with them. You know, one of those awkward meet-the-family things." Wally grinned his lazy grin. "Come on, they just want to see why someone like you would ever go out with someone like me."

"Trust me. I ask myself the same question sometimes." She sighed. "Fine. When and where?"

"Tonight at six-thirty."

"WHAT?" Artemis checked the time. It was four thrity already.

"Hey, we're speedsters. Spontinaity is sort of our thing." Wally raised his hands in defense. "And don't bother to chase me. You won't catch me."

"I'm going to get you for this, Baywatch." Artemis walked past him to get to her room, and called over her shoulder, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's nothing fancy, so don't worry about getting dressed up." Wally sped down the hallway, laughing. Artemis sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I had to fall for a speedster." She walked into her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis!<em> Come on, I'm starving. Let's go!" Wally knocked on her door.

"I'm almost ready! Go wait in the garage."

"You've been getting ready for _hours_."

"And if you keep distracting me like you have been all day, I will purposefully make you wait for another hour." Artemis smiled when she heard her boyfriend's grumbling move away from the door. He really had been bothering her all day with requests for a sparring partner, a videogame partner, and anything else his nervous mind could think of.

Though he tried to hide it, he was anxious about tonight. The Flash family was...different, and Wally couldn't help but be worried that his relatives would embarrass Artemis. Or worse, they would embarrass him. Deep down, he knew it was silly to worry about such a silly thing after everything they had gone through to be together. But still, it was nice to worry about such a normal thing like humiliation instead of death.

Artemis stepped into the garage a few minutes later to find Wally messing around with a motorcycle. "Hey, you know Connor doesn't want you messing with that when he's not around." Wally spun around with a guilty expression on his face.

"I wasn't messing around with it." Wally observed Artemis to see what had taken her so long to get ready. She wore dark skinny jeans tucked into black leather boots with two inch heels, a cream tank top and a soft black leather jacket. "You look nice."

"Thanks. So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Fine. We're going to the Italian restaurant Gusto di Roma. It's casual, the food is good, and I know you like Italian." He waited for approval.

"That sounds perfect! But...it's on the other side of town, and last I checked, you don't have your license because you don't think you need it."

"Oh, yeah, well..." Wally rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I didn't think of that." Artemis kissed his cheek, and walked over to her own motocycle. She prefered the danger of the fast bike to the confines of a car. This particular motorcycle was the one she used for everyday, normal teenager stuff. She had a different one for hero things.

"Ok, Romeo. Get on." Artemis revved her motocycle. "I promise I'm a safe driver."

"Babe, that is _so_ hot. I love a girl who can ride something to fast." He blushed. "I mean...um...you know what I meant."

"But it's so much fun to watch you stumble over your words." She handed him a helmet. "Safety first. And no, your hair is not more important than keeping what little brains you have left inside your skull." He started to protest. "Unless you'd prefer to walk."

"Fine." He took the helmet and sat behind her. "You're lucky I trust you." He barely had time to wrap his arms around her before she opened the throttle and sped off.

Gusto di Roma was one of those restaurants where patrons were treated to semi-Italian food like pasta and pizza in large quantities with the modern twist of several large flat-screen TVs tuned to vaious sporting events. It was a family favorite for the relaxed atmosphere that promised good service and good food. It was also a very popular spot for dates, and as Artemis parked her bike she was treated to many stares from teenage boys. She ignored them and walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand with Wally, who was still a little shaken from her less-than-timid driving skills.

"Wally! Over here!" Mary West, Wally's mother, waved at them from a large booth in the back. Wally's father, Rudy West, sat next to his uncle, Barry Allen. Barry was also the current Flash.

"Hey, kid. Who's this lovely young lady? Just kidding, I know who she is. You're Artemis. It's very nice to meet you. Again. You know, as Wally's uncle." Barry's fast manner of speaking was tempered by his sense of humor. "Sorry my wife Iris couldn't make it. The news never stops, so neither does she."

"It's nice to...meet...you too, Barry." Artemis shook his offered hand. She turned to Mary and Rudy. "And it was so nice of you to invite me out for dinner."

"It's just so nice that Wally finally found someone." Mary made room for the two teenagers. "So tell me, Artemis. What did you think of my son when you first met?"

"Honestly...I thought he was a goofy teenage boy with nothing but girls and food on his mind." Artemis felt herself blushing under the stares of Wally's family. Suddenly Rudy laughed.

"And how has that opinion changed? Or has it?"

"Dad!" Wally looked strickened.

"Yes. Now he's _my_ goofy teenage boy with nothing but food and taking care of his friends on his mind." That seemed to be the right answer because Mary smiled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Now that sounds about right." Mary picked up her menu. "Everything here is good. What are you getting?"

Half an hour later they had their food. Barry had ordered a large pizza for himself, Rudy and Mary were spiltting a medium pizza, Wally had ordered the alfredo pasta, and Artemis had decided to get the house special of spagetti and meatballs. Mary was right everything was good. Rudy was in the middle of telling Artemis about the time Wally tried to make his first firework.

"We always knew he liked science. But when we came home that day, his hair was sticking straight up and there was a blackened hole in the middle of the yard."

"No kidding..." Artemis nudged Wally with her shoulder.

"And all he had to say was 'Mommy, I guess I don't need to mow the lawn anymore.'" Everyone laughed.

"Sounds like something a nephew of mine would say." Barry polished off his fourth large slice of pizza.

"Tell me, Wally, _why_ were you trying to make fireworks?" Artemis smiled at his bushing face.

"Oh, um I guess it just seemed cool."

"That's a lie. He was trying to impress a girl. She told him she liked the fourth of July, so he thought that if he could make his own...Well, the things that a nine year old boy with a chemistry kit will do." Mary shot a look at Barry.

"Tell me about it." Barry chimed in.

"Come on Mom, you promised not to embarrass me." Wally tried to sound indignant.

"I'm not! If I _really_ wanted to embarrass you-" Mary was cut off by a booming voice from every TV.

"Hello, average citizens. This is...well, you don't really need to know who I am as long as you know what I'm capable of." Artemis's hand found Wally's under the table.

"Wally..." He knew what she meant. It was the man that had attacked her a while ago, and the man they had tried to follow back to the source of the vigilantes. The man continued.

"As you can see, I am nothing but a man. No super powers, nothing to make me special except my hard-earned skills. You all put so much faith into your precious Justice League, but I say that faith is misplaced. They will use it against you! The second you are completely reliant on them, they will take your freedom away! It is for that reason that I have assembled my own league, a nameless league of highly trained, non-superhero men and women to replace this Justice League. We have already fended off secret attacks by them. They are worried that we will take away their power and give it back to you! The citizen, the average joe! You have been forgotten in favor of large-scale criminals! Well, I can promise that if you support us, if you trust us with your day-to-day safety, we will eliminate crime the old-fashioned way. No more fancy Hall of Justice, no more tax-payer money going to repair the damage done by our so-called saviors like Superman, Wonderwoman, and Flash." Barry stiffened in his seat. "But do not mistake this as a request. Whether or not you support us now, we will do what we see as necessary to keep you safe, starting with the dismantling of the Justice League. Soon, you will come to see our side of things, your eyes will be opened to the folly of treating the superhumans as gods. All gods fall eventually, and it is their time now." The screen went black, then returned to the regular programming.

"Oh, my god. _That's_ Sportsmaster's plan?" Barry could only be heard by his family over the loud voices of the other patrons. "Replace the Justice League?"

"There must be more to this! How can they possibly think they can make the world get rid of superheroes?" Wally put an arm around Artemis. "They already attacked Artemis when she was alone, but they caught her off guard. There's no way they could-"

"Hold on, I think that I'm getting a message." Barry pulled out his League communicator. "I have to go. Can you get back alright?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Go, they need you." Rudy paid and then hurried everyone out.

"Artemis, are you ok to drive?" Wally's green eyes were full of worry.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." The whole way back she drove carefully, which scared Wally. When they got back to Mount Justice, Wally walked a silent Artemis back to her room. She looked dazed and sad.

"Artemis, talk to me."

"I'm so...sorry. This has my father written all over it. My own father is trying to take down the League of Justice! How can I justify being here?" She looked at him, and Wally was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Because you made a choice to be a hero. You belong here just as much as everyone else." Wally wrapped his arms around her and slowly backed her into her room so she could cry into his shoulder in private. "I love you, Artemis. Remember that." Her crying slowed until she could draw a shaky breath without sobbing, but she kept her face in his shoulder. The smell of his cologne was calming, all dark wood and leather and spices. It was an unusual combination, but it worked on him. She looked him in the eye.

"I love you, Wally." Wally took in her tear-stained face, her puffy red eyes, and her running makeup. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, beautiful."

**Don't forget to review!**

**Irenerb** **is fan of the week for suggesting the dinner scene. It was the perfect lead-in for what I wanted to do. Thanks!**


	12. Soon

_Sportsmaster held out a knife to Artemis._

_"Prove yourself to me, Artemis. How can I trust you without first testing your newfound loyalty to me?" His eyes narrowed behind his mask. Artemis looked at the knife in her father's hand, then at the boy on the floor. His yellow costume was torn in several places, and he was bleeding from various cuts._

_"Artemis, don't do this!" Kid Flash was silenced by a quick kick to the ribs from Sportsmaster._

_"Shut up, Flash Jr."_

_"It's Kid Flash, stupid. Why can't anyone get that right?" But he sounded tired and scared. He turned his bruised face to Artemis. "Artemis, I love you! You said you would never go back to this life!"_

_"Don't be stupid. She's my daughter, my own flesh and blood. How long did you really think she could hide her true nature?" Sportsmaster held the knife out once more. "Do it, Artemis."_

_Kid Flash struggled to his feet. "If you're going to kill me, I want you to look me in the eyes first and tell me you don't love me, too." Artemis stepped close, and Kid Flash thought maybe he had gotten through to her._

_"I don't love you." She stabbed the knife deep into Kid Flash's ribcage, piercing his heart. She watched the life drain from his eyes, and seconds after he hit the floor Kid Flash was dead._

_"Very good, daughter. You really are trustworthy."_

_"Of course, father." Artemis turned to follow her father, but stopped to look once more at Kid Flash. He was lifeless and broken. She turned back around and fell on top of Wally. They were in the hallway again, just Wally and Artemis. But this time, there was blood everywhere._

"NO!" Artemis shot up in bed, breathing hard and sobbing.

"Artemis! It's ok, it was just a nightmare!" She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she found herself staring into concerned emerald eyes.

"Wally!" Artemis threw her arms around his neck and awkwardly hugged him from her sitting-in-bed position. "You're alive."

"Um…last I checked, yeah." He stroked her hair softly. "What happened in your dream?" Artemis released him and laid back in bed, turned away from him. "Come on, don't give me that." He laid down beside her and pulled her close. "Tell me."

Artemis decided that as long as she was spooning with him and not looking him in the eyes, she could tell Wally about her dream. "I was with Sportsmaster, and he wanted me to prove my loyalty. I had decided to rejoin him. And to prove my loyalty, he wanted me to…" She stopped. Wally kissed her neck.

"Tell me. Whatever it is, tell me."

"He wanted me to…kill you. And you kept trying to tell me you love me, but he said that it was inveitable that I would join him. And then…then…" She pulled his arms tighter around herself. "I can't say it." She whispered.

"Yes you can. It was just a dream."

"I _stabbed_ you. _In the heart._ But the worst part…I said I didn't love you. And you believed me. I could see it in your eyes as you died." Artemis was silent. She felt Wally's arms fall away, and Artemis felt the tears coming back. "I'm so sorry…"

"Look at me." Wally's voice was kind, so Artemis slowly rolled over until she was face-to-face with Wally. "Don't ever say you're sorry for a dream. I don't care what you said happened in a dream, because it wasn't real. It was just a manifestation of your unconscious fear that deep down you are your father's daughter. But that's all dreams are. Premonition isn't real."

"But what I said…"

"Did you mean it?"

"No. I love you. That won't change. I'm just afraid that maybe…maybe I haven't changed enough. That I'll go back to being the assassin's daughter. I'd be someone that you have to stop. And I just don't think I could live with being someone you hate."

"I could never hate you. I promise." Wally kissed her nose. "And you know-"

"That you never break your promises, I know." Artemis smiled.

"See? We're already finishing each other's sentences! This relationship works." Wally laughed at Artemis's dark expression.

"Shut up, you big idiot." Artemis slept through the rest of the night, safe in Wally's warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Artemis woke up to find that Wally's snoring was still thunderous. "Wake up, Wally!" She shoved him.<p>

"Ow! What?"

"Get up! It's nine thirty."

"Who cares? It's Saturday." He still hadn't opened his eyes. "Sleeping in is my main objective." Artemis had an idea. She stood, grabbed the covers and blankets on her bed, and yanked them off the bed so hard Wally tumbled onto the floor.

"Are you awake yet?" Artemis smiled evilly down at him. He made a sour face.

"You're evil."

"Get up." She extended a hand, and he took it, but instead of getting up he pulled her down to floor with him.

"Feeling better?" He brushed stray piece of hair behind her ear. Artemis leaned in and kissed him.

"Yeah. Thanks for...you know, staying with me." She stood back up and pulled him up with her. "Now let's go. I'm hungry."

"Now you're speaking my language." Wally took her hand and they walked to the door, but when they opened it they all but ran into the youngest member of the team.

"Hey, guys." Robin smirked. "Having a little sleepover, I see. What did you do last night?" Artemis matched his smirk.

"Didn't Batman ever teach you not to ask questions you _really _don't want to know the answers to?" She brushed past Robin on her way down the hallway, and both boys watched her go.

"What...?" Robin looked at Wally, who just smiled and followed his girlfriend down the hallway.

"Babe, that was _awesome_." Wally slung an arm around Artemis's waist.

"Teaches him to do the ninja thing outside my door."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Somewhere in a fifty mile radius<em>**

Sportsmaster stood in front of three men. One of them was the man from the broadcast,Thomas, and the other two were his top men.

"Ok, I made my little speech. Now it's time for the second phase, and for that I'm going to need money."

"I have already told you. _I_ will decide what you need money for." Sportsmaster almost sounded bored. "You have played your part well so far, but that little explosion my daughter caused set us back. You need to tread carefully"

"I'm tired of all this careful business. I am ready to take down the Justice League, and I thought you were too." Thomas stepped forward. He was almost as tall as Sportsmaster, but not quite as muscular. Still, he had been in his fair share of fights, and Sportsmaster had no superpowers. "Now it seems like you're more interested in getting the family back together."

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Sportsmaster still sounded unconcerned.

"It's three trained men against one. I'll take my chances." Thomas gestured for his men to step forward, but they didn't move. "What the-" Sportsmaster grabbed Thomas by the throat.

"I have been very patient with you. I found you and your friends here scraping together a living in illegal fights, I peeled you off the pavement, trained you, gave you money, and even made you the face of this little operation. And you think that they would pick you over me?" Thomas started turning purple. "Now I suggest you be a good boy and do exctly as I say." He released the man, and when Thomas caught his breath he spoke.

"Fine. But when do we make a move?" Thomas glared at his employer.

"Soon," Was his only reply.

**Hello. I love cliffhangers. And making Robin into the annoying one. Ha! Anywho, have fun with your weeks. I will try to have another chapter by Friday so I can name reader of the week. Read and review!**


	13. We'll get them back

**To keepingmovingforward2, reader of the week is something I have made up to bestow upon either the author of the best review, someone that sends me helpful private messages, someone that has reviewed amny times, or anything else that I deem worthy of the honor. Or title. Whatever. **

**Also, lots of spare time today, obviously. No reader of the week on this chapter though since it's only Tuesday.**

"Come on Wally, tell me!" Robin ducked Wally's swing.

"Tell you what?" Wally dodged Robin's strike.

"What were you and Artemis doing last night? You have to tell me!"

"Why?" Wally rushed Robin, who dodged narrowly. Wally stopped short of interupting M'gann and Connor's match. He turned and rushed Robin again.

"Because I'm your best friend, and best friends tell each other about sleepovers in their girlfriend's room!" Robin landed a blow to Wally's chest that sent the speedster to the floor. The floor outlined Wally and labeled him with FAIL. Robin laughed and stood over his friend.

"Not if my girlfriend is scarier than my best friend." Wally shot out a leg and Robin joined his friend in the label of FAIL on the floor.

"She is totally not scarier than me!" Robin stood in a huff.

"Sure she is, and I can prove it." Wally leaned on his elbows.

"How?" Robin smirked. Wally looked over his shoulder to where M'gann had managed to trip Connor.

"Hey, Supey. Who's scarier: Robin, or Artemis?"

"Definately Artemis." Connor stood. "No offense, Robin."

"What about you, M'gann?" Robin crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the Martian.

"Oh, neither of you scare me." She smiled. "YOur little stare can't scare me."

"Told ya." Wally grinned as Artemis walked in. "Hey, babe. We were just...talking about you. Right, Robin?"

"Oh, um...yeah. We were...just..." Robin blushed. Artemis walked up to Robin and leaned down to his ear.

"This is why I'm scarier." She said quietly. She straightened and grabbed Wally's hand. "Come on, Black Canary told me to get you and meet her in the control room."

Artemis and Wally walked into the room to find Black Canary speaking to Batman on the large screen in the middle of the room. "Are you sure that they're ready for this?"

"They have a right to know." The dark knight shifted his pixelated gaze to the young heroes as they walked in. "We need to talk."

"Wally, Artemis, come here." Black Canary sounded worried, and Artemis was instantly on alert.

"What's going on?" Artemis crossed her arms.

"When was the last time either of you heard from Green Arrow and Flash?" Batman's face was characteristically unreadable with the white eyes of his mask. Wally thought back, and realized he hadn't received so much as a text message in over twenty-four hours. Artemis hadn't heard from Green Arrow in almost the same time.

"Why? What happened?" Wally felt a sense of unease washing over him.

"We don't know that _anything_ has happened." Black Canary was not pleased that Batman had chosen to bring the teenagers into this. "It's barely been a day. It probably doesn't mean anything."

"What? Of course it means something! Green Arrow always contacts me everyday, even if it's just a text."

"And my uncle won't stop sending me messages most days. I just thought that maybe he was too busy yesterday and today, but it _can't_ be a coincidence that two heroes are missing!" Wally was unusally serious. Black Canary sighed.

"We don't know that they're missing." She turned to Batman. "Do we?" Most people would have been intimidated by her tone of voice, but not Batman.

"We have had no communication with them for twenty four hours, their trackers have been disabled, and there is a credible group that has made threats against the members of the justice League. I believe there is need to be concerned."

"So you don't know where they are?" Artemis felt her voice rising. "We need to find them! And don't tell me we have to stay here bacause the team is on probation or suspension or whatever it is!"

"That's exactly what we're telling-" Black Canary was cut off by Batman.

"No. I agree with you, Artemis. I wanted to tell you what has happened so you can decide if you are ready to face your father. Also, please tell the rest of the team to stop eavesdropping and join us." The rest of the team filed silently in under the silent bat-glare from the screen.

"How does he always know?" Robin tried to be silent, but it was obvious everyone heard him.

"Since I can assume, based on past experience, that you will all go after Flash and Green Arrow even if I forbid it, you might as well go with our support. You will join us in the search for FLash and Green Arrow, and you will do things _our_ way. It seems that these men will make another appearence soon, and that is where you come in."

"What? You can't be serious!" Black Canary's stare could have curdled milk. "They're children!"

"What?" Connor was confused. "What do you mean?"

"He means...Batman is asking us to be live bait." Kaldur stepped forward.

"Exactly. I will not force you, but..."

"No. They aren't going to do it! How can you even suggest such a stupid, arrogant, dangerous-" Black Canary was yelling now.

"We'll do it." Kaldur looked at Black Canary, who was red in the face. They had quickly conferred using telepathy, and they had all agreed to be bait. "This is what you have been training us for. We are part of the Justice League, and now when we are being threatened we must do our part."

"That is _not_ what I'm training you for!" Black Canary took in the determined faces of the Young Justice team, and sighed. "But I can see I won't change your minds, so I'll help you. But we can't rush into anything."

"Black Canary is right. We can't let them know that you are the decoy." Batman's white mask-eyes were slightly narrowed. "Don't do anything stupid until I give you further instructions. If you want to help take these men down, you'll do exactly what I say."

"But what about Flash? And Green Arrow?" Wally stepped forward. "What about them?"

"We're looking. But there are no leads, so they will have to rely on the fact that we will never give up." Batman faded from the screen. Artemis suddenly felt light-headed and leaned heavily into Wally.

"This is bad." She touched the green arrow on her uniform briefly.

"We'll get them back." Wally wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

**Do you like where this is going? Let me know in the reviews. :)**

**BTW, I will not do this often, but I recently found an amazing Spitfire writer called RoyalVictory. Her stories make me smile, and they are awesome. Check her out.**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

**This isn't a chapter, please don't hate me. But one is in the works. I just thought I'd let you know about my new idea. **

**Ok, so tell me if you like this.**

**I was thinking that I would tell you that if you like, you may leave questions in the reviews or send them via message.**

**But not just any questions. You can ask questions (keep them relevant to the story please) to the specific characters. Then I will attempt to answer them in the voice of the character. However, be advised that I will not give away plot twists.**

**Any character is game: Robin, Aqualad, Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, Black Canary, or anyone else that has been in the story so far. **

**Or, if you really want, you can ask me questions directly and I will answer some of them before each chapter.**

**If this is a stupid idea, feel free to let me know.**

**Also, I am going to take this thing down eventually so there's only real chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. I make you put up with a lot, but believe me when I say that eveything I do, I do for a reason. That reason is to make each chapter the best it possibly can be. Because I love you guys. In a weird way, because I will probably never meet you, and even if I do, you won't know it because I will never reveal that it is me. But I love you anyways from a distance, because love is like coffee. It makes me feel better, I never run out because I can always make more, and it stunted my growth (just kidding). **

**~orangekangaroo**


	15. I spy

**Good God, I am on a role today. And yes, this is a real chapter. Anyways...**

**Oh nevermind. I can't think of anything to say. Just read the chapter. **

"So, Green Arrow. How is it that after all my training, all my hard work, everything I invested into that girl, that she joined the other side?" Sportsmaster leaned against the wall across from Green Arrow. The archer was chained to the wall, and imprisoned in a custom cell.

"I don't know. Ask her." Green Arrow inspected his fingernails. "But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's because you're an abusive, cruel, criminally insane man that happened to provide half of her genetics." Sportsmaster's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you so special? You have no superpowers, you just run around shooting arrows instead of facing your opponents head on."

"Technically, that's what Artemis does." Green Arrow was rewarded by the slight clenching of Sportsmaster's fists. "So if you really think about it, you trained your daughter to be a coward." Sportsmaster was mad now. He didn't know why, but the man in green really got to him.

"It seems you have an answer for everything." Sportsmaster ground his teeth at Green Arrow's continued indifference.

"Pretty much, yeah. Got any questions you need answered?"

"Same one as before. What. Makes. You. So. _Goddamn special.?"_ Sportmaster flipped a switch, sending volts of electricity down Green Arrow's chains. The man arched his back, but made no sound. When his twitching subsided, Green Arrow fixed his masked stare on the man he hated more than anyone. "Why does she choose you over me?"

"Because I don't hit her if she doesn't get something perfect the first time. I don't try to force her to be something she's not. I love her like my own daughter, something that you never managed to do in the middle of training her to be a killer." Green Arrow stood. "You don't deserve to be her father."

"Ooh, burn!" Flash had remained silent this whole time, but he saw the look on Sportsmaster's face and decided to distract him. "So, what's the plan? Ransom? Send a message to the Justice league with our deaths?"

"Shut up. You're just here because you just had to be the hero and try to save Robin Hood over here. But I suppose I was going to get you next. I want both of your..._students_ to, well...I don't want to spoil the surpise." Sportsmaster was interupted by his cellphone. "What?...Now?...Good, I'm on my way." He closed the phone. "Consider this conversation on hold. And don't worry, I won't kill you. I won't have to."

"Hey, before you go..." Sportsmaster paused and looked back at Flash.

"_What?_"

"I was just thinking...If _you're_ not going to kill me right away, you should feed me before I die of starvation." Flash grinned at the pissed villain. "I like nachos."

Sportsmaster stomped out of the room, and somewhere in the distance the two heroes heard something heavy shatter.

"You know, it's almost a gift the way you can drive people insane." Green Arrow tested his chains. "Can you get yourself out of there?"

"Nope. Advanced force field. Can't vibrate my molecules through it. We're stuck." Flash tested the field with a tentative hand, but it felt like glass. "I wonder how this thing works."

"What I want to know is what that maniac plans to do with us. Somehow, Artemis and Kid Flash are involved."

"I wonder how this thing lets oxygen in." He knocked on the glassy surface.

"I hope that he doesn't hurt Artemis again. She had to go through so much just to get away from that-FLASH! Stop tapping on that thing!" Green Arrow sighed. "Of all the Justice League..."

"Hey...wanna play a game?" Green Arrow sighed. "What? I'm bored and I'm hungry."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Dude, you realize that by now paranoid Batman and the rest of the Leagye has probably figured out something is wrong. We'll be fine." Flash sat down.

"I guess you're right."

"So...Do you think they'll really bring me any nachos?" Flash laid back and stared at the ceiling through the slightly blue force field. "I spy...with my little eye..."

Green Arrow groaned.

**Read and review!**


	16. It's complicated

**Ok, first of all...Question time.**

**From ChickenChick to Aqualad: Do YOU think Artemis is scarier than Robin?  
><strong>**Aqualad: I am the leader of the team, and therefore have no reason to fear them. Neither of them scare me.**

**From raelover123 to M'gann: What do you think of Artemis and Wally's relationship?  
><strong>**M'gann: It's so nice that they finally started dating. Hello, Megan! It was sooo obvious that they liked each other.**

**From raelover123 to Connor: Same question.  
><strong>**Connor: Why should I care? At least now Wally will stop flirting with M'gann.**

**So, how'd I do?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and please keep an open mind. :)**

Kaldur was anxious and when he was anxious, he went for a swim in the ocean. Thankfully, Mt. Justice was on the beach.

Being the leader of a bunch of rowdy, hormonal teenagers was difficult. Kaldur walked along the beach and when he reached the surf, he just stood for a moment and let the slightly cold water lap against his bare feet. He missed his home in Atlantis, but nobody was waiting for Kaldur there. Not anymore. Suddenly a flash of memory streaked across his brain. The touch of lips, masked eyes full of desire...then it was gone. Kaldur sighed and walked into the water until it reached his waist. Steady waves rocked him, and the sun glinted off his dark skin and black tattoos. Then he was gone beneath the water, swimming slowly as his muscles warmed to the strain.

There is no feeling like swimming in the ocean. The saltwater is slightly buoyant and feels like silk as it caresses the skin. Kaldur felt his racing thoughts slowing, his strokes becoming more powerful as he went deeper. He didn't need to come up for air because of his gills, and with his Atlantean heritage Kaldur could swim to incredible depths that are beyond the average human. Kaldur swam easily, and he was joined by various fish as he went further and further out.

Batman's plan was unusally...unplanned. It hinged on fate, something that Batman usually did not like to rely on. To Kaldur, this just showed how concerned Batman was about Flash and Green Arrow. The plan could go into action at any time, though today didn't seem to be the day.

Another flash of memory...The look of shame in his eyes as he turned away from Kaldur and walked out the door. Kaldur sighed inwardly. He was still trying to grasp all the complexities of human relationships. Things were different on land. But he couldn't think about _that_ right now. He needed to focus on the mission that would hopefully happen soon. Finally, after what felt like only minutes (but was actually close to an hour) Kaldur surfaced and looked at Mt. Justice. It was about a mile away, though Kaldur had swam much more than that due to his weaving and doubling back. With his sharpened sight, Kaldur could see someone on the beach, so he decided to swim back. Within minutes, faster than any Olympic swimmer, Kalder was striding out of the water towards the retreating figure. He grabbed his discarded towel and quickly dired off, throwing on his light shirt.

"Hey." Roy, also known as Red Arrow, stood before Kaldur.

"Hey." Kaldur glanced towards the entrance of the mountain. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just...I came to see you. Batman has lost his mind! This is suicide!" Kaldur silently pushed past the older boy and began walking towards the mountain. He knew a place where even the extensive security camera couldn't see them. Roy followed him. "Why would you even consider doing something to stupid?"

"Good to see you too." Kaldur stopped under one of the many shade trees and faced Roy. "I know this spot can't be seen by the cameras. That is what you prefer, is it not? Keeping secrets."

"Stop it. This isn't about..._that_."

"Than why have you come here? You have already questioned my merit as leader of my team. Perhaps next you would-" He was cut off by a very frustrated Roy.

"Of course I'm questioning you! This plan is ludicrous! Waiting for a villain to pull something so you can _try_ to stop him, _hope _that these people show up, and _possibly _get yourself captured so you can find Flash and Green Arrow? That's just so...so _stupid!_"

"When you say it like that, yes it is. But that is not what the team will be doing. I would think of all people, you would be willing to try anything to find your mentor." Kaldur fixed Roy with a cold stare. "But do not think for one moment that I haven't questioned the logic of this plan. It is dangerous, and possibly there will be injuries. But we have to do something. Two of my friends' mentors are missing, and it is likely that they were taken to lure Artemis and Wally into a trap."

"Or Artemis is-"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Not now!" Kaldur was mad now. Roy just couldn't let go of his suspiscions. "Artemis has proven time and time again that she is no longer with her father. But you cannot let it go! Why? What has she done to you that is so terrible that you refuse to believe that perhaps people can change?" Roy was silent. "Exactly! She has done _nothing_ but prove herself to be loyal to me and the team. She told us the truth. Revealed her deepest secrets to us, and we accepted her." Kaldur started to walk away. "Maybe you should try it."

"Kaldur, don't walk away. I'm sorry, ok?" Roy put a hand on Kaldur's arm. "I didn't mean to upset you. It's just...you're sixteen and you're willingly heading into a life or death situation! That goes beyond courage into stupidity!"

"You are eighteen and cannot even admit that you are attracted to men." Kaldur turned to face Roy with sad eyes. "That is truly stupid."

"Kaldur, that...what happened that day...I mean...we..." Roy ran a hand through his hair. "I was grateful that you helped me with Luthor. I was tired, and I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't to...you know.."

"Kiss me? You could at least say it out loud." Kaldur's gaze softened a little. "On Atlantis-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! On Atlantis, gay relationships are considered perfectly natural, blah blah blah. But here...not everyone is so accepting." Roy shifted uncomfortably. "Besides, I'm still attracted to women. _You're_ the only guy I've ever thought I was attracted to." Kaldur's eyes widened and filled with hurt. "Oh, shit! I didn't mean it like that!" He punched the air in frustration. "I'm just so goddamned confused!"

"When you figure it out, let me know." Kaldur placed a hand on Roy's face, who flinched away. Kaldur retracted his hand with a sad look on his face. "You need to figure out if how you feel means more to you than what others think about you. But know this. I will not wait forever." Kaldur turned away with dry eyes, though on the inside he was crying.

Roy watched him go, letting himself remember the feel of Kaldur's fingers on his face. Then he went further back in his memories.

_Red Arrow stood with Aqualad, talking about Cheshire and her connections to what had happened that night. She and Sportsmaster had tried to assassinate Lex Luthor earlier in the week, and Cheshire was a bit of a sore spot for Red Arrow. He felt himself getting worked up, and suddenly stopped talking when he saw the slightly amused look in Aqualad's eyes._

_"I'm rambling. She just...gets to me."_

_"That is normal. She did try to kill you on separate occasions." They sat on top of some building, over looking the street. It was Aqualad's turn for patrol, and Red Arrow had decided on whim to join him. It was a quiet night, slightly cooler than what was comfortable, but not cold._

_"Let's talk about something else." Red Arrow looked over at Aqualad. Of all the old side kicks, he felt closest to the Atlantean, with his dark skin and strange grey-green eyes. Like sea foam, so fragile-looking they hardly seemed fitting for such a powerful person. Red Arrow mentally shook himself. Why was he admiring the younger boy? "So...tell me. Are you homesick? For Atlantis?" Aqualad considered for a moment._

_"Yes, sometimes. I never felt I truly belonged, but...I grew up there. The beautiful colors of the houses, the palace..." Kaldur stared at the moon. "Though I do enjoy the nighttime here. The moon is...It's different from anything that I knew in Atlantis." Red Arrow saw the sadness in his friend's eyes._

_"Was there, you know, a girl?" He immediately regretted asking as pain flashed in Aqualad's eyes. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."_

_"No, that is alright. I did once. But...that is in the past." Kaldur tried to smile. "It is really alright. I have moved on." _

_Red Arrow suddenly felt something very different for his friend. Sadness wasn't quite the right word, neither was pity. It was somewhere in the middle. Aqualad had obviously had his heart broken, and to Red Arrow, that was just wrong. He placed his bare hand on Kaldur's bare shoulder. It was meant as just a friendly gesture of sympathy, but it was as if some of Aqualad's electricity traveled up his arm upon contact. But it was...pleasant, in a way, and Red Arrow could see that Aqualad had felt it too. They locked eyes. Kaldur's were full of surprise, but also something else. Something like...there was no word for it. But Red Arrow felt something too. He had dated girls before, and he had felt attracted to them physically. But this was different. He felt himself leaning in unconsciously, and before he knew it his lips were on Aqualad's._

Roy shook himself out of his fantasy. That had been the pleasant part. But after breaking away, he had practically fallen back a few steps, gasping in shock. It wasn't just that he had kissed another guy. It was that he had really liked it, and Kaldur had responded to it too! The look in his eyes though, when Roy told him they could never do it again or tell anyone about, it was heart-breaking. Roy just couldn't accept that he was...well, that he might like boys _and_ girls. But it was also Kaldur's deep feelings and spirituality that made him so attractive. But Roy now felt bad for adding one more layer to the list of things Kaldur had to worry about.

* * *

><p>Kalder made it to the shower before his eyes finally filled with tears. Beneath his reserved exterior was the sensitive side of his personality, the one that loved deeply and allowed him to have deep loyalty to his friends. But it was also vulnerable, so Kaldur hid it behind his walls of emotionless. Standing under the spray of the shower, he realized that this was not a good time to worry about his dating life, with everything that was going on. But he couldn't help it. Kaldur realized he needed to talk to someone.<p>

* * *

><p>Artemis opened her door, and she was thankfully alone. At the sight of her leader's sad sea foam eyes, she let him in soundlessly, and locked her door. Kaldur stood awkwardly in the center of her room.<p>

"Kaldur, what's wrong?" At the words, he broke down and told her everything. She pulled him into a hug, which was difficult because of his height, but she managed.

"I just...needed to talk to someone I knew would not look down on me. Apparently, relationships with those of the same gender are seen as wrong here." Kaldur sighed as Artemis tightened her hold. It was hard to see such a strong person so broken.

"Some people think that, yes. But I don't. The team doesn't. And the world is changing. If Roy isn't an idiot, he will too." Artemis released him and smiled at the relieved look in Kaldur's eyes. "And believe me, I know idiot. For God's sake, I'm dating one. Roy isn't one."

"Thank you. For everything. Now I must speak with Black Canary about our new mission. Hopefully, it will happen soon." He left her room in a much better mood.

**Ok. I decided that Kaldur should get some love. I mean, he's the definition of friend-zoned. Plus, though this is a Spitfire story, there must be variation or it will get stale. But don't worry. They'll be back. So...yeah, that's it. Review me, leave a question for a character, etc.**

**Oh, and reader of the week is a tie between ChickenChick for having the first question, and Water Breather for being a great reviewer and confidant.**


	17. I'm scared

**Questions**

**From BekCholie to Wally: How are you feeling, with your uncle being kidnapped? Whelmed?  
>Wally: Obviously you've been talking to Robin. And yes, I guess I feel "whelmed". But I just have this feeling that Flash is ok.<strong>

**From shadowcore to Artemis: Do you ever find yourself thinking "OMG! I'M DATING KID FLASH!...i must be going insane?  
>Artemis: Every single day. I ask myself "How did this happen?". But then I realize I don't care.<strong>

**Ok, we're back to the story.**

"Is this new league really that much of a surprise? I mean, sometimes it seems that our so-called heroes cause more damage than the villians they fight!" The talking head on the screen spoke as if he really knew a lot. His co-talking head frowned intelligently.

"How can you possibly know that? Superman, Batman, the Flash, all of them have saved the world more than once. Can we really afford to go on without them?" This question was of course a set up.

"This is what these men are talking about. We have become so reliant on heroes and their powers that we have lost the ability to fight for ourselves! We provide them with a huge headquaters, clean up their messes, and literally bend over backwards for them. I think it's time for a few viewer calls."

Batman's face was hard as he watched the broadcast with the league. Wonder Woman watched him warily.

"Hello, you're our first caller."

"Yeah. You keep saying we're too relient on superpowers. What about Batman and Robin? They don't have any powers and they trust the Justice League."

"Yes, that is true. But Batman-" The man himself paused the screen.

"Apparently there is some..._unrest_ brewing." He sat back down in his seat.

"People are just scared. And there have always been those who opposed the Justice League." Martian Manhunter thought for a moment. "Perhaps we should prepare a statement?"

"What's all this about them cleaning up our messes? We repair the city when we cause damage, or we provide the money." Superman glanced at Batman. "Well, someone does."

"This should not be tolerated!" Wonder Woman slammed a fist down on the table. "We have devoted our lives to protecting the world, and now they are turning against us!"

"Calm down." Two quiet words from Batman were all that was needed to quiet the angry Amazon, a difficult feat. "Not everyone is turning against us. Most of the world still looks upon us favorably, but we need to tread carefully until this threat is neutralized. We do not want to validate their point in any way."

"So what should we do? Flash and Green Arrow have been missing for over three days." Wonder Woman was still angry, but she respected their leader.

"There is little that the _League_ can do."

"You mean Young Justice is the solution? You are willing to endanger a bunch of kids? You're willing to put _Robin_ in danger?" Captain Marvel stood. "I understand your reasons, but I think maybe you should take a better look at them." He walked out. Wonder Woman could have sworn she saw Batman's mouth twitch.

"This meeting is over for now. We _will_ discuss this again soon. Right now it is only the tabloid shows. I suggest each of you think about how we should respond if the media turns against us. If it comes down to it, we will vote on a course of action." Batman waited while everyone else left the room so he could be alone with his thoughts. But he wasn't alone for long.

"Batman?" The hesitant voice of Wonder Woman floated over to Batman. The superhero walked over to stand with Batman.

"What?"

"I know that you're conflicted about sending your protege into-"

"My son."

"What?" Wonder Woman looked at Batman's masked eyes.

"I'm sending my _son_ into this." Wonder Woman remained silent. It was so rare for Batman to share his thoughts with her. "But I can think of no other way to find these men. They say they will stop crime instead of having the Justice League do it. How long until they come after the League itself? How long before they escalate from kidnapping to public execution?"

"We know. Nothing about this situation is ideal, but we're doing the best we can with what we have." Wonder Woman placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're old enough to make their own decisions."

"I keep trying to figure out another way to find Flash and Green Arrow, but everytime I think about using another League member, I know that they will probably scare the nameless vigilantes away. At least until they manage to turn more of the world against us or eliminate us through covert methods." Batman turned towards the door and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

Batman walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Artemis was dreaming about a particularly wonderful afternoon with Wally. It was a nice change from the nightmares that had plagued her in the past. But her dream was interupted when she was grabbed by her hair and thrown to the ground. Before she could even react her wrists were bound and her mouth was gagged. She struggled until she felt the cold knife against her throat.<p>

"Don't move, Artemis." Sportsmaster's cold voice hissed in her ear. "One way or another, you're coming with me. It's up to you how many pieces you're in when we arrive. And don't try anything. Anyone who tries to save you..." Artemis knew he wasn't bluffing, so she stood still and allowed her father to lead her out of her room. They were walking down the hall when they were joined by two other nameless henchmen. Artemis was praying in her head that no one came out and saw her being kidnapped at knife and gunpoint. She didn't want her friends to get hurt because of her. But as luck would have it, someone was awake.

"Artemis? What the hell is going on?" Wally stood in his flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt with an armful of food. _Damn his midnight snacking!_ thought Artemis.

"Well, looks like our second guest has saved us the trouble of picking him up. Don't do anything stupid. Even with your speed I could slice her open before you got to me. Now be a good boy and come along." Sportsmaster nodded at his men who approached a very stiff Wally. They tied his arms behind his back, though it was unnecessary. Wally wouldn't have done anything to put Artemis in danger because Sportsmaster wasn't a psychopath. He was a sociopath, one without any feelings, and Wally didn't want to test him.

"Why are you doing this?" Wally winced as his wrists were handcuffed in addition to his other restraints. They didn't want to be too careful with the speedster.

"You'll find out. Now, be quiet. You wouldn't want to wake anyone." Sportsmaster paused, his face deep in concentration. Suddenly he smiled. "Ah, the others aren't here, are they?" Robin had gone home with Batman, Kaldur was out for a nightly swim with Aquaman, and M'gann and Superboy were with Martian Manhunter. They all just wanted to spend time with those they loved.

"Do you realize what you are doing?" Wally spoke softly.

"Yes. Though I have my own reasons beyond those pathetic idiots that think they can really take over the Justice League by themselves. But really, using the money I..._provide_ for them, the training I give them, and the perfect traps tat I set up, they are really just opening up the world to the highest bidder."

"So this is all about money? You're insane!"

"Gag him, please. His mentor is annoying. I can already see that it comes with the speedster territory. And yes, it is about money, but also power. But I've said enough for now. It's time to have a reunion." They rushed the two teenagers out of the mountain. As they reached the small, strange-looking plane, Sportsmaster stopped. "Nothing personal." He sprayed both of them with a gas, and that was the last thing they remembered.

* * *

><p>Artemis was cold, and she was so tired she had to force herself to open her eyes. She was only wearing a light tank top and pajama shorts, and as she woke she realized that she and Wally were in the cargo hold of the strange little plane. Her arms and legs weren't tied anymore, but the cargo hold had no visible door or anything else in it, most likely to keep her from escaping. She forced herself to stand and tested the walls, but they were made of something strong, and she couldn't find any weaknesses. Someone groaned to her left. Wally was beginning to wake up.<p>

"Where are we?" He yawned. "I hate knock out gas. It makes you so sleepy."

"Cargo hold." Her teeth were chattering. "Judging by the temperature in here, I'd say we're going somewhere cold. Or he's just messing with us."

"Beautiful, your lips are turning blue." His green eyes, though full of drug-induced drowsiness, were worried.

"I think we have bigger problems." Her eyes were heavy, and her legs gave out so she laid down next him. "We're trapped in here, no doubt on the way to some sick test of my father's, we don't know where we're going, and no one knows where we are."

"Well, yeah, but you're cold and we can't do anything about our current situation. So..." He pulled her into his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Come here and get warm. I have a higher body temperature."

"Wally...I'm scared." Artemis whispered. "My father is a lunatic, but he is a smart lunatic. And he's cruel." Wally tightened his arms slightly.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Artemis felt her shivering slowing down. "I'm afraid he'll hurt _you._ And of all the things he's done to me, that would be the worst."

"Hey, don't worry. This is Kid Flash you're talking to. Besides, I did _promise_ to always come back to you." Wally heard a hissing sound. "Great. More...gas...bastards..."

"Wally..." Artemis succumbed to the gas.

**How much do you hate me? I obviously love cliffhangers. Ha!**

**On a more serious note, **thank you to the reviewers who share their honest opinions. I do not mind if you are critical. I welcome it, and nothing will offend me unless you attack me personally instead of my writing. ****

****Read and review, you beautiful people who make me feel good by reading my writings. :)****


	18. Reunited

**Questions**

**From celestialstarrynight to Robin: Did you know that an Aster is a flower? So are you implying that you are feeling flowers when you say you are 'feeling the aster'?  
>Robin: Ok, now <em>that<em> makes _no_ sense whatsoever. How can you _feel_ flowers?**

**From BekCholie to Wally: Of course I've talked to Robin. His laughter/butchered words are very contagious, aren't they?  
>Wally: I guess you could say that. Contagious like a yawn.<br>So I've taken you've had a run in with knock out gas before, huh? Were any of those times with the Flash?  
>Wally: If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Just kidding. Yes, it's part of a superhero's life to train with knockout gas.<strong>

**From Water Breather to Robin: What do you think of Wally and Artemis dating?  
>Robin: I think the funnier question is, what will Artemis do if Wally breaks up with her?<strong>

"Hey, Robin Hood." Flash grinned. He knew that nickname bugged Green Arrow and that the other man couldn't get him through his prison.

"Flash, I swear to God, if you say it again..." Green Arrow was lying on his back.

"I spy..." The speedster started.

"Don't do it."

"With my little eye..."

"_I'm serious."_

"Something green." He waited expectantly.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Green Arrow sighed.

"I spy...with my little eye...something-" Flash looked around.

"SHUT UP! You've been playing that game for hours!"

"Kill joy." Flash sighed as well. "I'm bored. And hungry."

"Shocking." Green Arrow sat up.

"How long have we been down here?"

"I don't know. Days."

"Oh, thanks. That was _so_ specific." The heroes were interupted by the arrival of Sportsmaster and their sidekicks who were roughly pushed into their mentor's confinements. "Wally! What are you doing here?"

"Artemis!" Green Arrow caught her as they pushed her into the cell and hugged her. "Are you alright? I was worried about you."

"Oh, I just decided that you two should have a little company, so I picked up some guests at Mt. Justice. Nobody even thought to check Artemis for a tracker."

"What are you talking about?" Green Arrow placed himself in front of his "niece."

"When I put that knife through her stomach, it was coated in microscopic nano-trackers that lasted long enough to show me where your hideout was." Sportsmaster smiled. "It's amazing what science and money can do with a little _friendly persuasion_."

"If you touch my niece again-" Green Arrow was cut off by volts of electricity.

"She's _not_ your niece. Artemis is _my_ daughter, whether she likes it or not. The sooner she accepts that, the better things will turn out. For her, anyways."

"I hate you." Artemis was pissed. Sportsmaster shrugged and walked out of the room.

"As good as it is to see you, I can't say that I'm glad you're here." Flash ruffled his nephew's head. "We've been trying to figure a way out of here, but they've thought of everything. They took out the trackers in our costumes, and it looks like they didn't need to bother with yours."

"Do you know what's going on?" Artemis looked up at her mentor.

"No, not really. All we know is that this whole vigilante nonsense is just that. Nonsense. He's just trying to take out the justice League physically and in the media so the world will be open to the highest bidder."

"So, no one knows where we are, we can't escape, and our captor is trying to take over the world." Wally counted them off on his fingers.

"I don't think he's trying to _personally_ take over the world, but I think _someone_ does." Flash thought for a moment. "Whomever it is is obviously well-funded. They have a lot of money. I mean, _a lot_ of money."

"Like Bruce Wayne?" He was the first rich man that Artemis thought of.

"I doubt that." Flash shot Green Arrow a look. "Whoever it is, they've planned this to the last detail."

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Green Arrow noticed her messing with a small hemp bracelet. It had a few small beads woven into it, and it was a gift she had received from Robin along with her Batman t-shirt.

"I'm thinking. I fidget when I think sometimes. We can't be _that_ far away from Mt. Justice."

"Well, so much for Batman's plan." Wally smiled. "I would _not _want to be the one to tell Batman that his plan failed before they even got a chance to use it."

"That's true." Green Arrow couldn't help it when he smiled. It was just nice to have someone to talk to other than Flash.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what happened?" Batman looked sternly at the remaining team members. Zatanna and Red Arrow stood<p>

"When I arrived this morning, Artemis and Wally were gone and the security systems were down." Kaldur pointed at the screen where dots marked the locations of the team members. "They left their costumes, so their trackers are of no use to us and we cannot contact them."

"Actually..." Robin stepped forward. "There might be a way to find Artemis, and I think it's safe to assume that Kid Flash is with her."

"Really? What did you do?" Black Canary raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if she's wearing the bracelt I gave her..." His wrist computer popped up. He typed on the holographic keyboard and a map appeared with a single orange dot. It was hovering over the border of New York. "It's not as accurate as the ones in our costumes. They could be anywhere with a ten mile radius. It was the only on small enough to fit in the bead."

"Robin, did you put a tracker in that bracelet?" Robin nodded and Black Canary sighed. "We'll talk about the importance of privacy later."

Batman, on the other hand, felt a surge of pride for his protege. "Then we'll find them."

**Ok, read, review, enjoy over and over. And be sure to leave your questions. I have fun answering them.**


	19. Do what's right

**OMG awesome questions! Let's get to it.**

**From Taren Hawk to Batman: How did you not know that Robin had placed the tracker in Artemis's bracelet? You are, afterall, Batman.  
>Regretfully, Batman could not be found to answer your question. He's difficult to track down, but my personal Bat-Signal is in the mail.<strong>

**From celestialstarrynight to Robin: Really, is there no such thing a privacy to you bats? Did you plant a tracker on Barbra and Zatanna too?  
>Robin: *blushes* Um...I plead the fifth. Look it up.<strong>

**From BekCholie to Robin: What ever could have possessed you to put a tracker on Artemis (You know, besides paranoia)?  
>Robin: I wanted to see if I build a tracking device small enough to fit in a bead, and I did. Black Canary is a little mad though...<br>Second question from BekCholie to Robin: Would you consider "nial" a word? Like the opposite of denial?  
>Robin: I don't think so. People would think I was talking about the Nile River or something. But I like where you're going.<strong>

**From RUNOS SISTER (just something that would be fun to say to him): Oh Robin, tell someone next time you plan on tracking a gift given to them by you!  
>Robin: Telling them about it kind of defeats the purpose.<strong>

**Ok, back to the story which, btw, was only going to be three or four chapters long when I started. But I underestimated how many people would read it, so now it's stretching past fifteen chapters. Thank you! **

Sportsmaster walked quietly into the room and stood in front of Artemis and Green Arrow with his back to the speedsters. "Which one of you has a tracker?" His voice was quiet, like a cobra waiting to strike.

"What?" Green Arrow stood, the length of chain rattling slightly. "You made sure none of us had any trackers."

"Apparently, we missed one. My men have reported seeing more Justice League movement in the area than usual. And the only reason I can think of is a secret tracker. Now, tell me! Who has it?"

"Seriously! None of us have any trackers. You grabbed me and Artemis before we could even get dressed!" Wally watched as Sportsmaster opened the cage and pulled Artemis out by her hair. He held a knife to her neck with one arm and restrained her with the other. "What are you doing?" Wally felt panic rising in his throat.

"Tell me who's tracker it is, or I cut Artemis's pretty face!" He pushed the knife harder into her neck without breaking the skin.

"There are no trackers! Please! Let her go!" Green Arrow pulled at his chains. But Sportsmaster was looking at the bracelet that Artemis was wearing.

"Who gave you this beauiful thing? One of your friends? Tell me!"

"It was R-Robin." Sportsmaster ripped it off and threw Artemis back into the prison with Green Arrow who caught her.

"Let's see. Now why would mini-bat give you such a thing?" He threw it on the ground and smashed the beads under his heel, revealing small bits of machinery. "He really is the Batman's student." Artemis stared in shock at the remains of her favorite bracelet. Robin had put a tracker in it! Normally, she would kill him for somthing like that, but now she clung to the idea like a ray of light. That meant that the League might be able to find them.

"Artemis, you _lied._" Cheshire stepped into the room. She had her mask on, with its creepy cat eyes and smile. "I'm surprised at you." Then she noticed the look on Artemis's face. "Or...You didn't know, did you? This is just too good! Your own teammate didn't trust you to go around with a tracking device!" She laughed.

"Either way, the League probably knows we're here. I guess it's time to move on. But we have time for one more thing." He turned to Flash. "Family really _is_ the most important thing in life, isn't it?" Almost faster than the eye could follow, Wally was out of the force field and Sportsmaster threw him hard to the floor. Wally's head connected painfully and before he could react, Sportsmaster delivered a hard kick that broke his rib and another to his right shin. The crack bone could be heard as Wally's tibia (shin bone) fractured. Wally collapsed, winded and almost unconscious from pain.

"You...asshole." Wally gasped.

"Wally!" Flash, Artemis, and Green Arrow spoke in unison.

"Stop it!" Artemis grabbed the bars. "Don't hurt him!" She watched in horror as Wally spat blood onto the floor.

"It's time to show your true colors." Sportsmaster once again pulled Artemis out of the prison and held her by the neck. "You keep saying you're a hero. But are you really?"

"Sportsmaster, what are you doing?" Cheshire took a wary step forward. She had seen that look in is eyes before. He was about to do something he knew was cruel.

"Go check the men and ready the plane! We're leaving soon." Cheshire didn't move. "NOW!" Artemis watched her go. "Now, here's what I'm going to do. I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She spat the words. Wally groaned on the floor as his breathing turned wheezy.

"And don't try anything stupid. I can kill your _uncle_ here with the touch of a button. I think your boyfriend has a punctured lung." He released her. "Put him out of his misery. " He pressed a knife into her hand.

Artemis's veins filled with ice. "No."

"Put him out of his misery, or I'll make him _watch_ as I kill you _and _his mentor." Sportsmaster loomed over his daughter.

"Why...?" Artemis whispered.

"Because you see, to be a hero, you have to be willing to gie up your life for others. But you, my dear, are not a hero." He placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder. "That's how I know that you won't give your life for his. And when you kill him, the Justice League will reject you and you'll have no were to go."

"And then what? You ask me to come back?" Artemis stared into her father's cold eyes.

"No. You _beg_ on your hands and knees to come back." Sportsmaster pushed her towards the gasping boy on the floor. "Now prove me right." She didn't move, and kept her eyes locked on her father.

"No." Sportsmaster slashed his daughter's arm with a blade. Artmies cried out in shock and clasped a hand to her wound, dropping to her knees.

"Artemis!" Green Arrow souted.

"Juvie Flash, if she doesn't kill you, I'll kill her slowly. One. Cut. At a time." He dragged his knife across her shoulder, leaving a spreading line of red. Both cuts would leave permanent scars, but they wouldn't kill her. "Is that what you want for her?"

"Artemis, it's ok." He lift his eyes to meet hers.

"No, Wally. I won't do it. I can't!" She saw blood trickling through her fingers as the wound on her arm bled.

"If you don't, he'll kill you, and I couldn't live with that."

Green Arrow desparately wanted to say something, but the dangerous look in his opponent's eyes kept him quiet. Flash, on the other hand, was not as cautious.

"What the hell is the matter with you? She's your daughter! What kind of choice are giving her? Die or sell her soul to the devil?" Flash punched at the glassy force field.

"This isn't about that. This is about forcing her to realize who she is." Sportsmaster turned to Artemis. "What is your final answer?"

Artemis looked at Wally. "I love you." He closed his eyes as she raised the knife...and threw it at her father, who dodged it. "I'll never do it. I'm not an idiot! You'd kill everyone in this room anyways regardless of what I do. You made me live my childhood for what _you_ believed in. I choose to _die_ for what _I_ believe in."

Sportsmaster stood perfectly still. "I'm disappointed in you." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up until her feet dangled off the floor. "I'm giving you one more chance to do the smart thing and join me again." She spat in his face. He threw her down, hard, next to Wally.

"Beautiful, what are you doing?" Wally reached for her hand and twined his fingers in hers. The sound of his breathing made Artemis want to cry.

"What _I _think is right." She kissed him. "I'm sorry, Green Arrow, Flash."

"It's ok, sweetheart." Green Arrow felt is vision clouding as the girl he thought of as a daughter came closer to death. "Love you."

"I love you, too, D-Dad." Artemis felt a tear slip down her face.

"Alright, enough! You're making me sick with all this martyr crap." Sportsmaster picked up his favorite knife from the floor where Artemis has dropped it. "I have a deadline." His phone rang. The criminal rolled his eyes and pulled it out.

"Now that's just rude." Sportsmaster glared a Flash.

"Slow down. What happened?...WHAT? You incompetent, worthless, little-" THe phone was knocked out of his grasp by a red-tipped batarang. "What the-"

A teenage boy's creepy laugh filtered into the room as objects mysteriously lifted off the ground and whips of water sliced through Green Arrow's cage and chains. Two arrows with red fletching (feathers) took out the men that came to their boss's aid. Lastly, a very angry Kryptonian fist smashed its way through the force field holding Flash. A spell in the ancient language of magic tossed Sportsmaster across the room.

Artemis felt herself pulled gently to her feet and a green bow was placed in her hand by the familiar unsmiling Red Arrow. The rest of the team fanned out as Sportsmaster regained his footing, and he was not amused.

"Robin, we need to have a serious talk about fashion." Artemis readied an arrow.

**Ok, read and review. Also, I am planning to write another Young Justice fanfiction after this one. On my profile is a poll. Vote for your favorite pairing for my next fanfiction! Thanks, you guys are the best!**

**~orangekangaroo**


	20. Bonds of friendship

**Questions: **

**From yob3 to Kaldur: Do you know Black Manta is your father?  
>Kaldur: I was <em>raised <em>by Calvin Durham. While I am unsure if he is my genetic relative, I consider him my father.**

**From celestialstarrynight to Red Arrow: Would it kill you to smile for once? And do you think Jade is hot? Oh,  
>and you can't plead the 5th like Robin did.<br>Red Arrow: I don't smile unless I'm happy. And as for your second question, she's a villain. It doesn't matter that I think she's hot. Physical attraction isn't the only thing that matters.  
>Robin: You never said pleading the fifth wasn't an option. And R.A., you think Cheshire is <em>hot? *ducks arrow*<br>_Red Arrow: *blushing* Shut up, you little troll. **

Superboy helped Wally stand up as Flash darted in front of Sportsmaster.

"It's my turn!" He let loose a volley of blows on the masked villain. "Nobody hurts Kid Flash like that!" Sportsmaster managed to duck a blow and land one of his own to Flash's stomach sending the superhero flying. Red Arrow fired an arrow that exploded into a net, but before it could reach its target, it was sliced in half. Cheshire stood in front of it with her collapsable katana.

"I don't think so. It's time to leave." Her mask hid her face, but from her tone the team could tell she was annoyed.

"It is over, Cheshire! Surrender. The League is here and they will deal with you." Kaldur stepped forward. "You have failed."

"You think I wasn't prepared for the off chance that you would find me?" He pulled out a black box with a red button covered by a plastic safety cap. "You have two choices: You can fight me, and we all die, or you can let me go free and get out this place before it blows." He pressed the button before anyone could stop him. The first explosion rang out somewhere behind them, shaking the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" Artemis shouted. She tried to rush him, but he threw Cheshire at her, knocking them both to the ground.

"Make up your mind." Sportsmaster bolted. Flash almost went after him, but a groan from Wally stopped him. Cheshire stood and turned to leave but another explosion caused a chunk of ceiling to fall and knocked the others off their feet. Artemis kicked her out of the way and then rolled to side, narrowly avoiding it herself.

"Don't think this makes us friends." Cheshire stood and ran, stopping to blow a kiss to Red Arrow over her shoulder.

"We have to get out of here." Robin looked up from his holographic wrist-computer. "This whole place will collapse is less than seven minutes."

"Ok, let's go!" Flash reached to take Wally, but Wally stopped him.

"No! Go make sure the rest of the League makes it out! I'll be fine!" Wally smiled at his uncle. "You're the fast one now." Flash nodded and sped away.

"We need to leave!" Superboy helped Wally and Green Arrow caught Artemis when she started to weave from blood loss.

"I'm fine!" Artemis tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind and follow her teamates up the stairs.

"Can't we...take...the elevator?" Wally's breathing was labored, and though a punctured lung is survivable, it is not pleasant.

"You idiot! You can't take the elevator in a fire!" Zatanna muttered a spell and the locked door in front of them opened. "Haven't you ever heard that?"

"Less fighting, more running!" Green Arrow ran in front with Robin who was leading them out. Behind them another explosion shook the building. "A _lot_ more running." They came up on a large door that was locked. Zatanna tried to open it but she was too drained.

"Superboy, I need help! This is the last door and then it's a straight shot!" Robin checked his computer again. "A bomb could make the situation worse, so, you know...do your thing." Superboy rolled his eyes and leaned Wally against the wall as he went to punch the door down. Artemis stood by Wally, keeping an eye on his pale face. As soon as Superboy had the door open, another explosion rang out. The rumbling didn't stop, and the doorway started collapsing. Wally grabbed Artemis and threw her into the team as rubble blocked the door.

"Wally!" Artemis tried to move some the rubble in a panic. "Artemis, you need to go!" His voice was muffled. "Superboy, I know you can hear me! Take her and go! I'll be fine! I promise." The strong boy complied and picked up a struggling Artemis.

Moments later they burst out into the open air and Artemis saw for the first time where she had been held. It was an airplane hanger that had been renovated to be a headquarters. Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and other members of the Justice League were outside already. Artemis tried to go back in.

"Artemis, no!" Green Arrow grabbed her arm, and due to blood loss she was too weak to break free. "No! He made his choice!"

"Where's Wally?" Flash sped up to them. "Where is he?" Artemis pointed shakily to the building. "Oh my god! I'm going to-" One more concussive blast threw the heroes fatuher back. Artemis watched as the building collapsed in flames.

Artemis stood and was tempted to run to the ruins, but the heat of the blaze was unbearable. She turned to look at her team, all of whom had shocked looks on their faces. Green Arrow went to his apprentice and hugged her hard. Artemis tried to pull away at first, but she submitted to the embrace and sobbed into his shoulder.

Robin stared at them. Wally had been his best friend, his brother, his partner-in-crime. He felt a familar presence behind him and turned to face Batman. "We tried...we tried to..." He broke down. Robin was embarassed that he had started crying in front of everyone, but he was even more surprised when Batman did something so out of character the whole Justice League was silent. Batman placed his hands on his son's shoulders, and then pulled him into a hug. Robin was shocked, but he quickly returned the embrace. It reminded him of the first time he had gone out on patrol with Batman offcially. He had been so proud of his costume that he had hugged Batman. The feeling of safety as Batman's cape fell around him hadn't changed in all those years.

Flash just stood there. He knew he should call his brother, but he couldn't. When Wally had become Kid Flash, he had promised the kid's parents that he would keep him safe. The fastest man alive had failed.

**To be continued...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Right now. ;)**

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to sound of a light humming. He was back in one those weird planes, but he wasn't in the cargo hold. He was sitting in the co-pilot's chair. He turned his head and saw the pilot. She had dark hair, a green kimono, and a mask. A smiling cat-face mask.<p>

"Cheshire."

"Yup. That's me." She observed the paniked look in his eyes. "Oh, don't flatter youself. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why did you kidnap me?"

"Kidnap is such a strong word. I just wanted to talk to you." She pulled off her mask. "I know you know the importance of a secret identity."

"You look like...You're her sister, aren't you?" Wally was shocked by how different she looked from Artemis, but there were subtle similarities.

"Correct. I owe nothing to Sportsmaster. He was just the one paying me at the time. Nothing personal, you know." Wally rolled his eyes.

"Right." He was going to say something else when he was reminded by his side that he had a punctured lung.

"Don't worry, I'm going to drop you off in a few minutes. But first...I just wanted to remind you that your girlfriend's sister is an assassin that knows several languages and can disappear so well even Batman can't find her." Wally stared wide-eyed at her.

"Why do you even care?"

Cheshire looked out the window. "Get ready to jump. It's your stop. And tell Artemis we're even. Your life for mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, don't hate me. But I think the reunion deserves its own chapter. Read, review, and don't forget to vote in my poll for your two favorite pairings!<strong>

**~orangekangaroo**


	21. A promise kept

**Questions:**

**To Robin from BekCholie: So Wally's your "partner-in-crime." What's the best prank you guys ever pulled together? What's the best one you ever pulled on him? And the best he (if any) ever pulled on you (successfully- meaning you didn't detect it until it happened)?  
><span>Robin:<span> Um...We told Superboy that "Friday" was considered a good song and that singing it loudly at school would make him look cool. I pulled the classic greased-the-floor-with-butter trick after slipping Red Bull into Kid Flash's soda. And so far, he has been unable to prank me. I'm just that good.  
><span>Kid Flash<span>: Challenge accepted. _Hey Zatanna! Did Robin give you any jewelry for your birthday? *runs away*_**

**And for Artemis: Could you ever see your sister and Roy hooking up? Gross or cute, or just too much to handle?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Good God I hope not! One of them would be dead by the end of the month. Probably Red Arrow. Besides, I don't think Red Arrow is much for commitment.**

**Ok, this isn't the last chapter, and it won't be very long. I honestly cannot say nmmmmkmhjmhow many more chapters there will be, but you'll be the first to know. Also, remember to leave your questions and reviews. They all mean a lot to me.**

Artemis was numb**. **She barely felt her uncle supporting her as the tears ran down her face. Wally was gone.

"He promised..." Artemis whispered. Green Arrow rubbed her back soothingly. He didn't know what to say to her.

The team was somber, mostly standing with their mentors. Black Canary was standing with Flash, trying to offer any comfort she could.

Suddenly, a small ringing sound was heard. Flash answered his call and his eyes widened. "What?...Are you sure?...Ok, I'm on my way."

"Who was that?" Batman stepped forward. He still had a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"It was Wally's parents! They just got a call from a hospital a few miles away. They said...Wally's there." Artemis was next to Flash so fast he almost thought she had aquired superspeed.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Of course you are." He gave Batman the name of the hospital, then swung Artemis up bridal-style. "We'll meet you there!" Then they were gone.

* * *

><p>Wally was in the hospital bed, studying his leg cast. He still didn't understand why Cheshire had saved him, but he didn't care. All Wally wanted now was to see Artemis again, and a commotion down the hall let him know they were there.<p>

"What do you mean, I can't see him?" Artemis's voice carried down the hall.

"I'm sorry, but family only!" A nurse's voice. Then, "Oh my, you're the Flash!"

"Yeah, it's me. Look, this boy is my biggest fan and it would mean so much to him if you let me visit him." Flash's charismatic voice, the one he used to charm the fans.

"Well, alright. But who's she?"

"Um...I'm his assistant." Artemis again. And then she was in his room. Wally smiled and she walked forward.

"Hey beautiful." Wally sat up.

"This is for scaring me!" Artemis smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! That's not exactly what I was expect-" He was cut off as Artemis kissed him. He twined his hands in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room. Oh wait, you have one!" Flash laughed as the red-faced teens parted.

"Hey, Flash." Wally mumbled.

"Oh, don't mind me now. You didn't before." Flash grinned wider. "The Justice League will be here any second. What happened? How did you get out of there?"

"Actually, and I know this sounds crazy, but Cheshire saved me." Wally shrugged at Artemis's incredulous face. "It's the truth. She got me out before the building collapsed and flew me to the hospital. Then she sort of dropped me off. Literally. She opened the door and dropped me."

"Well, alright. I'll go tell Batman and the others. I'm glad you're safe, Kid Flash." Flash ruffled his nephew's hair and left the room.

"Don't ever do that again!" Artemis said. "Don't scare me anymore. It seems to happen way too much!" Wally smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I can't promise that. We are superheroes, after all." Wally snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Cheshire said to tell you that you and her are even now. My life for hers."

"We are so far from even you can't even imagine. But it's a start." Artemis smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Just then the rest of the team ran into the room.

"Wally! You're ok!" Robin abandoned his dignity for a moment as he threw his arms around the shoulders of his best friend.

"Uh...dude, I'm suffocating!" Robin let go and stepped back. "Good to see you too, Rob."

"We were so sad!" M'gann gave him a somewhat gentler hug.

"Yes, the prospect of continuing Young Justice without you was not a happy thought." Kaldur shook Kid Flash's hand, not being much for hugs generally. Superboy just fist-bumped him.

"Hey, room for one more?" Red Arrow was leaning against the door. "Good to see you made it out."

"Believe it or not, Cheshire helped me."

"Oh, I believe it. I just don't understand it. Why would she help a hero? Especially one as annoying as you." Red Arrow walked in.

"Why would she save you?" Kaldur and the team looked at Wally, who looked at Artemis. She sighed.

"Cheshire is my sister." Everyone but Robin gasped in shock.

"Yup, so she saved me to tell me to treat her baby sister right or she'd kill me with her ninja skills." Wally laughed.

"She said that?" Robin laughed. "Only if Artemis didn't kill you first!"

Kaldur wanted to ask Artemis why she had hidden that from him, but he didn't care anymore. He had his own secrets, just as everyone else did. For the moment, he was content to let Artemis just enjoy the time with Wally.

Later, after everyone but Artemis had left, Wally was ready to sleep. "I guess I should leave..." Artemis stood hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Wally grabbed her wrist. "There's room for two." He moved over.

"No there isn't." Artemis smiled.

"We'll just have to snuggle." Wally wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine." Artemis laid down next him, avoiding his cast carefully. "Goodnight, Wally."

"Good night, my Spitfire."

**This isn't the last chapter.**

**Read, review, vote in the poll. Leave questions. All that good stuff.**


	22. QUESTION FROM THE AUTHOR

**Ok, quick question. Would you still read this story if I made it much longer to include more about chasing Sportsmaster and another of his crazy plans and whatnot? With some fluff, obviously. **

**If I get five reviews saying yes, then this story will become much longer. Many more chapters.**

**If not, I will wrap it up in two or three more chapters.**

**~orangekangaroo**


	23. Clueless

**I dedicate this chapter to you. To you, my wonderful, beautiful readers. To you, lovely people of all ages who review my work. To everyone who has encouraged me to go on...I dedicate this chapter to you. I have never been confident in my writing, and yet somehow with the help of various people whom I will never have the joy of meeting...I dedicate this to you. To the reviewers who review every chapter faithfully...I dedicate this to you. Thank you, everyone.**

**But enough of my sappy outpouring. Question time.**

**From celestialstarrynight to Wally: Hey Wally who would kill you first if you broke up with Artemis: Jade or Ollie or Arty? And do you think Barry would protect you?  
><span>Wally<span>: You wouldn't kill me, would you? *_Artemis walks away, Green Arrow shrugs_* You wouldn't, would you? Hey, Flash, you'd protect me, right?  
><span>Flash<span>: Well...That depends on if you deserve what's coming to you. *_Wally facepalms_***

**From BekCholie to Artemis: ****Do you like it when Wally calls you Spitfire? Do you know why he calls you it?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I like it when Wally calls me Spitfire. I don't know why, though. It just...feels right.**

**From candi711 to Green Arrow:**** Do you care when you see Artemis and Wally making out? What would you do if you see them doing more?  
><span>Green Arrow<span>: I don't even feel comfortable when they hold hands! What kind of question is that?  
>Flash: Ha! Look at your face!<br>Same question to Flash: question for Flash and GA: Do you care when you see Artemis and Wally making out? What would you do if you see them doing more?  
><span>Flash<span>: I'm just glad he found someone that he can love and who loves him back. As for the second part...I would act in a completely rational, mature fashion. Right, Robin Hood?  
><span>Green Arrow:<span> . . .**

**And now for some fluff chapter(s). Plural? Yes or no?**

*_beep...beep...beep...beepbeep...beepbeep...beepbeepbeepbeep*_

Wally slammed a hand down on his alarm clock. He hated school. The only comfort he had was knowing that everyone else (except Kaldur, of course) was also at school and would therefore be texting him non-stop.

"Wally! Breakfast!" Wally's mom stood clear of the door as her son went running by.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."

"You know, you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Mary West studied her son. So much had happened to him, and he still managed to stay cheerful enough to eat her out of house and home.

"Come on, mom. I'm Kid Flash!"

"No, you're Wally West. And you're late." Mary watched as her son checked the time and bolted.

"Love you!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artemis." Dick Grayson stopped by his friend's locker. Though he had annooyed the older girl at first, she had soon come to count him as more of an annoying aquaintance, and then a friend.<p>

"Oh, hey. What's up?" Artemis yawned. She was exhausted, still suffering from sleepless nights. The nightmares of what could have been _that day_ still haunted her, and she didn't tell anybody.

"You look awful."

"Oh, _thanks_. That makes me feel good." Artemis slammed her locker. "I'm just tired."

"Well, you better wake up. See ya!" The small boy melted into the crowd of students as they headed to class.

"What a weird kid." Artemis turned to go to her class.

She had a hard time fitting into the student body. Her scholarship set her apart from almost everyone else. The only people who had taken an immediate liking to her were Dick, Barbara Gordan, and Bette Kane the student liasion. And, of course, all the hormonal teenage boys that thought that the poor hot girl would jump at the chance to go out with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Later during third period. A little covert texting.<strong>

W: Hey beautiful.

A: Hey, what's up?

W: I'm bored.

A: Shocking.

W: SAVE ME!

A: You're the guy. U should save me.

W: I thought u were a feminist.

A: 1 word. Chivalry.

W: I see. Gtg. Teachers on to me.

A: See u later?

W: U know it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bette." Artemis sat down at the lunch table with Bette and her friends. Bette smiled at her, and the other girls nodded and smiled as well.<p>

Conversations swirled around her, but Artemis wasn't really a part of any of them. She was thinking about Wally. She had started to worry that maybe he was getting distant. They hadn't gone on a date in awhile. At first, she wrote it off as Wally recovered from his injuries. But even two weeks after his cast came off, he still hadn't asked Artemis to go on a date or do anything one on one with him.

She couldn't decide if he was avoiding spending time with her...or just clueless.

* * *

><p>Wally sat at a table with some of his friends from school, though he wasn't nearly as close with any of them as he was with his teammates. He found it hard to have extremely close friends <em>and <em>be Kid Flash. Heroes have to miss a lot of birthday parties, hang outs, and football games.

They talked about sports, and the test in biology. Wally wasn't worried about it. He never worried about any kind of science test.

Wally was only half-listening to his friends. Part of his attention, as always, was on Artemis. He looked at the watch on his wrist. Time was so slow in school.

* * *

><p><strong>More texting. Wally and Dick.<strong>

W: I'm bored.

D: Text Artemis.

A: She has a test this period.

D: Oh. Then fine.

W: Fine, what?

D: I mean, fine. I'll talk to u.

W: Wow. That makes me feel special.

D: I try.

W: You failed.

D: How is Artemis?

W: Badass, as usual.

D: Planning anything?

W: What?

D: You know. Your next date w/ Artemis. U guys havent done anything in awhile.

W: GTG!

**I bet you can guess what comes next. Read, review, leave questions. **

**~orangekangaroo**


	24. Storybook Love

**Questions:**

**From supersoda to Robin: Robin, are you ever going to tell you-know-who that you go to the same school? Or are you just going to have some fun with it?  
><span>Robin<span>: Even if Batman did let me tell her, I would probably wait. I like seeing Artemis in a different setting.  
><span>From supersoda to Artemis: <span>Do you find anything strangely familiar about Dick Grayson?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Um...no. **

**Response from candi711 to Flash: Ya that rational and mature fashion would probably mean posting on Facebook?  
><span>Flash<span>: No, that would be irrational. *_winks at Kid Flash_* I would post it on Twitter.**

**From yob3 to Robin:**** Why doesnt Artemis know Dick and Robin are one and the same?  
><span>Robin<span>: Because if I told her now, I would be disobeying Batman's number one rule. Would _you_ disobey Batman?**

**From celetialstarrynight to Robin: Hey Dick, are you ever going to tell Arty you're Robin like you told Wally? Or does she have to figure it out for her self?  
><span>Robin<span>: I don't know. Whichever comes first.**

**From SpitfireChick to Artemis: If you and Wally got married, what would you name your kids?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I don't know! All I know is that if we somehow get married, he IS NOT picking their names. Ever.**  
><strong><span>To Wally<span>: If you and Artemis got married, what would you name your kids?  
><span>Wally<span>: Oh! If it's a girl, we should name her something cool. Like Drizzle. Or Mercedes.  
><span>Robin<span>: Have you been watching Glee again?  
><span>Wally<span>: . . .No, I just...I like...Yes, I have. I admit it.**

**From RavenHearst to Wally: Did you forget to plan a date for you and Artemis or -like what she said, er, thought- you're simply clueless?  
><span>Wally<span>: With everything that happened, I guess I just forgot that being in a relationship is more than just a Facebook status.  
><span>From RavenHearst to Artemis<span>: Are you becoming restless from Wally not asking you out for a while?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Well, it would bo nice to do _something_ with him without the team. Especially our youngest troll.  
><span>Robin<span>: Who's the troll? *Artemis facepalms*  
><strong>**Ravenhearst to Robin: Are you planning on pranking Wally on his date so you could have something to hang over him or are you gonna be a good friend and let them be happy? Oh and if the opposite of dislike is like, then is the opposite of disturbed 'turbed'?  
><span>Robin<span>: Are you kidding? Artemis would kill me, resurrect me, then kill me again if I disturbed heir date. And as for 'turbed', that should be pretty obvious.**

**I do enjoy answering these questions. I hope you enjoy reading them. Anyways, back to the story.**

Artemis walked out of her school, enjoying feel of the sunshine on her skin. It was finally Friday, which meant she could spend the weekend with her team. And by team, she meant Wally. Artemis was tired of being at school around people who didn't like her.

"Hey, baby. Where you goin'?" The boy stepped in front of her.

"None of your business." She tried to push past him.

"Hey, hey. Don't be too hasty. I want to take you out tonight." He flashed a smile that would have made most of the girls in her grade melt. This particular boy (Artemis had lost track of his name in the midst of her not caring) was three years older than Artemis.

"I don't think so." She tried to push past again.

"Why not?" He grabbed her wrist. "You know, most chicks would be thrilled to go out with me."

"Well, then why don't you go find one of them to take out?"Artemis wrenched her wrist away. "I have to go."

"Ooh, I like them feisty." He moved closer. Artemis wondered if detention was worth throwing him out her way forcefully.

"Oh, back off, idiot. She's out of your league." Dick appeared at Artemis's side before she could do something stupid. She didn't know how he got there, or what the small thirteen year old could do to help, but she was glad to see him. Being the son of the richest man in the city gave him a certain level of social protection.

"Whatever. She's not worth my time anyways. Be glad you're Wayne's _pet_, or you'd be dead, shrimp." He walked away.

"Later, dude." Dick waved at his retreating form.

"That's a good way to get beat up, Dick." Artemis walked with him towards the gate of Gotham Academy.

"No, a good way to get beat up is to flash a hundred dollar bill in a dark alley in the outskirts of Gotham." His smile lit up his clear blue eyes. "What are you doing this weekend?

Artemis shrugged. "Hang out at home, I guess. Do massive amounts of boring homework. You?"

"Oh, I don't know. Visit the outskirts of Gotham at night with a hundred dollar bill."

"You are so weird." Artemis shoved her friend playfully.

"Thank you. That is high praise indeed." Dick bowed.

"Hey, beautiful." Wally was leaning against the lamp post outside the school. Artemis turned to say good-bye to Dick, but the boy was gone. "Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, um no one." She shook it off and walked with Wally. She was pleasantly surprised when he took her bag, and then her hand.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"What? Why?" Artemis looked at him closely. "What are you planning?

"I figured we could just...you know, go to dinner and a movie. Like normal teenagers." Wally stopped, ignoring the looks from the people around them. "I want to spend an evening with you that doesn't end in a mission, creepy dudes on TV, or one of us close to death in a hospital."

Artemis was shocked. First, Wally shows up outside her school, then he invites her on a classic teenage-drama-movie date. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. I want to do things right. You mean more to me than anything." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Plus, I know you miss hanging with your favorite speedster."

Artemis smiled in spite of herself. "Alright, fine. On one condition."

"What?"

"You have to come home with me and meet my mom first."

* * *

><p>"Mom? I'm home! And...I brought a friend." Artemis led Wally into their small home to the kitchen. Artemis's mom, Paula Crock, was waiting for them.<p>

"Hello. You must be Wally." Paula had short, dark hair and olive skin. "I've heard a lot about you, considering how little Artemis talks about her _extracurriculars."_

"Oh, so you've mentioned me." Wally smiled. "It's so nice to meet you, Mrs. Crock."

"I have to say, you're a pleasant change from most people who see me." Paula shook his offered hand.

"How so?"

"You're the first person who didn't ask me why I'm in a wheelchair." Paula wheeled herself into the living room. "It's refreshing."

"You know who I am, right?" Wally and Artemis followed Paula. "I mean, what I do for my extracurriculars, as you call it."

"Yes, I do."

"That takes some of the pressure off." Wally smiled one his trademark grins. "I want to take Artemis out tonight. Is that alright? I'll have her home early, if you want."

"No, no. Of course, you kids have fun. And don't worry about coming home, Artemis. You were already planning on _staying over_ this weekend."

"Thanks mom!" Artemis hugged her mom. "So, Wally. What's the plan?"

"Dinner, then a movie, just like I said." He smiled.

"I'm going to go drop my stuff in my room and put on regular clothes. This schoolgirl look is not appropriate for _public _appearences. I'll be right back." Artemis grabbed her bag and went to her room. Paula looked at Wally.

"Artemis has been through a lot. I worry everytime she's late, because I know that next time maybe she won't come out of the hospital, but Artemis would never abandon her friends. She trusts them. She's been hurt so many times, I don't think she could take it if you...Well, you know who I am, and who Artemis's father is. Obviously I can trust you with secrets. But can I trust you with my daughter? Will you promise to keep her safe from all harm?" Paula's eyes bored into Wally's. Wally considered her words.

"Artemis means more to me than I ever thought was possible. I love her. But I cannot promise that I will keep her completely safe from harm. In our line of work, things happen to everyone. The only way I could ever ensure her complete safety is to have her stay home, or follow her around. Artemis would hate that. So no, I cannot promise to keep her safe. But I will promise to take care of her no matter what happens, and I would give my life for hers." Paula thought about Wally's words. She knew he was right, and while it wasn't exactly what she wanted, it wasn't up to her. Only Artemis could choose who she loved. Artemis came bounding down the stairs at that moment in her usual skinny jeans, combat boots, and light fitted t-shirt.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." She took Wally's hand.

"Well, you two have fun. Call me when you get to the cave, though, ok?" Paula followed them to the door. Wally turned back as Artemis walked outside.

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Crock." Wally and Paula exchanged a meaningful look.

* * *

><p>"Will you please tell me what movie we're going to? Not the one with the archer. I know the books are good, but I hate movies based on books." Artemis and Wally were walking hand-in-hand downtown.<p>

"You know, most girls would love to see The Hunger Games. You know, girl power and all that. Hell, even I liked the books enough to go see the movie."

"Most girls can't throw your sorry butt across the room with little effort." Artemis grinned.

"The ones I know can..." Wally mumbled. He had several experiences with getting beat up by girls. "Anyways, we're not going to a theater, exactly. We're actually going to this little park..." he steered her towards the gated stretch of green where a small line of people was standing outside. "They show movies here, and there's food, and everyone just sits in the grass. I found it online."

"So you did put some thought into this!" Artemis poked him in the side. "If you put this much effort into..." She trailed off as she read the sign that announced that night's movie. "How did you...I never told anyone this is my favorite movie!"

"Well, everytime someone says 'inconceivable', you have a hard time keeping a straight face. And it seems like a movie you would like." He scratched the back of his head. "Plus, I hear you playing the end song on your iPod speakers all the time."

"So...The Princess Bride. That's the movie we're going to see? In the middle of a grassy park, eating food from street vendors?" Artemis kissed his cheek. "YOu are so cheesy." She pulled him towards the line.

"You love it."

"I know I do." Artemis allowed Wally to pay for her ticket since he was dead set on doing things 'by the book'. Then they got some food from the various food places. Artemis got some pizza and drink, and Wally got one of everything. They walked over to a tree that was slightly off to the side of the rest of the medium crowd and sat down to eat. They talked about school and politics and anything else that came to mind. Finally, the large screen lit up and the movie started.

"Are you cold?" Wally asked Artemis. Artemis saw the spark in his eye.

"Yeah. So cold." Wally was sitting with his back against the tree, so she sat between his legs and laid back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "Much better." Wally was warm enough to chase away the slight chill from the wind, and everytime he laughed during the movie she could feel his every movement. The movie ended much too soon, but as the ending credits began to scroll, Wally extracted himself and stood.

"May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

"You're kidding!" Artemis's smile faded. "You're not kidding."

_Come my love I'll tell you a tale  
><em>Of a boy and girl and their love story<em>  
><em>And how he loved her oh so much<em>  
><em>And all the charms she did possess<em>  
><em>Now this did happen once upon a time<em>  
><em>When things were not so complex<em>  
><em>How he worshipped the ground she walked<em>  
><em>And when he looked in her eyes he became obsessed.<em>_

"Nope. Come on!" He pulled her up as a few other couples also began to sway to the music.

_My love is like a storybook story  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>  
><em>My love is like a storybook story<em>  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>  
><em>It's as real as the feelings I feel<em>_

"Wally...I don't know how." He held up a hand. Wally placed her left hand on his shoulder and took her right hand in his. His other hand found the small of her back. They slowly began to dance.

_This love was stronger than the powers so dark  
>A prince could have within his keeping<em>  
><em>His spells to weave and steal a heart<em>  
><em>Within her breast but only sleeping<em>

"Artemis, you look so beautiful tonight." Wally placed her right hand on his shoulder so he could put both arms around her waist and pull her closer.

_My love is like a storybook story_  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>  
><em>My love is like a storybook story<em>  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>  
><em>It's as real as the feelings I feel<em>

"Wally, will you promise me something?" Artemis's charcoal gray eyes sparkled in the soft glow of the lights in the park.

_He said, "Don't you know I love you oh so much_  
><em>And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"<em>  
><em>She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves<em>  
><em>Always have a happy ending?"<em>  
><em>Then he swooped her up just like in the books<em>  
><em>And on his stallion they rode away<em>

"Anything, Spitfire." Artemis pulled herself closer so that they basically swaying while hugging. She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

_My love is like a storybook story_  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>  
><em>My love is like a storybook story<em>  
><em>But it's as real as the feelings I feel<em>

"Don't let me go." She whispered. She looked in his eyes, which were her favorite color.

As the song ended, Wally leaned down. "Never." They kissed under the stars.

**So how'd I do? Did you like it? I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you like it. Leave a review and let me now what you think. It's a bit long, but I figured you wouldn't mind. Also, keep voting in my poll. And...yeah, that's pretty much it.**

**I don't own Young justice, or the lyrics to "Storybook Love-Mark Knopfler". I wish I did though.**

**Reader of the week is celestialstarrynight for all her questions. Thanks!**

**~orangekangaroo**


	25. What friends are for

**April 1, the week after Wally and Artemis's date**

"Dick? Are you ok?" Dick startled as Artemis placed a hand on his shoulder. "You seem kind of...out of it." Artemis was worried. She had never been able to sneak up on him before.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. I didn't sleep well last night is all." Dick started waling towards the doors. He just wanted to get out there. Artemis followed, unconvinced.

"Dick, I'm your friend. Talk to me."

"My ride's here. I gotta go." Dick walked out of the gates to a black limosine driven by an elderly man in a perfectly pressed suit.

Artemis watched him go. Dick had looked so sad all day, spacing out and forcing smiles that didn't quite reach his normally playful blue eyes. She went home and went to her computer. It was time to take a page from Robin's book and do some detective work on Dick.

* * *

><p>"Master Richard, would you like something to eat?" Alfred stood in the door to Dick's room.<p>

"No, thanks Alfred. I'm not hungry." Dick traced the face of his mother on the old circus poster. He had several of them on his walls.

"Master Bruce will be home soon from work." Alfred paused. "Is there anything I can do for you, Master Richard?"

"No, not right now. Thank you." Dick heard the old butler walk away. Besides Bruce, Alfred was the closest thing to family Dick had. THe posters on his walls portrayed him and his parents, uncle, aunt, and cousin performing daring stunts, or just standing together, smiling.

_-Flashback-_

_"Dickey! Hurry up! The show starts soon!" Mary Grayson stood outside her son's dressing room._

_"No! I look stupid!" Dick was nine years old, and this was the first time his parents were going to let him do his new trapeze stunt. But his new costume was not what he had in mind._

_"Dick, listen to your mother! Come out here!" John Grayson stared at his son's colorful red and green costume. It matched the theme of the rest of the acts' costumes. "See? You look fine."_

_"Yeah, Dickey. You look so cute!" His cousin, also named John, ruffled Dick's hair before walking away to join his parents, Richard and Karla Grayson. They were Dick's aunt and uncle._

_"I look stupid! Why does this have to be so colorful?" Dick pulled at the tight fabric of his costume._

_"Because I want everyone to be able to see my little robin fly tonight." Mary kissed the top of Dick's head._

_"Aw, Mom! Don't call me robin! I'm not a kid anymore!" But he smiled._

_"You'll always be my son though, and you will always be my robin." Mary hugged her small son, and John picked them both up and swung them around._

_"I love you guys so much." Dick laughed as his father twirled them around. "Will you catch me tonight?"_

_"We'll always be there to catch you, Dickey." John smiled. "Alright, let's go warm up."_

_It was April 1, 2006._

_-End Flashback-_

Dick laid down on his bed to wait for Bruce. He wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

><p>"Batman, where are you going?" Superman followed his friend towards the the zeta-tubes.<p>

"I have something I have to do."

"I know that this day is...difficult. But we could use you here. Sportsmaster is still out there, and now that he knows the location of Mt. Justice, we need to discuss-"

Recognized-Batman 02.

"And he left." Superman sighed. "He couldn't wait for me to finish a sentence."

* * *

><p>At his house, Wally set down hi school books and checked his phone. One text.<p>

A: Hey, I have to do something today, so I might not answer texts for awhile.

Wally closed his phone, relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about Artemis. He needed to get to get ready to leave.

* * *

><p>Bruce knocked on his ward's door. "Dick, can I come in?"<p>

"Yeah." Dick was lying on his bed. Bruce walked in wearing dark jeans and a black t-shirt with a leather jacket.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Bruce drove in silence. Dick looked out the window as gray clouds formed. They didn't look particularly rainy, just depressing. Perfect, Dick thought. They pulled up in the cemetary, and got out of the car. They walked through the grave until they found a cluster of granite tombstones. Dick went straight to two that were right next to each other.

JOHN GRAYSON  
>LOVING FATHER<br>BELOVED HUSBAND

MARY GRAYSON  
>LOVING MOTHER<br>BELOVED WIFE

Bruce pulled his adopted son into his embrace as Dick cried. Every year, he took Dick to see his parents' graves on the anniversery of their deaths. No matter what he was doing, where he was, Batman made sure that Bruce took Dick to see his parents on April 1, every year for four years. Bruce thought back to the times he visited his own parents graves. It never got any easier.

Dick settled down slightly as Wally West showed up. Dick had told Wally his secret identity a while ago, and his friend wanted to be there for him. Dick released Bruce and knelt on the ground between the graves. Wally nodded at Bruce, who nodded back. They stood silently while Dick sat on the ground, telling his parents about school. Suddenly, Bruce whipped around to find a girl with long blonde hair walking towards them.

"Dick, your friend is here." Bruce wasn't upset, though he was wondering why Artemis was there.

"What?" Dick turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw Artemis. "What are you doing here?" He stood up to face her.

"I'm sorry. You looked so sad...I did a little research and I found out what happened on this day four years ago...I should go." She was about to leave when she saw Wally. "Wally? What are you doing here?"

"Oh...um, I know Dick from...um..."

"You all work together." Bruce put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "It was only matter of time until you found out." Artemis's eyes widened. Dick was...Robin. Then that meant that...Batman was Bruce Wayne. "But you may not tell anyone unless I say to. That is my rule, one I don't suggest you break."

"I won't. I swear." Artemis turned her attention to Dick's red puffy eyes. His eyes were blue. "So this is what you look like without your shades." Dick laughed softly.

"Thanks for...caring, I guess." Dick looked at his parents' graves again. "Now you know." Artemis apporached him, and slowly pulled him into a hug. His arms wrapped hesitantly around her, then tighter. Wally joined the hug, his arms wrapping around his best friend and his girlfriend. Bruce stood off to the side, smiling sadly. He was just glad that his ward had friends like that. Artemis couldn't have known Dick for very long, and yet here she was, at the cemetary. She had done research because Dick was sad, and then shown up at the exact place. Bruce decided that if he couldn't trust Artemis with a secret, he was too paranoid.

Suddenly his cellphone rang. "Yeah, Clark. What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you this myself."

Dick noticed his guardian's face tighten. "Bruce? What is it?" Bruce put away his cellphone.

"Dick...Zucco broke out of prison."

**Cliffhanger. Back to business. Anywho, I decided to take a break from Sportsmaster. _Or have I?_ Muhahahaha! Read, enjoy, review.**

**Questions:**

**From celestialstarrynight to Robin: Yo Robin, if pro in the oppisit of con, what's the oppisit of progress?  
><span>Robin<span>: Con-gress? Congress! *creepy laugh* I love it.**

**From supersoda to Flash: Flash, did you teach Wally to be this cheesy or did learn it all by himself?  
><span>Flash<span>: It's a family tradition.  
><strong>


	26. Family

**Ok, fair warning about possible typos/spelling mistakes. I pulled an all nighter last night for Relay for Life, and I am running off a one hour nap and enough caffeine to kill a man twice my size. Crazy, right? Anywho, I was going to make you all wait a few days for an update, but due to my lack of motivation/sleep I am having trouble focusing on homework. So here I am once again, sitting in front of the soft glow of my silver laptop, simultaneously writing for you wonderful people on one half of the screen and watching The X-Files on Hulu on the other. All the while watching Star Wars on my TV. If any of you ever wondered how I work, that is it. I multi-task a lot. Like right now, I am going to get up, get water, and make some tea. Hold on one second.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok, I'm back. I made breakfast tea, in case you were interested. It has caffeine in it. :) Good thing it's too late to stunt my growth. Question time. Unfortunately, due to the nature of some the questions, I cannot answer them. Remember, questions must be related to my specific story or very general questions. Not episode-specific questions. Sorry. But I will do my best to answer future questions.**

**Questions:**

**From candi711 to Artemis: Its obvious that you hate your dad but how do you feel about your sister? do you think she care for you? what would you do if she and Roy were dating and got pregnant?  
><span>Artemis<span>: My sister and I have our differences. But she's my sister, and I know that deep down she cares about me. As for your third question...ewww.**

**From supersoda to Artemis: How does it feel to finally know why Dick was so nice to you at school?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Well, some things make a lot more sense. Like how he always managed to sneak up on me and why he wasn't afraid of bigger guys. And how annoying he could be.**

**From pyro-pisces12 to Wally and Artemis: Whats your favorite feature on Wally/Artemis?  
><span>Artemis<span>: His green eyes.  
><span>Wally<span>: Her rocking bod.  
><span>Artemis<span>: Wally! *smacks his head*  
><span>Wally<span>: I was just kidding! I love your eyes, too. Not that your body isn't rocking.  
><span>Question to Cheshire: <span>You love teasing Red Arrow don't you?  
>Unfortuneately, Cheshire was unable to be found to answer your question. Batman is working on it.<strong>

**Ok. Questions over. Back to the story. Pardon the long rambling bits at the top. One hour of sleep=me sharing my train of thought as it bounces along the tracks fuel by caffeine. Ha, there it goes again. Story time now.**

**Also, new poll. Which villain would you most like to see in this story? Vote on my profile.**

Zucco surveyed his men. Many of them he recognized from four years before when he was arrested.

"So, boss. What now?"

Zucco smiled. "I lost almost four years of my life to that prison. I have a few things I want to do. See the sights, taste the food, sip the wine. Visit a few people. There's one person I am particularly keen on seeing again."

"Who?"

"The littlest Flying Grayson. I never got to pay my respects. Tell me, what did you find out about him?"

"He was adopted by Bruce Wayne and goes to Gotham Academy. He's thirteen years old." THe man looked up from his papers.

Zucco smiled. "I think it's about time I saw the little kiddie again."

* * *

><p>Robin was training in Mt. Justice that weekend, trying to take his mind off Zucco. Artemis had agreed to spar with him since she was the only other one there, but she was getting a little frustrated with him. He seemed like he was actually <em>trying <em>to lose. She had already taken him down four times in one hour, and the fifth time was her breaking point.

"What's going on with you? You're mopey, distracted, and you haven't even come close to matching my skill today. What are you going to do when Kid Flash gets here? Keep getting your butt kicked? What's wrong with you?" Artemis crossed her arms. Robin looked away. "Hey, I don't like to pry, but when being this distracted could get you, or one of your teammates, in trouble-" Robin snapped.

"Ok! Geez, give me a break! The man who murdered my _entire family_ just broke out of prison by bribing every corrupt official in Gotham City! How about cutting me some _freaking_ slack? I joined Batman to kep criminals off the streets, but how can I do that when at any time a corrupt security guard could open the door for them?" Robin was shaking with anger and frustration.

"Calm down-"

"I can't calm down! I lost everything because of him! My family, my friends, my life! Everything!" Robin was shouting so loud that niether of them noticed the arrival of Kid Flash. "You think your family is so bad, but at least you get to keep them! I loved my family, all of them, and they're _dead_!" Artemis took a step back with a pained look on her face.

"Hey! That's enough!" Kid Flash was next to Artemis in an instant. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I think I'll go run some laps." Robin stormed off, but he felt a nagging sense of guilt creeping into his mind.

"What's his problem?" Kid Flash put his arm around Artemis's waist. He was in his yellow costume, and Artemis was in her green one. The mentors prefered that they practice in uniform and street clothes equally so that they could fight equally in both.

"It's my fault." Artemis sighed. "I was amped on adrenaline and my inner bitch came out a little. I pushed him too hard. He didn't mean any of that." But Wally could tell by her eyes that Robin's words had still hurt her.

"I'll go talk to him."

* * *

><p>Robin was wearing his mask, but he had put on more appropriate running clothes. "Why did I say that to her? I sounded like such a jerk! She was just worried about me! What the hell?" Robin executed a series of acrobatic moves with no effort and seemlessly kept running afterwards.<p>

"Whoa, new sequence. Nice." Wally, now also in civilian clothes, started running with his friend. They ran in silence for a little while.

"Is Artemis mad at me?"

"No. She's a little hurt, though." Wally inwardly sighed. This pace was like a slow walk for him.

"I said some stuff...She was just being her normal self, and for some reason I just lost it! I mean, I usually don't get mad at the things she says. But today...I don't know."

"Dude, Zucco broke out. I mean, I think I'd be a little on edge too if I were you."

"But, what can I say to Artemis? I don't want her to stay mad at me." Robin stopped and grabbed his water bottle. "The look on her face...I can't believe I said that about her family. I'm surprised she didn't roundhouse kick me across the room."

"She might be laying in wait until you're most vulnerable. But seriously, Rob. Just go to her and apologize. She'll forgive you." Wally looked around, then whispered. "And just between me and you, she can't stay made at you." Robin smiled and went to find Artemis. He found her in the living room watching TV.

"Hey."

"Hey." Artemis returned. She had taken off her mask, but she still had the rest of her costume on. Green Arrow was probably going to come get her for joint patrol soon or something, thought Robin.

"I just...I'm sorry. About what I said." Robin hung his head. Artemis paused for a moment.

"It's ok. You were just a little _whelmed._" Artemis grinned at him. "I understand." Robin sat down next to her.

"You know, it's just that...After the first few years as Robin, I was still sad. I was lonely. I mean, I had Batman, and the butler, but I didn't have a lot of friends, or a real family. And then I met Kid Flash and we became friends, and then we met Speedy and Aqualad. Then, of course, I joined the team. After four years, I finally had a life again, and friends, and my friends are my family." Robin sighed. "And now the man that destroyed my life before this is back out, and I'll be damned if they take all of you away from me too."

"I'd like to see that low-level mobster try."

**Ok. Done. Probably the last non-action chapter for awhile. Read, review, vote in my polls. All that good stuff. Now I bid you goodnight, and pleasant dreams.**


	27. Mobsta

**Let me just preface this by saying...I read over what I wrote last nigt, and I am frankly surprised any of you still take me seriously, if you ever did. Oh well. I have had some sleep, and am now able and willing to write another chapter.**

**Now, since I lack any questions to answer, I would just like to welcome a new, and rather enthusiastic, reviewer called 100, as well as herodarker. Welcome.**

**While I do somewhat worry for those of you who stay up late just to read my story, and wait for my updates, I cannot honestly say I don't do the same. Sometimes a story just latches on to your brain, and no matter what you do it is like a nagging itch in the back of your mind. You unconsciously wait to have the time to continue reading the book, or for the update to a fanfic to arrive in your e-mail. That is the beautiful thing about the written word. If you let it, the words on a page from a brilliant author, or a teenager with too much time, can hold the attention of someone halfway across the world. I would love to hold a party, and meet everyone who has ever reviewed this story someday. Until that day, my loves, I hope you continue to be immersed in the written word. This is why is so wonderful. The ideas and writings of so many people are pooled into one easily accessible database. And now that my wonderful pre-story ramblings are at an end...**

Barbara Gordon was thirteen years old, like Dick, and she had many friends at school. But her most intersting friend was certainly Dick Grayson. They had been friends for a couple of years now, and sometimes she wondered what it would be like if he was her older brother. Dick was always nice to her, even when a few other kids made fun of her for being Commissioner Gordon's daughter. He had in the past been her knight in shining armor when others were too afraid.

Barbara needed him right now. It was lunchtime, and her usual tormentors were back. She was at her uaual table, but none of her friends were there yet. Barbara's class had let out early.

"You're not even that pretty. Your friends are just afraid you'll have their parents arrested." Stacey flipped her perfectly bleached blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard you had to tell everyone who your dad is just so people would talk to you." Stacey's crony, Amanda, joined in. These two girls seemed to make it their life's goal to make Barbara miserable. Since they couldn't change the fact that people liked the red-head, they had decided to make her feel bad.

"And that Grayson boy." Stacey opened her mouth to continue, but she was cut off.

"Did I hear my name?" Dick appeared by Barbara. He took one look at Barbara's face, and his blue eyes morphed into a glare even Batman would admire. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Jut having a little chat with Barbara here. Right?" Stacey pointed a glare to Barbara.

"Yeah, sure. A chat. A little girl-talk with some extra venom thrown in. Let's do it again sometimes." Barbara's voice was laced with sarcasm. She didn't need Dick's help to deal with highschool bitches, but it was nice to know someone had her back.

"I think it's time for you to go." Dick sat down next to Barbara.

"Dick..." Stacey mumbled.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Dick smiled innocentl at them. Barbara smirked as the two girls hurried away.

"You know, I didn't need your help." Barbara said.

"Maybe not, but I helped you anyways." Dick shrugged.

"Why?" There was no one else there yet, and Barbara was curious.

"Because..." Dick thought. Honestly, he was keeping a close eye on his normal friends. The thought that Zucco was out nagged at him, and a little voice in his head kept warning him to keep an eye on the friends he had Dick Grayson. The ones he had as Robin...well, they could take care of themselves. "Because I like to make the popular girls realize that they aren't all that."

"Fair enough."

* * *

><p>Later, after school, Barbara called her dad. "Sorry, sweetie. You can wait until I'm done with work and I'll pick you up."<p>

"No, it's ok, dad. I'll walk home. It's not that far, and it's still daylight. I'll be safe. See you at home." Barbara started walking. It wasn't unusual for her to have to walk home since her dad was always working, and she had stayed a little late to study with some friends. She was walking past an alley when something was pressed into her back.

"Don't react, just go into the alley like a good girl." The man's breath smelled like garlic. Barbara was scared, but she did as she was told and walked into the shadows of the back of the alley. The sun hit so that long, dark shadows hid them.

"What do you want?"

"You know of friend of my boss." Barbara's eyes widened. This must have something to do with her father. "Boss just wants to talk to you."

"You know, your boss sounds like a coward, sending his goon instead of coming himself." Barbara's voice came out more confident than she felt.

"Shut up!" The man pointed a gun at Barbara. "In a few minutes, a car will pull up, and when it leaves you better be in-"

"Wow, that's brave." A girl in a green costume with a long blonde ponytail stood on the lowest part of the fire escape of one of the buildings making up the alley. "Pulling a gun on girl that's a third your size." She readied an arrow on her bow. "Let her go."

"I think I'll take my chances." He swung the gun towards the blonde girl, but he found himself knocked out on the ground seconds later. Barbara had grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Never underestimate the daughter of a police officer." Barbara said. She was shaking, but she made a mental note to thank her father for her fighting skills.

"Impressive." Artemis jumped down. "Where'd you learn that?" She kept her bow drawn on the man.

"My dad's the commissioner." Barbara sat heavily, breathing deeply.

"Are you ok?" She peered at the red-head with concern.

"Yeah...I'm just a little shook up." Barbara looked at the man on the ground. "Are you going to arrest him?"

"I'm not, but the police will. I have to tell them about it." Barbara sighed. "You know, I don't have to tell them _who_ he attacked. I mean, for all I know, you ran off before I could get your name."

"Thanks." Barbara looked at the ground. "He said I had friend that his boss knew. I think maybe he meant my dad." Artemis nodded.

"Probably. Hey, you should call someone to take you home, ok? A friend or something." Barbara nodded. "Though with those moves I'm not too worried about you."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming to get me." Barbara got out of the black car. "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Wayne."<p>

"I'll walk you up." Dick got out with her.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Dick. And please, don't tell my dad. I want to tell him myself."

"Hey, anytime. You take care, ok? I don't want anything to happen to you." Dick's blue eye were full of concern.

"I'll be fine. See you later." Barbara walked into her house.

Dick got back in the car with Bruce Wayne. Bruce could tell by the look on his adopted son's face that he was angry.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Apparently, he's a known employee of Zucco's." Bruce said.

"They knew she's my friend. They've been watching me." Dick punched the dashboard. "She could have been hurt."

"But she wasn't."

"Because Artemis was there! What if she isn't there next time?" Dick was silent for the rest of the ride. Bruce led the way to the clock that masked the entrance to the Batcave. There was a zeta-tube there that was only accessible to certain people.

"Go to Mt. Justice." Bruce was already in Batman mode and he didn't even have his costume on.

"No, I want to-"

"Go to the mountain, and I'll meet you there. I have to _talk_ to someone at the police station." Dick knew that look.

"Fine. But you have to tell me what he says." Bruce just nodded.

* * *

><p>"So he was sent by Zucco?" Artemis was sitting on the couch with Wally. Wally had his arm around her as they watced TV.<p>

"Yeah, it looks that way. We'll know more after Batman talks to him." Robin looked over at the other team members. "Zucco is a mobster that killed the family of Bruce Wayne's adopted son."

"Yes, I did some research on him. Apparently, his employees went underground after he went to jail. He was one of the first people you helped Batman defeat, right?" Kaldur asked.

"He was the first, actually."

"It seems like Zucco is going after Dick Grayson through his friends. Maybe he wants to...you know, finish the job?" Zatanna looked at her hands. "People like him make me sick. Taking someone's family away." She thought about her father, trapped in Fate's helmut.

"Well, he won't do it again." Robin said. Wally noticed the tightness in his friend's voice.

"Of course not. He's got the League to deal with now."

"It's kind of...nice to be dealing with someone like Zucco instead of some master criminal." M'gann chimed in before Wally could stop her. He didn't know how Robin would react to that statement, but he seemed ok.

"We'll get him. That guy made a huge mistake going after the Gordon girl. YOu should have seen it. She probably didn't even need me." Artemis brushed some hair off her face. "She'll be fine, but the League will still keep an eye on her and Dick Grayson. Just in case."

"Well, I don't envy his chat with Batman." Connor chimed in.

"No one does. No one." Robin smiled. He wasn't alone this time.

**And there you have it. Read, review, vote in the villain poll. No garuntees that I will for sure use he winner, but there's a 90% chance that I will.**

**Ooh, sweet. A late question. Well, I already wrote that thing up there, so the question is right here.**

**From pyro-pisces12 to Artemis: What's with the mobsta remark?  
>Artemis: Um...It was just something I said. No real meaning.<strong>


	28. Circus Boy

**Questions: **

**From candi711 to Artemis: Why where you in that ally, were you following her?  
><span>Artemis<span>: No, I wasn't following her. I was on patrol and I saw him push her into that alley.  
><span>From candi711 to Robin<span>: Do you think you'd be able to control your self if Zucco's men grabbed one of your friends?  
><span>Robin<span>: Hopefully, I'll never have to find out.**

**From supersoda to Artemis: Now that you've met Barbra, do you think that you two could be friends?  
><span>Artemis<span>: We're already friends at school as Barbara and "regular" me. I suppose that we could friends as Barbara and "hero" me, too.**

**From 100 to (who else) Robin: Will you go out with me?  
><span>Robin<span>: I'm flattered. Really, I am. But...I don't even know you.  
><span>Kid Flash<span>: Dude, you should see how red your face is.  
><span>Robin<span>: Shut up!**

**Also, to Casserole, um...I love you too?**

**But honestly, people. I do love you all in a weird way. I imagine it is similar to the way authors love their readers, actors love their fans. Even the crazy ones. _Especially _the crazy ones. Believe me when I say that all of the FUCKING hate that is being spewed like toxic waste in this world pisses me off, but it also makes me sad. We are all capable of doing the right thing, if only we knew what that was. What defines the "right" thing? Morality? Religion? The law? Are they really separate, or are they all lumped together in some twisted sense of self-righteousness?**

**Anyways, before I go off on a rant that I will regret for years to come, I want to remind you that no matter how bad things may seem, there is always someone you can talk to. A parent, a close friend, a teacher, anybody. Just talk to somebody. And if you really need someone who will guard your secret in the depths of their heart, you may tell me. I don't know you, and you don't know me. You can tell me anything without fear of judgement, retaliation, or that your secret will end up on the internet. I have tasted the hatred of others, but I have also tasted the extreme love of family, my friends. Sometimes you just need to tell someone you don't know. But please! Just tell someone.**

**Please. Don't think you're all alone. You aren't. You have your family. Or your friends. And you have me, though you shall never meet me face-to-face. All you know about me is that I am a teenage girl who writes fanfiction to de-stress, but all you will ever get from me is love and support. Think about that.**

**Now, back to the story. Each character will get their own villain and their own story, but each will be more through the Spitfire viewpoint.**

"Master Richard, can you please answer your cellphone?" Alfred was cooking dinner, and Dick was doing homework in the kitchen. It was his favorite place in the house since he was first adopted. Alfred still made him cookies and other treats while he worked on homework four years later.

"Sorry, Alfred. Got a little absorbed in my homework." Dick flipped open his civilian cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, there circus boy." Dick froze.

"How did you get this number?"

"Not that hard when you have the money to bribe people at the telephone company."

"I'm hanging up."

"Then know this. Even Batman can't save you from me this time around..._Robin_." Zucco laughed.

"What are you-"

"Don't play dumb with me. You think I didn't recognize your little costume that night? I knew it was you. I never told anyone. I mean, who would believe it? But trust me when I say that everyone you care about is now in danger. You can't protect them all."

"What do you want?" Dick grit his teeth. He was talking to the man that had killed his family, and now his new family was also being threatened. Someone was going answer for this.

"Don't worry. I don't want to report you to the press. Like I said...who would believe it? You're too smart for that. Apparently your own guardian doesn't even know." Dick was slightly relieved that the man was too stupid to realize that Bruce was Batman. "No, I think I'll just settle with taking away everyone you love. Again."

"I swear to God, if you even-"

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to go." The line went dead.

"Alfred, where's Bruce?"

* * *

><p><em>Mary Grayson was flying. Flying through the air with her soulmate and husband, John Grayson. Then John, Dick's cousin, and his parents were flying too. The moves were perfectly executed, and it was almost impossible to tell that they weren't really flying. Dick was mesmerized as his family soared and flipped and each time they caught each other. Dick thought back to what he asked his parents before every show.<em>

_"Will you catch me tonight?" Nine-year-old Dick loved that question._

_"We will always catch you."_

_It was time for Dick to join the Flying Graysons in its full measure. He was in the final act, the stunt without the net. He shed his robe and prepared to leap to his father._

_Then he heard the rattling, and the snap of cabes. John Grayson knew what that sound meant. His son was about to jump to his death._

_"Dick, no!" His father screamed. Dick froze, just as he was about to jump. Then the Flying Graysons were falling._

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_Falling_

_And then they weren't. They were on the floor, unmoving, with red slowing spreading out from them. _

_Dick raced down to them, but when he got there, it wasn't his family. _

_There was a girl in green with long blonde hair. She was still holding the hand of a boy in yellow with bright red hair. Another older boy in red with rusty red hair was there. A girl in white with green skin. A dark-skinned boy in blue with white-blonde hair. A girl in a circus master costume with raven hair. A boy with black hair in jeans and a t-shirt. They were all on the ground. Broken and bleeding. But the worst...An older man in black. Robin slowly rolled him over._

Dick jumped up from his chair, knocking it and his desk over. He had been on his computer trying to find out who had been the one to give out his cellphone number when he feel alseep due to lack sleep.

"Dick? Are you ok?" Bruce walked in. "What happened..." He trailed off. Dick was shivering where he stood.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." Dick whispered. His blue eyes were wide.

"No, that's ok. What happened?" Bruce walked in. He was worried. When he had first adopted Dick, the boy constantly apologized, and now it looked like he had regressed.

"I'm sorry I made a mess." Dick whispered again. He began to clean up with shaking hands, but they were caught by larger ones.

"Dick, look at-No, look at me! Ok, now tell me. What was your nightmare about?"

"Same as always...at first. Then...it wasn't my family...It was...the team and...and you." Dick sat heavily on the floor. "I watched everyone I've ever cared about die right before my eyes."

"Dick, that won't happen. Your friends aren't helpless. Most of them have super powers, and those that don't have powers are well-trained. They can take of themselves."

"What about you?" Dick lifted his sad blue eyes to Bruce's. Bruce was reminded of a time four years ago, when Dick first found out about his double life. The child had asked him the same question. Bruce smiled and repeated the words children said when they played Justice League.

"I'm Batman."

* * *

><p>"I worried about Robin." Artemis was working on chemistry homework when Wally spoke.<p>

"I am too. But I'm also worried about this chemistry." She tapped her pencil. "What's the atomic number of uranium?"

"92. Seriously, though. That whole phonecall thing seems to have really messed him up." Wally was pacing.

"How many protons are in U-238?"

"Artemis, you're thinking of isotopes wrong. Isotopes all have the same number of protons. They have different numbers of neutrons. No two elements have the same number of protons." Wally stopped. "Are you even listening to me?"

"I can _hear_ you. But...no, I'm not listening to you."

"Why? Our friend is hurting and all you care about is chemistry homework?"

"No, I care a lot. But I also know that the world's greatest detective is currently looking for the man responsible for killing for the Flying Graysons."

"Sherlock Holmes is looking for Zucco?" Wally grinned.

"You idoit. Do you ever think before you speak? Don't answer that." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can't do anything until Batman gives us the go ahead. In case you haven't realized, a lot of our missions end badly when we go off half-cocked."

"You're right. But still, I worry about Rob. He's always been a little impulsive. What if he does something stupid?"

"Well, then he will have learned that trait from you, hothead."

"Was that a red-head joke?"

* * *

><p>"Team, meet in the control room, now." Red Tornado's voice sounded over the intercom.<p>

When the team arrived, Batman was standing with the robotic hero. "We have located Zucco's new base of operations. He has gone back to forcing small busiesses to pay for protection."

"The only person he's protecting them from is him." Robin added. "If the people can't pay up, or refuse, he either robs him...or kills them."

"He is a danger to the public. He must be stopped. Your job will be to find him and arrest him and his associates." Red Tornado's metallic voice rang out.

"Where is this new base of operations?" Kaldur asked.

"A nightclub. Apparently it's a popular place for the younger population to dance to synthesized music and drink for hours." Red Tornado obviously didn't see the appeal.

"In the four years that Zucco was in prison, his right-hand man managed his money and eventually aquired this place. It makes a profit, but it is also a good place to launder money." Batman pointed to the screen. "This time, all of his associates will be arrested instead of just him There will be evidence at the nightclub. Please try not to destroy it."

"When do we leave?" Robin asked eagerly.

**Read, review, vote in my poll, all that good stuff. Hopefully you liked this chapter because I am personally not so sure about it. But oh well. It's written, and it's going up.**

**~orangekangaroo**


	29. Justice

**Questions:**

**From celestialstarrynight to Wally: So FlashBoy, how do you feel if I say that 'gingers have no souls'? Huh? Are you mad?  
><span>Wally<span>: I'm more upset about my name. It's KID FLASH. Come on. Get it together.**

**From Rayne-Ashley West to Robin:**** I****f u didn't like Babs or Zatanna, would u go for Artemis?  
><span>Robin<span>: Ewww! She's like my sister! Incest much?  
><span>From Rayne-Ashley West to Artemis<span>: If u weren't with Wally, would u date Robin?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Date the little troll? I don't think so. He's a good friend and all, but he's too young for me.  
><span>Robin<span>: Wait..._I'm_ the troll? What does that even mean?**

**From 100 to Robin: but i bet you want to meet me...  
><span>Robin<span>: . . .****  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I don't think that will be possible.**

**From Ravenheart to Wally: Have you seen Rob without the glasses? Oh wait, you already did. And is it possible for you to do my Science homework? Or help me with a few things, dang it I flunked in it.  
><span>Wally<span>: I don't really have time for anyone's science homework right now. You try being a science whiz in a group full of teenagers with very little free time.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Artemis<span>: Is it a relief to finally know your friend's identity? You know, with all the secrecy, yet is it hard to keep from the others?  
><span>Artemis<span>: It's nice to know who Robin is, sure. But the threat of Batman if I ever reveal it...well, that makes it pretty easy to keep the secret.  
><span>Ravenhearst to Robin<span>: Knowing you guys are being restraint from killing villains, just wondering, how bad do you wanna kill Zucco on a scale of 1-10? You can go higher than that if you want. And you do know there are a lot of girls who want to date you right?  
><span>Robin<span>: I don't want to kill anyone. That would just be too easy. Batman says justice and revenge must be kept separate. And yes, I know I'm a babe-magnet.  
><span>Red Tornado<span>: Please explain this "babe magnet" term.  
><strong>

**From BekCholie to Wally: Have you even picked up a Sherlock Holmes book, or did you just watch the movies/show?  
><span>Wally<span>: I read the books. Ow! Artemis, stop it! Fine, I saw the movies.**

**From supersoda to Alfred: Alfred, are you ever surprised anymore considering who you are the  
>butler of?<br>Alfred: Once in a great while I can still find myself caught off guard by my employer's...lifestyle.**

**Ok, a very happy day to you. Reader of the week is 100 for having the most reviews in one day. Awesome.**

**April 5**

Even from a block away the team didn't need Superboy's hearing to feel the pounding of the music. Therefore, standing in the shadows across the street was almost unbearable.

"_What the heck are they playing_?" Wally asked. "_It sounds like a dying cat was synthesized and the sounds made into words."_

"_That's Niki Minaj! I like her songs_!" M'gann thought. They were linked through her telepathy once more.

"_Yeah, and I bet you like Rebecca Black too_." Artemis mentally laughed.

"_Oh, come on. Don't even joke about that_." M'gann said indignantly.

"_Focus, people. We're here to stop a criminal_." Robin thought.

"_Sorry, Robin_." Artemis said. "_So, Aqualad. What's the plan?"_

_"According to Batman, Zucco arrives here everynight around midnight. The club is in part of a recommissioned warehouse, and in the rest of it he keeps his other...business." _Kaldur said_._

_"Then we should go in right now!" _Robin said. He pointed. "_That criminal is in there right now and it's my...our job to stop him."_

_"No, Robin! We don't know that he's in there yet, and we can't just barge in with all those innocent people in there. Someone could be injured." _Kaldur crossed his arms._ "Why are you so eager to go in there?"_

_"I just...Look, there he is." _Robin pointed at the man walking in.

_"Yeah, that might be him. We need a better...And he's gone. Again with the ninja thing." _Wally rolled his eyes.

"_I can't reach him anymore. He cut me off_." M'gann was worried. He had never cut off the team before. Not on purpose. All night she had felt a certain unease coming from Robin, but until now she had thought nothing of it. "_Goys, I think he's gone rogue."_

_Artemis_ and Wally shot each other a look. "_Now what? Do we go in after him_?"

"_No, not yet. We should at least try to follow Batman's orders. Miss Martian, can Robin reestablish contact?_"

_"Yes, he's still connected, but he's ignoring it_."

"_Then he's on his own for now. If we do this right, then an entire crime organization will go down tonight_." Kaldur sat back. "_We go in at midnight. That's in fifteen minutes_."

* * *

><p>Robin snuck easily through the club. The ceiling was covered in rafters, and various crosswalks covered in lights and speakers. Below him, intoxicated dancers writhed and thrashed to what they considered music. Once in awhile, when Robin looked down, the things he saw girls doing made him blush as red as his costume. But he shook it off. Soon he had left the pulsing dance floor behind and slipped unnoticed into the door marked "EMPLOYEES ONLY". He climbed back into the rafters and disabled the cameras with his wrist computers.<p>

"_Guys, I'm in. The back part of the warehouse is emp-"_ Robin was knocked out of the rafters by a flying object, but landed gracefully on his feet.

"Well, well. The littlest Grayson. I'm honored." Zucco stood before Robin with two men.

"I'm here to take you in. It's over."

"Oh really?" Zucco held up a detonator. "Take one more step and I'll blow this place sky-high."

"There's maybe one hundred people here! How can you do that?" Robin took his stance.

"If I push this button, they'll die, and you can take me in. How much does revenge mean to you?" The man smiled. "Do as I say, and they can keep partying the night away like the brainless idiots they are. Or, avenge your parents death and learn to live with the consequences."

"I can't endanger the lives of all those people." Robin dropped his stance, noting the slightly dissapointed look on Zucco's face. "I'm not looking for revenge. I'm looking for justice."

"Didn't you love your family? I _murdered_ them. Don't you want to make them proud? I know I would."

"Well, there's your problem. I'm not like you. I don't kill people." Robin secretly tapped a few buttons on his wrist. "What do you want?" Robin said tightly.

"I want to see how well a little Robin flies with broken wings." Zucco nodded to his men who advanced towards Robin. "Make one move against them and believe me when I say that I will kill those people." Robin stood perfectly still.

* * *

><p><strong>During the previous scene<strong>

"_Guys, I'm worried about Robin. He isn't-" _M'gann was cut off by Robin's frantic voice.

_"Guys, Zucco rigged the place to explode. I'm sending you the likely postions of the bombs. You have to disarm them!" _Kaldur's phone lit up. "_Do it soon before they break something important."_

* * *

><p>Robin flew across the room, and landed on his feet, but he was winded. He was afraid to fight back against them because he didn't want to take the chance that Zucco would detonate.<p>

"Ok, boys. Grab him and bring him over here. I want a front row seat for the grand finale." Zucco smiled.

"_Hurry up, guys. Feeling a little whelmed here."_

_"We're on our way, Rob. Me and Artemis are coming as soon as we finish out here." _

_"Did you get all the bombs?"_

_"Yeah, there was only one. M'gann managed to stop it with her powers. We're just moving it away, and now we're coming in." Superboy answered._

_"Robin, are you alright? We're almost there."_

_"He wants to break my arms...So no, I'm not ok. But you disarmed the bombs?"_

"Hey, circus boy, don't space out on me." Zucco slapped Robin.

"_Yes, we disarmed the bombs. Feel free to retaliate now." _Kaldur answered as he and the rest of the team burst in.

"Don't mind if I do." Robin executed a backflip out of his captors' reach and landed behind them. "What took you so long?"

"If you had just waited for a few minutes, we could have gone in together." Wally raised an eyebrow as several more men came into the room. "I see you were all hired for your looks." And judging by the expressions on their faces, the bulked-up idiots didn't understand what he meant.

"Do we really have to do this?" Superboy groaned as he threw one man into another, sending them flying backwards. "This is almost _too_ easy."

"You're just a stupid kid." Sneered one bulldog-of-a-man as he charged the young Kryptonian. He was stopped as a whip of water wrapped around his ankle, causing him to fall face first.

"And you're ugly, but I wasn't going to say anything." Wally laughed as he zipped around, disarming the men, ending with Zucco.

"Get them!" Zucco screamed, and then he bolted.

"I got him!" Artemis fired an arrow and a net exploded from the tip, wrapping around the man.

"I got _this_." Robin pointed to a door that led to an office with a computer. His own holograph computer was up on his wrist as he hacked the computer wirelessly. "There's enough here to put him away again _and_ connect all of his employees and associates. I'm-"

"Feeling the aster. Got it. Dude, you need to come up with some new words." Wally smiled.

* * *

><p>"I got him. And his whole crime ring. Everything. A lot of people are going to jail. He knows who I am, but he has no way to prove it, especially since he's now in prison. And the best part is...he'll never hurt another family the same way he hurt ours." Dick stood in front of his parents' graves. "I wanted revenge so badly at first, but I'm not that kind of person. You would have been proud."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>April 6<strong>

Artemis started in bed. She shot out a fist and connected with something soft.

"Ow! Artemis, it's me!"

"Oh. Well in that case..." She lashed out again.

"Stop it!" Wally rubbed his side where her hits had landed. "What was that for?"

"You do realize that the whole watching-while-she-sleeps thing only works for sparkly vampires, right?" Artemis sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here? My mom may be in a wheelchair, but she'd still kill you if she found you in my room. Even if this is Mt. Justice."

"I was just thinking..."

"That must have hurt your brain." Artemis smiled, but it faded when Wally did not return it.

"Artemis, you are without a doubt, the most awesome, badass, amazing girl I know. And don't get me wrong. The time we've had together has been amazing and fun. But I'm looking for something a little more...serious." Artemis's heart dropped.

"Oh my god! Are you breaking up with me?" It was like Artemis's world was falling apart.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I break up with..._Ohhh_, yeah looking back, I probably could have handled that first partbetter."Wally blushed. Why was he so nervous?

"You think? You nearly gave me a heart attack, Kid Stupid."

"Oh, come on." He beckoned for her to follow him. "Come on, I promise it won't take long." Artemis sighed and got out of bed.

"This better be worth you coming into my room at six in the morning the day after a mission, and almost giving me a heart attack." Artemis grumbled. "What am I supposed to be seeing..." Her breath caught in her throat. They had reached the main room. A single word was written on the TV.

"Will you...gotopromwithme?"

"What?" Artemis blushed.

"You heard me." Wally cleared his throat. "Will. You. Go. To. Prom. With. Me."

"Oh, I don't know..." Artemis grinned. "I'm not much for dancing."

"I'll help you." He took a step closer.

"And I'm terrible at picking out dresses."

"M'gann will have to help you with that." Another step.

"Then...ok. We can go to prom. On one condition."

"What's that?" Wally's arms wrap around her waist.

"You have to match your tie to my dress."

**Bahahaha prom. So awesome in stories, and yet so lame in real life. Anywho...leave a review. **

**Also, a certain holiday is coming up, both in real life and in the story. Would you...perhaps...maybe...like a themed chapter? Let me know.**

**~orangekangaroo**


	30. Easter Eggs and Chocolate Bunnies

**Great week for=Questions:**

**From BekCholie to Alfred: Do you cook for Bruce and Richard? What's your favorite meal to cook/eat? Is Richard like a son to you, even though he's technically one of your employers?  
><span>Alfred<span>: As butler, I do cook for Master Bruce and Richard. My favorite meal to cook is Thanksgiving dinner even though Richard often tries to help. Master Richard is not like a son to me, more like a favorite nephew, or grandson.**

**From yob3 to Robin: Will you ask Zatanna to the prom, and does her dad being a super powerful sorcerer make things a bit daunting?  
><span>Robin<span>: We can't go to prom. We're too young even if I did ask her. As for her father, no one is scarier than Batman.  
><span>From yob3 to Zatanna<span>: What would you do if Robin asked you to the prom?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I would say yes.  
><span>From yob3 to Zatara<span>: What would you do if Robin asked Zatanna to the prom?  
><span>Zatara<span>: My daughter is too young to be going to some silly school dance with a boy!**

**supersoda to Artemis:Are you excited to go dress shopping with M'gann? Will you drag Zatanna with you?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I don't know. I mean, all I have to do is buy a dress. It shouldn't be that hard. And yes, Zatanna is going with to keep M'gann from going crazy.  
><span>supersoda to M'gann<span>: Are you excited to go dress shopping for the prom? Has Connor asked you yet.  
><span>M'gann<span>: Hello, Megan! I have so much to do before prom! Dress, shoes, hair, makeup. But no, Connor hasn't asked me yet.  
><span>Connor<span>: I sort of thought it was obvious.  
><span>M'gann<span>: But you have to ask me in a cute way! It's tradition!  
><span>Connor<span>: Why? *death glare from M'gann* *Superboy oblivious*****  
><span>supersoda to Zatanna<span>: Do you even go to school? If you do, where?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I go to a private Catholic school, so we don't have a prom.**

**From Starr Cullen to Robin: So why exactly haven't u asked out zatanna yet?  
><span>Robin<span>: *blushes* Um...Well, she's been through so much recently...and we're friends...so...  
><span>Artemis<span>: Wimp.  
><span>Robin<span>: Shut up!  
><span>From Starr Cullen to Wally<span>: On a scale from 1 to batman, how scary is Artemis?  
><span>Wally<span>: She doesn't scare me. *Artemis appears, Wally squeals*  
><span>Artemis<span>: Who doesn't scare you?  
><span>Wally<span>: Geez, have you been taking ninja lessons from Robin or something?  
><span>From Starr Cullen to Artemis<span>: What do you think of Speedy?  
><span>Red Arrow<span>: It's Red Arrow. *trying to sound intimidating*  
><span>Artemis<span>: Whatever, Speedy. He's a good archer. Almost as good as me. *Red Arrow rolls eyes* **

**From RobinFan100 to Wally: My friend says she's Artemis and she wants to out with you.  
>*Withering stare from Artemis* *Wally sneaks away*<strong>

**There is no prom in this chapter. That wil come later. But BekCholie, cheesecake sounds like an awesome and delicious way to get asked.**

**Pre-Easter chapter.**

**Around 8:00 pm.**

"When are we going dress shopping?" M'gann was literally hovering beind the stove she was so excited. "Should I get a long dress or a short dress? I like the color blue, but I think that maybe pink would be a better color for my skin? I mean, when I'm caucasion, obviously. What kind of dress do you want?"

"I don't know. Prom isn't for a few weeks. We have time." Artemis smiled at her excited friend. She'd been that way ever since combat practice a few hours ago.

She and Connor had been sparring, as usual, and M'gann managed to trip him, sending her boyfriend crashing to the floor. However, thanks to a little help from a certain hacker, the floor was different. Instead of labeling the downed hero with FAIL, it said PROM. Earlier in te day, Connor had been scolded severely by Zatanna, Artemis, and even Robin for not asking M'gann officially. He just assumed that they would going togehter and that it was unnecessary to ask. Under great pressure, Connor had finally folded and worked with Robin to execute his plan. While Robin believed that perhaps Connor's plan was stupid, M'gann had been so delighted that she barely touched the floor for an hour.

"What do you mean we have time? Prom is in just a few weeks! We need dresses, shoes, hair appointments, nail appointments, the boys need tuxedos, corsages, and transportation! And who's prom are you going to? Wally's or yours?" M'gann looked at Artemis expectantly.

"Um..."

"We'll figure that out later." Wally walked into the kitchen and sat with Artemis. He was eating something.

"What are you eating?" M'gann inquired.

"A chocolate bunny."

"A chocolate _what_?" M'gann's eyes widened. "Why would you want to eat something so cute?"

"Um...cause you-know-what is tomorrow." Wally took another bite. "You know...Easter?"

"Oh. So you...eat...bunnies?" M'gann looked closer at the unfortunate confection, now missing its ears.

"_Chocolate_ bunnies." Wally emphasized. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"I've never celebrated Easter before! What are we going to do?" She smiled as the oven dinged. She pulled out a pan of cookies.

"Well, we can color eggs tomorrow. But I have to spend some time with my family. We always go to church then exchange Easter baskets. We used to have Easter eggs hunts when I was little, but now I just get the candy without all the extra work." Wally grinned as he imagined his Easter tomorrow.

"What about you, Artemis?" M'gann turned to her. "What do you do for Easter?"

"Nothing, really."

"Oh, come on. Easter sounds like so much fun. Candy and-" The green alien was cut off.

"Easter is so overrated. There's nothing worthwhile about Easter anymore. I mean, the Easter Bunny? Chocolate eggs and bunnies? The commercialism of it all is so...pointless." Artemis stood and walked away, passing Connor in the hall with Kaldur.

"What's wrong with her?" Connor pointed over his shoulder.

"Oh, she's just not feeling the Easter magic." But Wally wasn't as happy as he sounded. "I guess Easter eggs aren't her thing."

"Easter eggs?" Kaldur's eyes were confused.

"Um...yeah. Easter eggs. You know, the Easter Bunny fills plastic eggs with candy and hides them? Then kids go search for them." Wally had four sets of confused eyes staring back at him. _This is going to take a long time to explain._

"How did the Easter bunny originate? They have nothing to do with eggs." Kaldur said.

"Dude, your logic is killing me." Wally groaned.

* * *

><p>Artemis was lying on her bed at home. Her mother was sleeping already, but Artemis couldn't. She didn't dislike Easter, but she had never seen what was so special about it. Just a bunch of kids running around picking up eggs that were filled with cheap candy and pennies. She had certainly never particiapted in such a stupid ritual.<p>

"Not that I didn't want to..." She sighed. Great, now she was talking to herself. Her phone rang.

"Hey beautiful." It was Wally.

"Hey, why are you calling so late?"

"I just finished explaining Easter to the team. Two aliens and an Atlantean. Not an easy feat."

"What's there to explain? Easter eggs, chocolate bunnies, colored hard boiled eggs."

"Is that what you think Easter really is?"

"Well...yeah."

"But don't you know the true story behind Easter?" Wally sounded incredulous.

"Doesn't everyone? Jesus rose from the dead three days after dying, officially becoming the world's first zombie." Artemis rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"You never had an Easter egg hunt, did you?" Wally's question caught her off guard. "That's why you hate Easter."

"I don't hate Easter. I just don't...see the point. Maybe a hundred years ago Easter actually meant something, but now? I don't get why it's such a big deal." Wally was slightly surprised at how sad she sounded.

"It still means something to some of us." Wally had an idea. "I'm going to pick you up at nine tomorrow."

"Um...no you're not." Artemis smiled though. It was nice to have someone care.

"Yes, I am. Be awake, and dress nice. I want to show you what Easter is. What it _means_. "

"Hell no. I am not hunting for eggs or-"

"Just trust me. You never got to experience what Easter is." Wally sounded sincere, so Artemis relented.

"Fine. But you better make this worth my while."

"That's a promise, Spitfire."

**Yes. This is an Easter chapter. I mean no offense to those who don't celebrate it. But it's on my mind, and I think it's a great opportunity to build on some relationships. So...yeah. **

Artemis was sitting next to Wally in his family's car. His father was driving and his mother was in the passenger seat. They were talling stories of past Easters and asking Wally questions about various things, but Artemis remained silent. She was having her own memories.

_"Dad...will the Easter Bunny come tomorrow?" Artemis was only five, and she already had basic combat skills._

_"No."_

_"But he comes to all the other kids houses."_

_"No he doesn't." Sportsmaster didn't even look up from his work._

_"Yes he does! He came last year!" _

_"No he didn't. That was your mother." Artemis's mouth fell open._

_"Lawrence!" Paula walked in to hear the conversation. "What are you doing?"_

_"She needs to grow up!"_

_"She's only five!" Paula and Lawrence argued long into the night._

"Artemis. Artemis! We're here." Wally shook her back to the present. They were in front of a good-sized church, one that appeared non-denomiantitional.

"Are trying to convert me or something?" Artemis whispered as they walked in. "Mr. Science believes in religion, but not magic?"

"What can I say?" And then they were inside. The church was old. Not in the old-cathedral sense, but old as in from a time before air conditioning. Thankfully, however, some upgrades had been made.

"Um...what do I..." Artemis was uncomfortable. She hadn't been to church in years.

"Just follow my lead." Wally took her hand and led her to a pew. His parents sat one row behind them. "I don't believe in everything about religion. But there are certain things that I think are...well, it's hard to explain." Before Artemis could respond, a young preacher walked out to the alter. The crowd fell silent.

"Good morning, everyone. As you are all hopefully aware, today is a special day. On this day, the Lord Jesus rose from the dead after three days. But He did not do so for Himself. He rose from the dead...for you. For me. For your neighbors, your family, your friends. He rose for us. We did not deserve this, this supreme expression of love. The love that persuaded our Lord and Savior to suffer and die on the cross for our sins. And now, on this day of rebirth, we renew our faith." Artemis wasn't really listening anymore. Sure, Jesus had died on the cross. Everyone knew that. She looked around, taking in the sunny windows, the well-dressed ladies with their familes. Squirming young children. Suddenly her attention was grabbed once more when the preacher spoke. "It is time for us to rise. In honor of our Savior. I would like to welcome a dear friend to the stage."

A young girl walked on stage, and stood behind a mike. "All rise." The congregation stood. Suddenly, the piano started, and the young girl started to sing. **Stuff in () is the church repeating.**

_There was a holy hush all over_  
><em>As I walked into the room<em>  
><em>And as I stood to see Him face to face<em>  
><em>I was gloriously made new<em>  
><em>There was a great and awesome presence<em>  
><em>And a light bright as any day<em>  
><em>And as I bowed to kneel with the angels<em>  
><em>I hear the Spirit say (oh, heard it say)<em>

_All rise (all rise), all rise (all rise)_  
><em>To stand before the throne<em>  
><em>In the presence of the Holy One<em>  
><em>All rise (all rise), all rise (all rise)<em>  
><em>As we worship the Messiah<em>  
><em>All rise<em>

Artemis looked around at the people in church. The girl wasn't a broadway singer, but she had a sweet singing voice that made her seem older. The churchgoers were singing along, and Artemis tried to keep up. Then she stopped, and listened to the boy next to her singing.

_Then I looked at those all around me_  
><em>With their hands uplifted high<em>  
><em>And the Spirit laid His hands on me<em>  
><em>And I uplifted mine (alleluia)<em>  
><em>And He was singing alleluias<em>  
><em>And praises to His name (praise Your Holy name)<em>  
><em>And as I bowed to kneel with the angels<em>  
><em>I heard the Spirit say (heard it say)<em>

Wally had a soft tenor singing voice, one that he obviously never used. But he noticed Artemis staring at him, and he reached over and took her hand. His face was shining, and Artemis smiled at him.

_Singing holy, holy, holy (holy, holy)_  
><em>Worthy is the Lamb (worthy)<em>  
><em>Who was, and is, and is to come (who was)<em>  
><em>He is the great I AM (the great I AM)<em>  
><em>(Let the church arise and stand, Let the church arise and stand)<em>

* * *

><p>"So what did you think?" Wally asked.<p>

"I don't know..." Artemis looked away. "Why did you take me to church?" They walked into the main room to find M'gann sitting with Connor, Robin, and Kaldur. Wally didn't answer.

"Hey, guys. We got your message, M'gann. What's up?" Wally asked.

"She's done something-" Kaldur started.

"I hid eggs so that we can find them! We're going to have an Easter eggs hunt!" The Martian clapped her hands.

"M'gann, I really don't-" Artemis started, but Wally pulled her to the side.

"Come on, beautiful. I bet you can't get more eggs than me." He wiggled his eyebrows. "It'll be fun."

"Fine. But you owe me."

"I hid them really well! Only we can get them with our powers and training and stuff. They're all over the mountain!" M'gann's smile coaxed Connor off the couch, and een Kaldur showed a little smile.

"Ready set go!" Robin ran off, laughing.

"Get back here, troll!" Artemis laughed. That kid really was infectious. She raced off after him, only to feel herself swooped up in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Let's go, babe."

They ran around the mountain for over an hour, looking for the eggs and retrieving them using their training. They alughed, and enjoyed each other's company. For once, they were just regular kids doing something so normal.

* * *

><p>Artemis sat on her bed with Wally, watching some horror movie and eating the candy she had collected. "So...why did you bring me to church today? I would have thought you didn't believe."<p>

"Well...when I was in a coma, you brought me back. But...that kind of thing makes you wonder." Wally apped an arm around her. "Why do you hate Easter?"

"My dad told me when I was five that the Easter bunny isn't real. After that, we spent every Easter training. Every holiday was like that. I guess...Oh, I don't know. They just never mattered to me." Artemis shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Yeah it is. You spent your whole life without the joys of cheap plastic eggs filled with candy." Wally pulled her close. "Or the experience of chasing each other around like normal kids. I think even Kaldur had fun, though is was kind of hard to tell." Artemis giggled.

"Yeah, I guess."

"So...You don't hate Easter anymore?"

"No. I guess not." Artemis checked her clock. "You better get out before my mom kicks you out."

"Happy Easter, beautiful." He kissed her. "You taste like chocolate."

"Then you better kiss me again." She grinned as he leaned in. He pulled back after a few seconds, and sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason."

"Then quit it. It's creepy." She pushed him off the bed. "Now get out. My mom doesn't want you staying past midnight on non-mission nights."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**So, yeah. Happy Easter everyone. Call your grandparents today. Let them know you love them. Personally, I haven't been to Easter Mass in awhile. But I remember wat it's like. And Easter eggs are always fun. But even if you don't celebrate Easter, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	31. Roy in Charge

**Ok, relax. Yes, I know you got an e-mail about ch. 31. It's a long story. Anyways, here's the real one. I know you've had to wait a little longer than usual, but I didn't want to publish any of my drafts. They just weren't good enough for me. I had some...difficulty getting into character. Lot's of distractions and whatnot. However, I am back, and the chapter will now be written. But, as always...**

**Questions:**

**From Amira Wayne to Artemis: Do you have any good memories with your father? If you do, can you tell us one?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I suppose...the first time he let me shoot an arrow is a good memory. It was the first time he ever said he was proud of me. And the last.  
><span>From Amira Wayne to Wally<span>: Do you get along with your family? Because out of the whole team, you seem to have the most normal family, but you hardly spend time with them. Why is that?  
><span>Wally<span>: I get along with my family just fine. But I have to spend a lot of time with the team in case we're needed for missions. I spend time with them after school though, whenever I can.  
><span>Amira Wayne to Red Arrow<span>: I don't care if you say your red arrow! You are and forever will be speedy to me! And now for a question, do you hate green arrow? I mean I know it seems like he replaced you but you were like a son to him. Maybe you should try to talk with him. Nothing drastic, but to clear things up.  
><span>Red Arrow<span>: I don't really want to talk to you anymore. But in answer to your question, no. I don't hate Green Arrow, and it's really none of your concern whether I talk to him or not.  
><span>Amira Wayne to Connor<span>: Get your head in the game! And why haven't you asked Megan out? Like taken her out on a date?  
><span>Connor<span>: Who says I haven't? Just cause I don't broadcast my feelings to the world...*walks away grumbling* (Also, I have a new idea to store for later)  
><span>Amira Wayne to Robin:<span> Dude just ask zatanna. And is Batman aware that you can hack the batcave?  
><span>Robin<span>: Um...why is everyone so interested in me and Zatanna? And, I like to think Bats doesn't know about the whole hacking-the-batcave thing...**

**Burnin'blackandblue to Alfred: If you say that Richard is like your grandson does that make Bruce like your son?  
><span>Alfred<span>: That is an odd question that I do not think I can answer to your satisfaction.**

**From Ravenhearst to Alfred: Why are you an awesome Butler?  
><span>Alfred<span>: . . .I don't know that I am awesome, as you put it. But I try to take care of Bruce and Richard as well as I can.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Batman<span>: How do you manage to do the Ninja thing where you disappear and all?  
><span>To Ravenhearst from orangekangaroo<span>: Look behind you.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Superman<span>: Why are you a jerk to Conner?  
><span>Superman<span>: I don't think I'm a jerk to Connor. *Batman appears*  
><span>Batman<span>: Right...  
><span>Superman<span>: Don't give me that. I just don't feel...comfortable around him. And I don't think he does either. *Bat-stare* Stop staring at me.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Connor<span>: Have you asked M'Gann out properly? It's not that hard and all.  
><span>Connor<span>: Seriously? Another question about M'gann? No, I never properly asked her out before the prom thing. We just started dating without actually saying it out loud. Why is that such a big deal?  
><span>From Raenhearst to Arty<span>: Wow, was your dad that much of a spoiler and a KJ?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Yes. And don't call me Arty.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Wally<span>: Do you have any extra Chocolate Bunnies on you that I can kindly ask from?  
><span>Wally<span>: Nope. I need all of the ones I have.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Robin<span>: Do you give lessons on how to do the disappearing act thing? Do you and Zatanna have mutual feelings for each other?  
><span>Robin<span>: Nope, I don't give lessons. I learned from Batman, and he never taught me directly. Also, about Zatanna, I guess I don't know if we have _mutual_ feelings...  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Zatanna<span>: Do you and Robin have mutual feelings for each other?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I think...that Clueless Wonder has to decide that.  
><span>From Ravenhearst to Kaldur<span>: The reason why Easter chose the bunny as its symbol is because a bunny sheds its fur for the winter, then it grows back by the spring, which represents new life and new beginning, but how they got the Easter egg thing, I have no idea. Does that help?  
><span>Kaldur<span>: Yes, thank you. The traditions of Easter are interesting.**

**Wow, almost 1000 words of questions. Cool. Now, just to address a few things...Try not to use the f-bomb in your reiviews, please. And please no more Easter/Christianity-bashing. Thanks.**

**Now, onto the chapter.**

The team was sitting around an outdoor table at a cafe, waiting for Count Vertigo to come. It was a long shot, but the villain was known to show up there from time to time. Since Vertigo had been on a crime spree, robbing jewelry stores and banks and any other worthy endeavor, the team was grasping at straws to find him.

They were trying to appear normal, but they were having two simulataneous conversations.

"_Tell me again why Red Arrow is in charge." _Artemis asked telepathically_. _"I totally failed that chemistry test last week."

_"You know, I can hear you." Red Arrow said without turning. _"Maybe if you actually studied..."

_"Good. Then you answer." _Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you study."

_"Robin is with Batman, and Kaldur is in Atlantis celebrating...a holdiay or something." _Red Arrow turned_. "So I'm in charge because I'm the oldest." _He was also being considered for admittance into the Justice League, according to Green Arrow, though he hadn't told his teammates yet.

"I totally aced that test." Wally always aced science tests._ "So...Batman put you in charge of a simple civilian stakeout?"_ Wally grinned_. "That's a big honor."_

_"Wally, be nice!" M'gann scolded him. "I don't see you offering to step up."_

"Can we talk about something else?" Red Arrow asked. "Something interesting."_"How does Kaldur deal with this day after day? You guys never stop talking!"_ Roy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to talk about, then?" Artemis asked as their orders arrived. "_Finally. I wonder why a classy guy like Vertigo likes this place."_

"Let's talk about Connor. You haven't said a word." Wally nudged the bigger boy. "_What's eating you?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"This doesn't happen to have anything to do with you-know who, would it?"_ Artemis asked_._

_"Who? Voldemort?" _Wally smiled as Roy rolled his eyes_._

_"Nerd."_

_"No, it has nothing to do with him." _Connor remained motionless._ "_This is probably a good time to go over some prom details."

"Ok!" M'gann was instantly excited. "_Even though I know you're only saying that to get out of talking about-"_

_"Shut up. He's here. Thank God." _Roy was talking about the tall blonde man striding up to the cafe.

_"Are you sure? It looks kind of like him...but I can't be sure..." _Artemis tried to look closer. "_Maybe it's not him. Or he has some facial prosthetics or something."_

_"It has to be him."_

_"But we can't be sure." _Connor said.

The team watched him covertly. Or so they thought. Vertigo (or not Vertigo) walked up to the team's table.

"Do you need something?"

"Do we know you?" M'gann asked innocently.

"_Be ready." _Roy tensed.

"If you're going to stare, at least have the decency to ask first. I know I look like the man in the news, but please leave me alone." He walked away.

"_Did that really just happen? He thought we were staring because he looks like disgraced royalty? Which he is?" _Wally shook his head.

_"I wonder when he broke out of prison. I thougt he was going away for good." _Artemis shrugged. "We should probably leave."

"_Well, he must not have reinstated diplomatic immunity. He's in civilian clothes. Expensive civilian clothes." _Roy added.

"_Those cuff links he was wearing were among the things stolen in one of the robberies that was linked to Vertigo." _M'gann said.

_"What should we do? We're under orders to just observe and report. I guess we technically have no real proof that it was Vertigo, and no cause to go after him." _Wally said as they walked away.

_"So what, we're just going to let him get away?"_ Roy almost growled telepathically. "_I don't think so_."

"Roy, don't do anything stupid." Artemis said._ "I think we're still kind of on probation since the whole Zucco thing. Kind of...went off on our own there again."_

_"Fine. You guys go back to report. But I'm going to stay here and follow this guy. Even if it isn't him, he'll know something about Vertigo."_ Roy turned and walked back the way they came.

"I miss Kaldur's level-headed judgement." Artemis rolled her eyes. "Come on, we can't let him go alone." "_Roy, wait up. We're coming with you."_

**Welcome back to the world of cliffhangers. Did you miss them? I did. Anyhow, this chapter is much simpler than the previous three drafts, and I like it much better. I hope you do too. Read, review, enjoy your day. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	32. Get Out

**Questions: **

**From Celestialstarrynight to Robin: Hey Robbie, can you give us any info on Batman's relationship with a certain cat themed villainess? Also, do your 'ninja' skills transfer to the ninja game?  
><span>Robin<span>: I wouldn't touch that question with a ten foot pole. As for the ninja skills...yes. I rock that game.**

**Water Breather's questions:  
><span>To Kaldur<span>: What do you look for in a girl that you might like to become your girlfriend?  
><span>Kaldur<span>: Loyalty, kindness, and the courage to stand for what she believes in.  
><span>To Superman<span>: I just wanted to let you know that there is a story called "Let's Go and Beat Up Superman" and a fully agree with the author. You need to learn to accept Conner or you will find kryptonite in the most unlikely places. Why red, blue, and gold/yellow? That's not even our country's colors and aren't you fighting for the world. So again, why red, blue, and yellow?  
><span>Superman<span>: I don't have to explain myself to you. *walks away muttering to himself*  
><span>Wonder Woman<span>: Don't mind him. He's just mad that you aren't fawning over him.  
><span>Superman<span>: I heard that.  
><span>Wonder Woman<span>: I know.  
><span>To Barbara<span>: Have you ever noticed anything strange about Dick, Bruce, and Artemis?  
><span>Barbara<span>: Um...I don't spend much time around Bruce...But Dick and Artemis seem pretty close for only knowing each other for part of the school year.  
><span>To Robin<span>: Is Barbara like a sister to you or a friend/really good friend?  
><span>Robin<span>: Barbara is a good friend of mine, though I wouldn't go that far.  
><span>To Artemis<span>: Were you surprised when you found out who Robin really was?  
><span>Artemis<span>: Definately. I was expecting someone a little further from home.  
><span>To Batman<span>: Are you mad that Artemis now knows who you and Robin are?  
><span>Batman<span>: No.  
><span>To Wally<span>: If you were in a burning building and Flash, Robin, and Artemis were all laying unconcious on the floor and you could only save ONE of them, who would you save?  
><span>Wally<span>: What kind of question is that? I don't think I can answer that off the top of my head.  
><span>To Alfred<span>: Are you afraid that one night Batman and Robin might not come home?  
><span>Alfred<span>: Every day I worry about that. But there is nothing I can do to stop them.  
><span>To Connor<span>: I guess I don't have much to say about you. LOOK OUT FOR THE MONKEY!  
><span>Connor<span>: Um...ok.  
><span>To M'gann<span>: Why did you start dating Conner?  
><span>M'gann<span>: I had feelings for him from the moment I met him, and when he felt the same way...things just clicked.  
><span>To J'onn<span>: Do you know that you niece is dating Superboy?  
><span>J'onn<span>: Yes. She tells me everything.  
><span>To Zatanna<span>: What do you think is Robin's best quality?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: He's very loyal and caring. After my father...left, he always made sure I was ok.  
><span>To Roy<span>: Take a chill pill. I have to say you have REALLY ( I have to stress the really) cute hair and a REALLY (stress it again) cute costume. BUT, YOU NEED TO TAKE A CHILL PILL.  
><span>The whole room<span>: . . .  
><span>Roy<span>: *speechless*  
><span>Artemis<span>: I like her.**

**Ravenheart's questions:  
><span>To Connor<span>: Okay, not a prom question. Happy? Alright, are you annoyed by the fact that Superman ignores you? Because I have a Kryptonite club (not joking) and I can give that pathetic blue boy scout a good whack on the head to get him into his senses.  
><span>Connor<span>: Um...thanks? I guess?  
><span>To Roy<span>: Why are you such a hothead? Your temper is half as bad as Supey's.  
><span>Roy<span>: I am not a hothead!  
><span>Robin<span>: Sure you're not.  
><span>Roy<span>: I'M NOT!  
><span>To Artemis<span>: Fine, I will not use Arty. And dontcha just miss Kal? instead we get a stuck up prick of a leader for the day.  
><span>Artemis<span>: Yeah, I miss Aqualad. Now get out here. We're on a mission.  
><span>To Robin<span>: ****Who's Kal's dad? Out of curiosity.  
><span>Robin<span>: I can't tell you. It's Kaldur's secret.  
><span>To Kaldur<span>: Where do you stay when you don't have missions? Oh and how is Queen Mera and the baby? Say hi to Aquaman for me and congratulations to the baby.  
><span>Kaldur<span>: I usually stay at the mountain. And my Queen is doing well, thank you for asking. I will pass on your kind words to her the next time I see her.  
><span>To Wally<span>: I know Roy is like a brother to you and Rob, but do you have any thoughts against Roy being the leader?  
><span>Wally<span>: Well...  
><span>Roy<span>: *death stare* Yeah, Wally. Any problems with me?  
><span>Wally<span>: You know what? Yes, I do. You obviously have problems with authority. Kaldur would have at least _tried_ to talk himself out of doing something stupid.  
><span>To Cheshire (unavailable<span>): Are you interested in Red Arrow?  
><span>To Sportsmaster<span>: Why do you suck at being a dad? yeah, that's right. I said you 'suck'! And I don't care if you're a villain or not, just bring it on pal, bring it on! I hope Arty ain't reading this. Oh and I broke the 'not-calling-you-Arty' vow. Yup.  
><span>Artemis<span>: I read it. You better hope my father didn't, though. *grins* But I definately appreciate the sentiment.  
><span>To Superman<span>: Same goes for Superman, I know Conner just popped out of nowhere, but he's right there. Do something about it. I mean, my dad blamed me for being the reason my mom died (she died giving birth to me) yet, I was right there and he maned-up then took care of me. If you can't take care of the kid, at least acknowledge him. And don't say you do, because you don't. You really don't.  
><span>Superman<span>: *walks away silently***

**From Just Watch Me to Kid Flash: Considering that jello is, to some extent, an amorphous solid, if someone were dying in a pool of jello, would they be drowning or being smothered?  
><span>Kid Flash<span>: Interesting question. I expect it would be a mix of both. Your lungs would fill with jello, similar to water filling the lungs when drowning. But since it would also cover your nose, it would be like smothering. *adopts British accent* It is a grand mental challenge, indeed.  
><span>Artemis<span>: *smacks him* You dork. Stop talking like that.  
><span>To Kid Flash<span>: how difficult is it for you to hold yourself back during school with activities like gym, where I imagine you can get quite competitive?  
><span>Kid Flash<span>: I have an iron will.  
><span>Robin<span>: His mom banned him from school sports.  
><span>From Just Watch Me to Alfred<span>: do you have any funny/cute stories of robin getting in trouble as a child? If so, please share!  
><span>Robin<span>: Please don't.  
><span>Alfred<span>: Well, the first time he ever needed stitches during his life with us had nothing to do with his...job. He was trying to reach the jar of cookies I had placed on the top shelf of the pantry.  
><span>Robin<span>: Come on, Alfred!  
><span>Alfred<span>: He made it to the top shelf, obviously. But his foot slipped and he fell ten feet, splitting his lip on one of the lower shelves. Apparently, in doing so, he knocked everything off the last three shelves. I took him to the hospital myself for three stitches.  
><span>Wally<span>: He told me he got those stitches from a mugger he chased. You little liar! **

**Whew, lots of questions today. Anyhow, reader of the week is Ravenhearst. There were many candidates this time, but the way that Ravenhearst shared something personal is what pushed her ahead.**

**Random personal fact: I am terrified of people leaving me because of a traumatizing childhood experience. Leave your random personal facts in the reviews if you're a cool person.**

"_We should not be doing this_." M'gann said through the telekinetic link.

"_Then go home_." Roy said shortly. Connor pushed him lightly.

"_We can't let you do something potentially stupid without us. We have a reputation to uphold_." Wally grinned as Artemis rolled her eyes.

"_Yeah, wouldn't want to let you piss off the Justice League's founding members alone, would we_?" Artemis sighed. "_What are we doing here again?"_

_"Vertigo went in there."_

_"Someone who might be Vertigo went in there." _Connor gestured at the office building. It was a six-story brick building where college graduates spent their lives in a living hell of boring paperwork until they manage to impress their hard-ass boss. In other words, it was nothing special.

"_Maybe he's really not Vertigo. He didn't look exactly like him. And he didn't have an accent_." M'gann said. "_He might work here_."

"_It's him_." Roy said. _"Did you notice the sign over the door? This is a bank_."

An explosion blew out the doors before anyone could say anything.

"I hate it when you're right." Wally said as they broke their cover and ran to the site. "What's going on?" He asked a lady running out.

"I don't know! There was an explosion and then everything went a little crazy and there's still a few people on the top floors! The building's on fire!" She ran off.

"_We have to get them out of there!"_ M'gann said.

"_How can we save them without giving away our identity_?" Roy shouted mentally. "_We need to follow whoever did this_!" He pointed at a few men running out.

"_No! We're saving the civilians! We're supposed to be heros_!" Artemis shouted back. She ran off towards the building, and in through the door. Wally followed, of course.

_"Stay out here M'gann, and find a way to put out the fire!"_ Superboy ran in as well. M'gann changed her outfit and skin color to her Miss Martian appearance.

"_Do they always disobey orders?_" Roy asked angerly.

"_Only when they know the orders are wrong_." M'gann said tightly as she concentrated on releasing the water from a fire hydrant and directing it towards the building.

"_Guys, we need a way down! Miss Martian, you're in costme! Come save us!"_ Artemis said. Miss Martian's eyes glowed green as she levitated her teammates and three civilans to the ground. "_Ok, Red Arrow. Now we can chase the bad guys_."

"_That won't be necessary. The, um...calvary has arrived_." M'gann pointed to where Superman was landing, about twenty feet away.

"Great." Connor muttered. Superman, having the enhanced hearing, heard it, and his face briefly held an unreadable expression.

"What happened here?" The man of steel asked. "Why are you...kids covered in soot?" The look on Superman's face spoke volumes.

"It's a long story." Roy said.

"One we will discuss _later._" Superman said. "I think you all need to go home." Meaning the mountain.

* * *

><p>"They disrespected my orders, and nearly blew our cover to save three people." Roy said. Batman stared impassively at him. Robin stood with the rest of the team, having arrived with Batman.<p>

"It sounds like they followed your example. You were given a simple task. One that you disobeyed. To make matters worse, you endangered the lives of civilains. It is likely that the man you followed, if he really was Vertigo, knew it was you and set off that explosian to distract you." The older hero's gaze rivaled Superman's heat vision.

"This team disobeys orders all the time! How is this any-" Roy was cut off by the arrival of Kaldur.

"Kaldur, you are once more in charge of Young Justice. Be sure that you talk with Red Arrow about his performance." Recognised: Batman 02.

* * *

><p>"YOu endangered my friends through your stubborness! I trusted you to lead in my absence and you-" Kaldur and Roy were fighting in Kaldur's room, and Kaldur was losing his cool for the first time with his friend.<p>

"If they had just listened to me-"

"Those people might be dead if they had!" The yelling continued.

The team sat outside the room in the hallway. "_They've been in there for twenty minutes_." Connor said.

"_I've never seen Kaldur so angry before, even when things were bad_." Wally said quietly. "_Did we do this? If we really wanted to, we could have forced Red Arrow to come back with us. Did we...I don't know, cause this?"_

_"Was it really that bad?"_ Robin asked.

_"I don't know. Maybe we did do this indirectly. I mean, you can count on one hand the number of missions that we didn't go off on our own." _Artemis said.

* * *

><p>"Roy, get out of my room." Kaldur had calmed down to his regular self.<p>

"Kaldur, I'm sorry." Roy turned to leave, then stopped. "I'm sorry for everything. Today, being a jerk to you that day on the-"

"Get. Out. Now." Kaldur emphasized each word.

"Kaldur, let's talk about this. You said you would...w-wait."

"I did. But I can't anymore, an you've changed. If this is how you're going to act, to treat my friends, I can't be with you." Kaldur's eyes were hard.

"But you said..."

"I know what I said. If you don't recall, I said I couldn't wait forever, and you've proven that you don't care about the team the way I do."

"Kaldur."

"Get out."

**Hey, sorry for the wait. Anyhow, enjoy. Next chapter might even be out later tonight. There were so many questions, I decided I would make this chapter a little shorter and make the next one longer.**

**~orangekangaroo**


	33. Beautiful

**Welcome back friends. I'm going to write this chapter now.**

**Just kidding. **

**Questions:**

**Water Breather's questions:  
>To Kaldur: What's your favorite color?<br>Kaldur: Green.  
>To Superman: You need to man up. I mean not everyone likes you. You need to accept the fact. I mean if you were nicer to Conner...<br>Superman: I don't need this from you. I already put up with Batman.  
>To Wally: Ok another building on fire question. If it were me (I am a random citizen who thinks you are amazing) and Artemis laying in there. Who would you save, ONLY ONE.<br>Wally: Don't take this personally...But if Artemis let me, I'd take her. But she probably would force me to save you instead.  
>To Zatanna: Do you know who Batgirl is?<br>Zatanna: Batgirl? No.**

**Amira Wayne's questions:**

**To Kaldur: What the effin hell? who do you think you are to be yelling at Red Arrow! Im pissed off at you! And the question for you is: How do you deal with your father being Black Manta?  
>Kaldur: I have the right to be upset. And as for my father, it is not really something I would like to share.<strong>  
><strong>To Red Arrow: Ok i'll call you Red Arrow, cuz i think you have been through enough already. Your question is: How did you get so good at being an archer?<br>Red Arrow: A lot of training, concentration, and patience. Skills that seem lost on most of today's teenagers.**  
><strong>To Robin: What do you see Batman as? You know beside's your mentor.<br>Robin: He is like my surrogate dad, I guess.**  
><strong>To Kid Flash: Why didn't you guys listen to Roy?<br>Kid Flash: We don't always listen to Batman. Not listening to Roy wasn't that hard. Besides, we couldn't just leave those people there.**  
><strong>To Superman: What crawled up your butt? Why don't you care for Conner? It's not his fault he is a clone of you, so suck it up and at least acknowledge his existence!<br>Superman: Enough with the insults about Connor!  
>Black Canary: Maybe if you did something besides complain...<br>Superman: You stay out of this. **  
><strong>To Artemis: What are your feelings towards the fact that your sister is also technically speaking a villain?<br>Artemis: Speking a villain? Well, I wish tht I wasn't fighting her everytime I see her.**

**Lala's questions:**

**To Robin: Are you ever going to get the guts and ask Zatanna out?**

**Robin: Not this again. Stop asking me that!  
>Zatanna: Stop asking you what?<br>Robin: Um...nothing.  
>Zatanna: Right...<br>To Artemis: Are you happy that you are dating Wally? Are you excited for Prom?  
>Artemis: Yes, I'm happy to be dating Wally. If I wasn't we wouldn't still be dating. And as for prom...I guess I'm excited.<br>To Wally: If Wally lost her memory and forgot everything about your relationship, what would you do?  
>Wally: I'd make her fall in love with me all over again.<br>To Zatanna: If Robin asked you out would you say yes?  
>Zatanna: *blushes* Yes.<strong>

**From celestialstarrynight to Artemis: Arty, (yeah i broke the rule, deal with it) do you ever think of your self as Katniss from hunger games when you run arond shooting arrows? or do u just think of yourself as the goddess?  
>Artemis: No, I NEVER think of myself as Katniss. And by goddess do you mean Artemis, goddess of the hunt? The moon personified? Why, is that how you see me?<strong>

**BekCholie's questions:  
>For Wally: Do you have an irrational fear? Does Artemis know of it?<br>Wally: I have a fear of spiders. I don't know why. I just do. And yes, Artemis knows about it. There's a rather embarrassing story there.  
>For Artemis: Do you have an irrational fear? Does Batman know of it?<br>Artemis: I have a fear that my friends will betray me. Everyone else in my life has. And I'm sure Batman knows it.  
>For Superman: I hate you. End of story.<br>Superman: I don't care.  
>For Superboy: I hate Superman. I wish you the best of luck in your dealing<br>with him. Also, I think you and M'gann look really cute together. Which  
>version of her do you like better: White Martian, or Humanoid Green Martian?<br>Connor: I love _her_, not her appearence.  
>For Robin: If you had to chose between having your parents back alive again<br>and being Robin the Boy Wonder, which would you choose?  
>Robin: My parents.<strong>

**From likeitmatters to the whole team: What would your names be if you were in thee opposite gender? Ex. James would become Jamie; Alex to Alexa.  
>Robin: Hmm...That's a good question. Robin could technically be a boy or a girl's name. But for my real name...Just kidding, I can't tell you.<br>Artemis: Apollo. (Greek Mythology joke)  
>Kaldur: There is no female equivalent of my name. It is an Atlantean name.<br>Roy: I don't care.  
>M'gann: I feel like I'd be a Matthew.<br>Connor: Um...Connor is also a girl's name sotimes, so I'd stay the same.  
>Wally: I don't know...Wanda?<br>Zatanna: Maybe...Zanipolo. It's Italian for "little gift of God"**

Connor was sitting by himself on the couch watching TV. At least, the TV was on, and he was watching it. But instead of watching an actual TV show, he was watcing the No Signal channel, which was just gray static. This channel, with with its almost inaudible buzzing, hrlped sooth his frequent headaches. Having super-hearing had its drawbacks, and there are some things that are better left unheard. Even with No Signal on though, he could hear Black Canary and Superman arguing in the next room.

"Go talk to him." Connor imagined Black Canary had her arms crossed.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"You're just saying that because _you_ don't don't want to talk to _him_. The clinical term for that is projection, but that's just a fancy way of saying bullshit." Now Black Canary probbly had her hands on her hips, while Superman tried to walk away. "Don't you walk away from me. We're not done talking. That young man has been through a lot with a fater figure to guide him. And if you even try to say that's Batman's job, I will canary-cry you into the next room."

"Fine. You're right. I don't want to talk to him. Is that what you want to hear? We have nothing in common. He's so...angry." Superman probably had his lost-puppy look on.

"_You're damn right I'm angry_." Connor thought to himself.

"Of course he's angry! You refuse to acknowledge him, and so far you have refused to help him in any way. YOu know what it's like to lose a father, and find one loves you just as much."

"It's not the same."

"No, it's not. Connor never had a father to begin with, and you are the closest thing to a biological father he will have outside of his human DNA donor."

Connor sighed and focused his attention once more on the No Signal channel. Hearing them fight grated on his nerves.

* * *

><p>"Wally, I'm worried about Kaldur." Artemis was sitting on Wally's bed in his house. "He's been quieter than usual since his fight with Roy."<p>

"If by quieter you mean silent, then yeah." Wally looked at Artemis. "Ok, ok. I'm a little concerned too."

"They never fight. Roy and Kaldur are best friends."

"People change, beautiful." Wally climbed on the bed next to her. "Sometimes it's for the best."

"Yeah, maybe. But still...it makes me sad." Artemis thought back to the time Kaldur told her about his feelings for the archer. "It'd be like if you and Robin got in a fight."

"We fight all the time."

"You know what I mean." Artemis pushed him. "You and him don't fight, not like that. You argue, sure, but you never fight." She caught sight of a garment bag poking out of his closet. "Um, Wally? What's that?"

"Nothing." He blocked her as she got up to take a look. "You don't want to go in there. You might never come out."

"Oh really?" Artemis placed her hands on her hips. "What's in your closet?"

"Narnia?" Wally grinned.

"Right. Fine, I won't look." Wally dropped his guard, and Artemis was past him in a moment. "Ooh, a tuxedo."

"Well, yeah. It's for prom. Haven't you gotten your dress yet?" Wally watched Artemis's face fall.

"Crap. I totally haven't."

"Prom is next week. Maybe you should get a dress. Soon."

"Fine." Artemis took out her cellphone. "M'gann?...I'm fine, nothing's wrong...Are you busy today?...Oh, I was just wondering if you've gotten your prom dress yet...Yeah, me niether. Busy, busy...I know...I know...Relax, we have a week...Do you want to go today?" Artemis held the phone away from her ear as M'gann squealed her approval. "Ok...Yeah, sure. You can bring Connor...No, he doesn't have to-Connor, I know you can hear me. You're coming with...No, M'gann, I don't care what he's saying right now...Ok, met you at the mountain in thirty minutes. Bye."

"She sounded excited." Wally smiled. "I would love to see the look on his face, surrounded by a bunch of dresses and paniked girls trying them on." Wally laughed.

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way." Wally abruptly stopped laughing.

"No."

"Yes, you're coming with us, too."

"No I'm not." Wally saw the look in Artemis's eyes. "Fine. I'll get my shoes."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do this." Artemis eyed the pile of dresses M'gann had chosen for her to try on.<p>

"Sure you can. Besides, those are just the dresses you agreed to try on. You vetoed ten others."

"I don't do pink." Artemis retorted as she began to undress in the dressing room.

"I do!" M'gann's voice floated over from her dressing room right next to Artemis's.

"I know." Artemis struggled with her first dress. "What the hell...? M'gann, i need your help." M'gann came out in a flouncy pink short prom dress. She looked like she was dressed sparkly pink cotton candy.

"It's a lace-up back. Here, let me do it." M'gann quickly had Artemis in the dress. It was floor length and a shade of maroon that one Artemis skin...looked awful. It was tight to her body, but it was too plain.

"You look...different." M'gann said.

"I know it looks terrible. Let's go show the boys." Wally and Connor were sitting awkwardly with the other boyfriends in small uncomfortable chairs outside the dressing rooms.

"Wow...you look...pink." Connor said.

"Artemis-"

"Don't say a word." Artemis silenced him with one look. The girls went back to the dressing room where they each tried on more dresses.

A short blue one that made Artemis blush. It was quite short. (Wally let her know he did not appreciate the way the other boys looked at her in it)

A highlighter-green one on M'gann that made her look radioactive. (Artemis's words)

A white one that made Artemis feel like a bride. (Artemis's words)

A silver dress completely covered in sparkly sequins that made M'gann look like a human disco ball. (Connor's words)

A patterned dress that turned out to have several cutouts. It looked like an animal attacked Artemis. (Wally's words)

And countless others that either didn't fit, didn't match their personalities, or look good wit their skin tones.

"How many more?" Artemis groaned. "I'm never going to find the right one."

"You only have one more. Just try it." M'gann had already picked her dress to buy, and she was still wearing it.

"Fine. It's on sale. That's a plus already." She tried on the last dress that, incidentally, Wally had picked out for her to try. She stepped out. "Can you zip me up?"

"Oh...Artemis, you look amazing." M'gann was right. She really did. "Do you want to show the boys our choices?" Artemis considered.

"No. Let's make them wait." Artemis grinned. "Tell Connor no peeking." Her dress was...**Hey there, orangekangaroo here. You'll just have to wait, like the boys. But I know exactly what they look like. I wish I could draw, but I can't. Oh well.**

The boys, after their liberation from the prom store, took their girlfriends out for an early dinner. Connor, usually quiet and serious, actually smiled and laughed as his alien girlfriend spoke entusiastically of prom. He even kissed her cheek when she retold the story of how he asked her, much to her surprise and pleasure.

Wally and Artemis sat close. Since their Princess Bride date, they were in the habit of always being close enough to touch when they were off-duty. Being close made them happy, especially after all they had been through to be together. Wally, though he was tempted to sneak a peek at Artemis's dress, knew that if he waited for prom night, the surprise would be worth it. Connor, on the other hand, was having a hard time accepting the decision. He kept hoping that perhaps he could convince M'gann to let him see her dress, but that was proving harder than he expected.

After they finished their dinner, Connor and M'gann went back to the mountain while Wally took Artemis back to her place. Artemis stored her dress, and they spent a few hours in her room. Then he took her back to the mountain. It was Saturday night, and tomorrow Black Canary had early training planned.

Wally left around eleven after kissing Artemis on the cheek. She chased him down for a quick makeout session, then kicked him out.

* * *

><p>"So...Can I have any hints about your dress?" Connor prodded.<p>

"No! I want it to be a surprise!"

"Why is this prom thing so important to you?" Connor asked as she snuggled into his arms on the couch.

"It's an Earth tradition that girls use to really show how beautiful they can be." M'gann sighed as she thought about her real form. The grotesque white martian form she had tried to hide for so long, only to show her team when the lies became too much for her.

"You don't need prom to do that. I've seen how beautiful you can be." Connor's blue eyes held the soft look that was reserved only for her.

"What, this?" She shifted her green skin to caucasian. "This isn't even the real me."

"Everytime I see you, I see the real you." He blushed. "That was a stupid line."

"Maybe. But it was sweet. Connor?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Connor kissed her like he had kissed her for the first time in that prison after she broke out of the ice. But as always, he remained silent.

M'gann knew what he meant, though.

* * *

><p>Artemis fell asleep with dreams of prom. They were good dreams, dreams where Wally looked at her like he always did. Like she was the most beautiful girl in the world, wheter she was wearing sweatpants or her green costume. Wally took her hand, led her to the dance floor, and they danced the night away.<p>

Yes, they were good dreams. Better dreams than Artemis had dreamt for a long time.

**Alrighty. That's a chapter. I am rather happy with ow it turned out. Leave a review, a shoutout, whatever. Do your thing. You are partially what makes this fun. Writing for the sake of writing is all well and good but...Whoops, there I go again. I'm done now. I hope you enjoyed this. And welcome to new reviewers, likeitmatters. This story has many quirks that I hope you continue to take advantage of. Questions, polls, random peronal facts...Speaking of which.**

**Random personal fact: I don't like to be alone at night, even inside. I have an irrational fear that something bad will happen, and I won't be able to do anything about it.**

**Yours in writing and in spirit,  
>~orangekangaroo<strong>


	34. New friend

**Questions:**

**From supersoda to Wally: Wally, have you and Artemis decided who's prom your going to? Yours or hers? What would happen if you are called to a mission during it?  
><span>Wally<span>: We're going to hers. They have more money for cool stuff. And if it gets interupted, I think Artemis might lose it...**

**BekCholie's questions:  
><span>For Superboy<span>: Wow. Way to shoot me down there. You couldn't even answer the question. No matter, I have a new one for you. What would make Superman a good father, in detail, besides just acknowledging you?  
><span>Connor<span>: I don't want him to do anything but spend time with me. Take an interest in me. In my life.  
><span>For Robin<span>: Red or yellow?  
><span>Robin<span>: Um...red.  
><span>Another one for Robin<span>: What is your theme song?  
><span>Robin<span>: I don't know...Something epic.  
><span>For ArtemisWally: What is your favorite feature/personality trait about any member on the team?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I like M'gann's insufferable kindness.  
><span>Wally<span>: I like Kaldur's advice.**

**From Just Watch Me to the team: What is your favorite book and why?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I like the Harry Potter series. It was the one thing I had that all the other kids had.  
><span>Wally<span>: I like anything science fiction. I like to laugh at all the crap science.  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I like Twilight. I like it because I liked Twilight before it was cool.  
><span>Robin<span>: I like the Maximum Ride series. They can fly, and Max is a badass.  
><span>Kaldur<span>: i like the book Brave New World. Something about it is...captivating.  
><span>Roy<span>: I don't read a lot of books. (Artemis: Shocker.) *Death stare* But I guess I like Dracula. I don't know why.  
><span>M'gann<span>: I love The house of Night books. They're like Twilight, but at a school.  
><span>Connor<span>: I don't have a favorite book yet.**

**Ravenhearst's questions:  
><strong>**To Superman: I will never stop asking this until you talk to Conner. Why do you suck at being a 'dad'? Isn't having another Kryptonian around good? I mean, don't you want more company that's like you? Clone or not?****  
><span>Superman<span>: I'm leaving. This is ridiculous .The only thing anyone wants to talk to me about now if Connor.  
><span>To Black Canary<span>: Can't you literally knock some sense into that idiot? He's getting a lot of haters and he should.  
><span>BC<span>: I'm guessing you mean Superman. No, I can't, though not for lack of trying.  
><span>To Batman<span>: Have you tried giving Clark a brain operation that can somewhat re-direct his emotions and get him to think straight and accept Conner?  
><span>Batman<span>: *epic are-you-serious-look*  
><span>To Robin<span>: I wonder, how will you change your name Richard into something feminine if you were a girl?  
><span>Robin<span>: I don't know. Regina, maybe. I like that name.  
><span>To Zatanna<span>: You know how to speak Italian? That is so cool!  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I know a little. My dad's from Italy.  
><span>To Arty<span>: Ehehe, I apologize for the name, it's just shorter and easier rather than having ourselves say your whole name. Anyways, have you ever braided your hair? Do you like it down or tied up more? What's your shampoo? And as a joke, do you sing to it? I want to know what you will look like on the prom!  
><span>Artemis<span>: *sigh* Whatever. Yes, I've braided my hair. I like it tied up. (Don't you dare try to make that a dirty joke, Wally.) I use Aussie shampoo, the one in the purple bottle. And no, I don't sing to it.  
><span>To M'Gann<span>: Have you ever thought of changing your hair style? it's not that I don't like it, you know, just to try other styles out.  
><span>M'gann<span>: Not really. It's easy to maintain, and I like it.  
><span>To Kaldur<span>: Is your foster Father Calvin Durham? And do all Atlanteans have tattoos that symbolizes their magic powers of sorcery like you?  
><span>Kaldur<span>: Yes, he is my father. And only Atlanteans that study sorcery to a certain level have tattoos.  
><span>To Wally<span>: Are you really curious on what Arty will look like on the prom? Because I am too, and I bet you'll be cheesy and all, because it won't matter to you that Arty wears make-up or not, because she'll always be beautiful to you, am I correct?  
><span>Wally<span>: Um...Was that really a question?  
><span>To Conner<span>: I hate your Dad. AND I HOPE THAT SUPERJERK CAN HEAR ME! (being obviously loud so Superdick can hear me) Oh and when you get mad, do you buy Superman dummies so you can re-arrange its face? Because I need to do that now. Have you tried using squeeze balls to control your temper?  
><span>Connor<span>: No, I haven't tried squeezeballs.  
><span>To Roy<span>: Why are you such a prick? And yeah, like what Water Breather said, take a chill pill. But I didn't get it. What did she mean by 'REALLY' when she stressed them?  
><span>Roy<span>: Lay off.  
>-Question skipped-<br>To Robin: Can't you blackmail Superjerk(I don't want to call him Superman because he IS a jerk. A jerk to Conner) into talking with Conner?  
><strong>**Robin: No.  
><span>To Wonder Woman<span>: Is it possible to come back from tartarus? And can souls in the Underworld go for re-birth if Hades allows it?  
><span>Wonder Woman<span>: It is possible to escape Tartarus, but it is difficult. And yes, souls may be reborn, but only after their memories are erased.  
>-Comment removed-<br>-Comment removed-**

**Lala's questions:  
><span>To Robin<span>: If you could pick any girl to go out with, this includes celebritys, singers, etc and especially Zatanna, who would you choose?  
><span>Robin:<span> I think you already know the answer to that.  
><span>To Wally<span>: What's the best thing about Artemis to you?  
><span>Wally<span>: She doesn't need me to save her, but when I do she gives me this look that is just for me.  
><span>To Artemis<span>: Do you think that Robin and Zatanna would make a cute couple?  
><span>Artemis<span>: God yes! (Wally, what did I say about dirty jokes? *smack*)  
><span>To Kaldur<span>: What's the biggest thing you miss about Atlantis?  
><span>Kaldur<span>: There is...someone that I left behind. Someone I miss even though I doubt she misses me anymore.  
><span>To M'gann<span>: What the one thing you're most excited about prom?  
><span>M'gann<span>: Seeing Connor in a tux!  
><span>To Zatanna<span>: If you could pick over being Robin's girlfriend or winning $1,000,000, which would you choose?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: I don't need money...  
><span>To Artemis<span>: If only one person from your "crime" side of the family could become an hero, who would it be?  
><span>Artemis<span>: I would have to guess it'd be my mother...but I wish my sistr would.**

**Ok, everyone. This is getting a little crazy. I'm going to have to limit you to five questions or less per chapter. Sorry. Also, lay off Superman. He's obviously being a jerk, but come on.**

"Team, this is Rocket." Batman gestured for Rocket to step forward. "Her partner, Icon, is going to be inducted into the Justice League, so she will be joining Young Justice." He surveyed Robin and Kaldur, but chose not to comment on the absence of their teammates. Dating within the team complicated things.

Rocket was young African American girl with short hair and somewhat tomboyish clothing. Her brown eyes were the color of chocolate, and the way she stood broadcasted to the world that she was not to messed with. "Hi. Glad to meet you. All of you." Rocket smiled, and Robin could have sworn she was looking at Kaldur.

"Why don't you take Rocket on a tour?" Black Canary said, effectively dismissing them.

"So, where are the others?" Rocket asked.

"Oh, they're off being lovey dovey and Zatanna is-" Robin was cut off by the arrival of the young magician.

"Here! I'm here! Sorry I missed introductions. I'm Zatanna, and you must be Rocket. I've heard about you." Zatanna joined them as they walked twoards the gym.

"Oh, I've heard of your father. He's pretty cool." Rocket saw Zatanna's face fall as Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, touchy subject?"

"I guess you could that." Zatanna straightened, giving a small smile to Robin. "Anyways, let's take that tour."

"Yes, let's." Rocket walked next to Kaldur. "Hey, where'd they go?" Robin and Zatanna had mangaed to melt away.

"I do not know. You will get used to that. Eventually." Kaldur's eyes widened as Rocket linked arms with him.

"Then _you_ take me on a tour." Kaldur smiled, though his eyes were untouched by it.

* * *

><p>"Wally...what are you listening to?" Artemis looked at his computer screen over his shoulder. She and Wally were in costume getting ready to go out on what Robin called a "hero date" after school. That meant they would go out into the city and fight crime together. At least, that was the idea. Not a lot happened at 4:30 in the afternoon.<p>

"Artemis! You have got to stop doing that! You're as bad as Robin." Wally quickly tried to shut his laptop, but not quickly enough. He blushed as Artemis recognized the music video he was watching.

"No way. You were not just listening to One Direction." Artemis laughed.

"I was just...curious. I mean, why do girls like boy bands?"

"Do I look like I listen to boy bands?" Artemis raised her eyebrow at Wally's face. "I know that look. What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Wally held up his hands. Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I went through your CDs once at your house. You were talking to your mom and I was bored. I know you like N'sync." Artemis opened her mouth to deny it, but decided it wasn't worth lying about.

"Whatever. Every girl in our generation liked N'sync or Backstreet Boys. Anyone who says they didn't is just lying to themselves."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"No." Artemis backed him up against the desk. "You have to make it up to me."

"Um...o-ok...What do you...want to...do?" Wally was blushing furiously. Artemis leaned in close, but at the last second placed her lips at his ear.

"Figure it out." She turned and ran out the door, laughing and pulling on her mask.

"Oh, you're gonna regret that." Wally pulled on his mask and ran after her, laughing as he caught up to her within seconds. He scooped her up in his arms and ran. When he finally stopped, he set Artemis down. "Better than Edward?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Wait...you read Twilight?"

"Um...no?" Kid Flash grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I do."

"So that's why you like watching me sleep." Artemis winked at him.

"That was only two times...that you know of." He grinned as they took their designated hidden post.

"Those had better be the only times."

"They are, I value my life. Unlike Edward, I'm not made of indestructable living marble." Kid Flash pushed a bit of long blonde hair Artemis had missed into her ponytail. "Prom is in two days. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I have the dress, the tickets, and a date. We're meeting up with a few people when we get there, so that should be about it." Artemis had checked each one off a list provided by none other than M'gann. "What about you? Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. I had my tux weeks ago."

"You know, if you had told me two years ago that I would be part of a team of former sidekicks, much less going to prom with one, I would have laughed in your face...And then probably tried to kill you." Artemis sobered for a moment. "Funny how destinies change."

"Well, destiny doesn't exist."

"So everything is random?"

"I didn't say that." Kid Flash sighed. "I mean, nothing is sealed in stone, but not everything is random. The way certain elements react together, the way...you're not even listening to me."

"Huh, what? Sorry, I drifted off there for a moment." Artemis grinned.

"You are pure evil."

"You love it." Artemis shoved him lightly. Kid Flash caught her hand.

"You know I do."

* * *

><p>Roy sat in his apartment, sulking. He was still a little emotionally sore from his fight with Kaldur earlier. Roy was once again cleaning and fixing any problems with his arrows. For the second time that day. His arrows gleamed, but Roy was disappointed that his distraction was over.<p>

He should be happy. He was going to be inducted into the Justice League this year, which was all he had ever wanted since the formation of the superhero organization. Roy knew, deep down, why he was unhappy. His friends, Robin and Wally and Aqualad, and even Artemis and M'gann, were slipping away from him since his disasterous leadership attempt. What was the use of being a League member if he had no one to celebrate with?

* * *

><p>"<em>M'gann, you seriously need to relax<em>."

"_But what if our team member doesn't like me_?" The Martian girl ran her fingers nervously through her hair. Connor took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"_It'll be fine. She'll like you just fine. Come on, they're all waiting for us_." Connor and M'gann entered the kitchen to find Wally, Artemis, Robin, Zatanna, and Kaldur standing around with Rocket. "Hi! You must be Rocket!" M'gann floated over and shook Rocket's hand.

"Hi. You must be Miss Martian."

"You can call me M'gann, or Megan. It's my Earth name." M'gann released the other girl's hand. "Oh, this is Superboy."

"You can call me Connor, if you want." Connor said. Rocket nudged M'gann.

"Nice." Rocket smiled as M'gann blushed. "It's really nice to meet all of you, finally. I'd heard of most of you before, but seeing you all in the same room is...honestly a little weird."

"Yes, it certainly seems that way sometimes. But we have all adjusted, and I am confident you will do the same." Kaldur said warmly. "I hope you like being on the team."

"Yeah, because your powers are awesome. They could definately come in handy." Robin smiled.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" Rocket asked.

"We spar, play videogames, the usual stuff. But only Superboy, M'gann, Zatanna, and Kaldur actually live here. The rest of us live at home, though we do spend a lot of time here sometimes." Wally shrugged. "We try to live normal lives outside our hero jobs. Me and Artemis are even going to prom. So are Supey and M'gann."

"Fair enough. When do we go out on a mission?" Rocket asked eagerly.

"Who knows? Batman gives us our missions. We go where he sends us, when he sends us." M'gann paused. "Well, usually." Robin snickered.

"_Usually_?"

"Well, we don't exactly have a spotless record of following orders perfectly." Robin laughed. "But we get the job done."

"What about you, Aqualad? Do you go to school?" Rocket turned to the tall Atlantean.

"No, I am not enrolled here. With my physiology, it would be difficult to disguise myself. My Atlantean education is sufficient." Kaldur glanced at Roy. The archer had often discussed the possibility of going to school with Kaldur, to whom the idea was very appealling. But in the end, Kaldur always reasoned that he was better off as just Aqualad.

"So no prom for you, then." Rocket smiled.

"No. No prom."

"My school's prom is lame, but I'm going anyways with some friends. It's all about those you know and not the places you go, right?" Rocket yawned. "This was fun, but I think I'll go home now. It's been a long day. Later." She walked away towards the zeta-tubes, and disappeared into them.

"I think she likes you, Kaldur." M'gann said sweetly.

"I do not know, though she was quite friendly." Kaldur shrugged. Roy felt a twist in his stomach, but didn't show it.

"I've got to get some beauty sleep. P-" M'gann was cut off.

"We know. Prom." Robin walked off with Zatanna. "Is that all girls think about?"

Wally walked Artemis home that night, and before he left, he kissed her cheek.

"If you sneak in my window to watch me sleep, vampire or no, I will throw you out said window." Artemis said as he turned to go. "Oh, no you don't. Get back here." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Not a makeout session, or a peck on the cheek. A kiss like the first they had ever shared. It was just a kiss. After they parted, Wally pulled her into a tight embrace. It was almost better than a kiss, because there is a certain intimatcy to be found in an embrace that is not found elsewhere. It was this intimate moment that Artemis would count as the best part of her day.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Are you ever going to give me a new nickname besides 'beautiful' or 'Spitfire'?" Artemis asked playfully into his shoulder.

"Do you want me to?" Wally looked into her eyes.

"No, but I want to know why you use those names."

"Good. Because beautiful is the only way I'll ever see you. And you'll always be my Spitfire."

**Awww moment. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed my burst of inspiration. And to those of you who I have had the pleasure of "conversing" with via private message, I enjoy being able to "talk" to you. So...read, review, leave a personal fact. Oh yeah!**

**Random personal fact: Sometimes when I look in the mirror, the person I see is someone that I don't want to be.**


	35. Prom Night

**Questions:**

**From celetialstarrynight to Robin: Hey Robbie, can u send me some of Alfred's cookies? and prom is not all girls think about! i am offended that you would think so lowly of me.  
>Robin: Um...No, I can't.<br>**

**lala's questions:  
>To Kaldur: Do you think you'll ever go out with Rocket?<br>Kaldur: I do not know. I just met her not long ago.  
>To Artemis: What's the best thing about Wally to you? Do you have any idea why he calls you Spitfire?<br>Artemis: The best thing about Wally...is that no matter what happens I know he has my back. Also, no. I still have no idea why he calls me spitfire.  
>To Zatanna: Do you want to go out with Robin?<br>Zatanna: In case it wasn't obvious, yes.  
>To Robin: Does the "ninja thing" come naturally to you?<br>Robin: Yes.  
>To Rocket: If Kaldur asked you out would you say yes?<br>Rocket: I don't know. He'll just have to ask me if you want to find out.**

**From Just Watch Me to Rocket: What's your favorite book?  
>Rocket: The Hunger Games.<br>**

**Ok, welcome back. Sorry for the delay. Yes, I started a few new stories. No, I didn't forget about you. I was just improving my descriptive skills.  
><strong>

**M'gann goes first.**

Connor was sitting in the main room of Mt. Justice, fidgeting.

"Supey, you have to relax. What are you worried about?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I've never gone to a dance."

"You're not even a year old yet. It's not that surprising." Robin answered. "Did you get the corsage and boutonniere?"

"Oh crap. I completely forgot!" Connor said. He started to panic until Robin laughed and pulled two containers out of the fridge.

"Relax. I knew you'd forget something."

"Thanks. When you're not being a troll, your weird stalker skills come in handy." Connor smiled and took the two flowery ornaments. Anything that Boy Wonder was going to say was cut off as M'gann walked into the room. Robin mysteriously disappeared.

"Hi, Connor." M'gann said. Connor was completely silent.

M'gann's dress was full-length. It had a sweetheart neckline with thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. The dress was a light purple color, and the skirt fell in a cascade of soft ruffles. The bodice was tight, but not smothering, and it had beading around the edges. In the back, it was a lace-up that was expertly tied, probably by Zatanna. She wore a silver necklace with an intricate design in rhinestones, and matching silver earrings.

M'gann's red hair was pinned into an elegant French twist with two curls framing her face. Her make up was light and concentrated around her eyes.

"Connor, is something wrong?" M'gann asked. Her boyfriend was just staring at her without even smiling. She started to panic. "You don't like my-" Connor just kissed her. She kissed him back, and her skin changed from Caucasian to green like it did so often when he kissed her.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Connor handed her the white lily corsage and she pinned his boutonniere to his jacket. "But your dress just makes you look more beautiful."

"So...I guess we should get out of-" M'gann stopped as she was blinded by a flash.

"Nope! Picture time!" Robin laughed and held up a camera. M'gann smiled for the first photo with Connor, and Robin took a few. "Uh...You may want to...you know, take a few that people outside of the cave can look at."

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann said as she slapped her forehead lightly. She changed her skin tone to her school-appropriate color. Robin grinned and held up the camera again.

"Connor, you need to smile a little. M'gann has to make a few of these look good all by herself." Robin laughed.

"_Well, I think you look handsome_." M'gann thought to Connor only. "_This is going to be amazing."_

_"As long as you promise not to leave me alone."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Artemis's doorbell rang, and Paula Crock answered it.<p>

"Hello, Wally. Come on in."

"Hi, Mrs. Crock." Wally stepped inside the apartment. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a blue tie. That was the only clue Artemis had given him about her dress. Wear this exact blue tie.

"Artemis will be right out. How are you?" Paula wheeled herself into the living room area.

"I'm fine." He tugged at his collar.

"You look nervous."

"Oh. No, I'm not nervous. Much." He laughed nervously. "I don't even know what her dress looks like."

"You will soon enough." Paula said. "Just relax."

"Hopefully I don't freak out and step on her feet or something."

"You better not, Baywatch." Artemis said. She walked almost shyly in the room. Wally's breath caught in his throat. "Artemis..."

Her dress was a silver color, shimmering but not shiny. Satin is the right word. It was a mermaid dress, tight along the bodice and hips with a flaring skirt that starts at mid-thigh. It went to the floor without dragging in a train, and where the skirt attached to the dress, it had a ring of navy blue beaded flowers around the seam. It had one strap that started on the back of her right shoulder (attached to the back of the dress) and travels over her back and over her right shoulder and attaches between the cups of the bodice. The strap was somewhat thick, and embroidered with flowers, almost like a vine of navy blue beads. The back of the dress was a simple zipper.

But what really caught Wally's eye was her long blonde hair. It was split into several braids which were then braided into another larger braid. There were three jeweled pins stuck in the very top of the braid.

"Stop staring at me and say something." Artemis said, snapping Wally out of whatever trance he had been in.

"You look...beautiful." He managed to say. And she did, almost in an ethereal way that he couldn't quite put his finger on. She looked...different.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Artemis said. Paula handed her something. It was a boutonniere of one white rose surrounded by blue baby's breath. She stepped close and pinned it to his jacket. Wally felt shivers go up his spine from the close proximity as he slipped a matching corsage onto her wrist.

"Now who's staring, beautiful?" Wally asked as Artemis stepped back to admire her date.

"At least I admit it." Wally took her hand and kissed it. Artemis rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count." She pulled him close and kissed him on the lips, though carefully enough to not mess up her perfectly done makeup. Paula smiled and took out her camera. As they posed for pictures, Wally suddenly figured out why Artemis looked different.

Artemis looked like her namesake, goddess of the moon.

* * *

><p>Kaldur sitting outside on the beach. It wasn't that he didn't want to see M'gann and Connor in their prom attire, but he was afraid he'd just bring them down.<p>

"What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" Raquel (Rocket) sad as she sat down next to him.

"I am thinking."

"About what?"

"Many things." Kaldur answered. It wasn't a lie, either. He had been thinking about the team, his leadership, Roy, and Tula.

"Were you going for a swim?" Raquel pointed at the towel by his side.

"I was thinking about it. Swimming helps to clear my mind."

"Not me." Raquel snorted.

"You do not like to swim?"

"It's not that." Raquel turned her head and looked into Kaldur's eyes. They were full of interest and...was it concern? "I want to swim. But...I can't."

"You cannot swim?"

"I never learned how." Raquel shrugged.

"I could teach you, if you want."

* * *

><p>"Megan! You look so pretty!" Karen Beecher said as she and Megan embraced. Megan had managed to convince Connor to ride in a limo with Karen, Megan Morse, Wendy Harris, and their dates.<p>

"Hey, Mal." Connor said. He nodded at the large boy, Karen's date. "How's it going?"

"It's not everyday I get to ride in a limo with my girlfriend." Mal answered. He and Connor didn't always get along, but they were friends.

"Hey Connor! Looking good." Marvin White said. Now that was an unlikely friendship. Marvin was skinny and a bit of a slacker, but he was friends with two of the biggest guys in school.

The other girls continued to fuss over Megan, their dresses, their hair, their makeup, everything. Connor rode somewhat uncomfortably in the limo. He wasn't fond of his tuxedo. When they finally reached the dance, Connor remembered to offer M'gann his arm (just like Kaldur had instructed him) and lead her in. She, of course, pulled him straight to the dance floor and began dancing while the other members of their group danced around them. Connor eventually left the dance floor and watched M'gann from his table. She was smiling and dancing with the other girls. Mal came and joined him at the table.

"Cool people sit out a few dances." He told Connor. Suddenly, a slow song started. Connor recognized it as "So Close" from some movie M'gann had forced him to watch. He saw M'gann turn and look for him, smiling when she saw him. "Come on, man. We have two beautiful dates. We have ask them to dance." Mal clapped Connor on the back.

Connor walked up to M'gann and took her hand. "Would you...like to dance with...me?" He asked. M'gann moved close and placed Connor's hands on her lower back, and wrapped hers around his neck. Connor thought to himself, "_Prom isn't so bad, I guess."_

_"I heard that."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Wally led Artemis into Gotham Academy's prom. Thy met up with Bette and her date and some of their friends. Artemis introduced her date to everyone, and once that was over, they all went to the dance floor.<p>

Artemis was unwilling to dance at first, but Wally's idiotic abandon convinced her. She received some dirty looks from a few of the rich girls, but that almost made the night better.

Wally and her was dancing and he grabbed her hand, twirled her, and then dipped her. Artemis smiled.

"When did you learn to dance?" She said.

"I watched all those movies with M'gann." Wally grinned as the slow music of "A Thousand Years" started. "May I have this dance?" He lifted her back to her feet.

"I don't know how." She said playfully.

"I'll help you." She put her hands on his his neck, and he put his around her waist. Other couples around them swayed to the music. Artemis sighed happily and pulled herself closer, and Wally's arms tightened around her.

"I keep expecting some villain to come crashing in." Artemis admitted.

"They wouldn't dare." He whispered in her ear. She shivered, though she could feel his body heat she was so close.

"I love you." She whispered as she laid her face sideways on his shoulder. He rested his chin on her head, carefully so as to not mess up her hair.

"I love you too."

Even though many would say that the two teenagers are two young to fall in love, it didn't matter. Artemis and Wally already took on roles that required them to mature much sooner than any child should ever have to. They were in love, and maybe it wouldn't last forever, but at that moment, Artemis didn't care.

**In honor of today being my sister's actual prom night, I decided not to ruin their prom. They've earned another amazing date. It just didn't seem right to ruin their night. I hope you like it.**

**Also, as a side note, anyone who wants to draw the girls in their dresses should. And then somehow send a link to it. I would love to see them because I am terrible at drawing. Remember to leave a review, my loves!  
><strong>

**~orangekangaroo  
><strong>


	36. Swim Lessons

**Questions:**

**From Amira Wayne to To Roy: Why did you decide to use Red Arrow as your super hero name?  
>Roy: Why do you care?<br>From Amira Wayne To Wally: What do you think of Artemis's family?  
>Wally: I think that Artemis's family is dysfunctional, sure. But they're still family.<br>**

**From samcheese1 to Robin: What would you do if a villain like Zucco kidnapped Zatanna?  
>Robin: Hopefully, no villain will ever have to find out.<br>**

**From Ravenhearst to Wally: Why are you so adorkable? What you said to Arty was plain corny and cute!  
>Wally: I'm just that awesome of a boyfriend.<br>To Arty: So, were you nervous before prom?  
>Artemis: I guess so.<br>To Superman: I still hate you.  
>Superman: I don't care.<br>To Conner: By any chance did your tux have a mariposa bow or a tie?  
>Connor: Um...I don't know?<br>**

"I changed my mind." Raquel said as she looked out over the ocean. "There's no way I am going in the _ocean_."

"Then how will you learn to swim?" Kaldur said in an amused tone.

"I don't know. I'll go to the local pool and take lessons." Raquel said, but she knew it was a lie. There was no way she'd trust a stranger for something like this. "I'm going to drown."

"I will keep you safe." Kaldur said. He was already stripping off his t-shirt as he got ready to go into the ocean. Raquel admired his muscular torso before answering.

"I don't think I can do this." But her resolve was wavering.

"Yes, you can." Kaldur walked into the surf until it was up to his knees. "Come on. The first step is to overcome your fear." Raquel hesitated, and then stripped off her t-shirt as well.

"Who said I was afraid?" Raquel asked as she joined him in the water, though because of their height difference the water came up to above her knees.

"You did not have to. Coming from an aquatic home, I can always tell when others feel fear around the water." Kaldur put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you afraid of the water?"

"Well, when I was younger I almost drowned during my first swim lessons." It had been awful, the sensation of not being able to breath and the way it seemed to take the instructor forever to pull her back up. Raquel shivered, something Kaldur noticed.

"That sounds horrible."

"It wasn't a big deal. I just over-reacted, and since then I just never made the effort to learn." Raquel shrugged.

"As an Atlantean, I was born with the ability to swim. But the first time I went on land felt similar to drowning."

"How so?"

"The air is different from breathing underwater. And the smells and pollution make it hard to concentrate at first. It took me a long time to get used to breathing air." Kaldur confided.

"Well, how do we start this whole swimming thing?"

"We have to go deeper into the water." Kaldur said. He turned and started walking into the water as light waves pushed back. He had chosen this time because he knew the waves would be the calmest.

"I don't see how this is helping." Raquel didn't move to join him. "Can't we stay here?"

"No, that is not nearly deep enough to even _start_."

"Well, why do I have to go into the deeper part?"

"You have told me your fear, but you have not faced it yet. Besides, it is hard to learn how to swim in less than two feet of water." Kaldur answered. Raquel still looked unsure, so he held out his webbed hand. "I am right here."

"Fine." Raquel took his hand and let him lead her slowly into the 's hand was strong and warm, and the webbing between his fingers was barely noticeable. He stopped when the water was right below her shoulders. An unusually large wave knocked her back, and Kaldur steadied her. "I think this deep enough. I can face my fears from here." Raquel looked pale, but she managed a smile.

"Swimming is something that you can probably live without, but in our line of work there is always a possibility that it will come in handy." Kaldur started. "But I could be a little biased."

"You can breath underwater. I'd say that makes you a _lot_ biased." Raquel poked his shoulder. "You do realize I'm not like you, right? There won't be any lessons in breathing underwater, will there?." Kaldur laughed softly.

"Of course not." Suddenly Raquel cried out in surprise and jumped at Kaldur.

"Something touched my foot!" She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he was holding her bridal style. Raquel blushed. "Sorry." Kaldur put her back on her feet.

"It is alright. But you have to remember that since this is the ocean and not a pool, there are creatures that live here." Kaldur didn't like to swim in pools for very long. The chlorine and other chemicals in the water made it uncomfortable for him to swim in a pool for long periods of time.

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't make it feel any less creepy when something brushes your leg." Raquel shuddered. "Especially when you can't swim."

"Then you have even more motivation." Kaldur smiled. "Our headquarters is on the beach. Being able to swim would most likely make being here more enjoyable."

Raquel grinned. She had to stop admiring his tattoos if she was ever going to learn anything, though.

* * *

><p>From the mountain, Roy watched the distant pair as they stood in the ocean. Even though he was still angry about the way things had ended with Kaldur, he couldn't help but feel a little happy for him.<p>

Roy knew about Kaldur and Tula. He was one of the few who did. Tula had broken Kaldur's usually steadfast heart by choosing Kaldur's best friend over him. Though to everyone else Kaldur seemed fine, it had been obvious to Roy for quite awhile that he was breaking inside. Roy had thought that perhaps, one day, he could help heal Kaldur's heart. But Roy wasn't strong enough to take on that responsibility.

Perhaps Raquel could.

* * *

><p>"What do I learn first? Strokes?" Raquel asked.<p>

"Floating."

"Floating?" Raquel said incredulously.

"It is the foundation of swimming. At least, for land-dwellers it is." Kaldur laid back, still talking. "You must relax. If you cannot relax you will not float. Once you can float, you can begin to learn other techniques."

"Well, alright." She began to lay back in the water, but suddenly stood. "What if I sink?"

"You won't." Kaldur placed his hand flat on the surface, palm up. "Lay back onto my hand, and if I think you can float by yourself, I will let go."

"What if you're wrong and I sink?"

"Then I'll catch you before you do. I promise." Kaldur helped Raquel lean back until the small of her back was being supported by his open palm. "Relax. You are too tense."

"Oh course I'm tense."

"And you need to put your head back further. If you can hear me, your head is not far enough into the water." Kaldur placed his other hand on her forehead and guided her head into the water so her ears were covered. She popped back up again.

"How do I know you won't drop me?"

"I won't drop you unless you are ready to float by yourself. Now just relax. Think about something else." Kaldur's sea-foam green eyes were completely sincere. "Trust me."

"Alright, alright." Raquel let her ears be covered by the water.

She could feel Kaldur's hand on her back through her one-piece swimsuit. She started to relax, imagining she was back in her room, listening to her favorite song. Eventually, she opened her eyes and realized that Kaldur was standing next to her with his arms crossed. Both arms. She focused and realized she was floating by herself, without any help. Of course, as soon as she realized this, she started to sink. But before she even had time to be scared, Kaldur had her caught her and placed her back on her feet. The water was now up to her neck though as the tide came in.

"Excellent." Kaldur said with a smile. "Are you alright?"

"Actually...yes! I am. I feel fine." Raquel returned his smile. "You're a good teacher so far."

"Thank you. Although, I think we may need to cut this lesson short."

"Why?" Kaldur pointed to the ledge that they used as a diving board.

"CANNONBALL!" Wally screamed as he took a flying leap off of it.

"I see your point." Raquel said as Robin jumped in after them. M'gann and Connor were trying to convince Artemis to play volleyball with them, but the archer was more interested in hanging out with Wally in the ocean. Connor, though, seemed more interested in his bikini-clad girlfriend.

"Would you like to go back to the shore?" Kaldur asked. The water was still rising, and Raquel was starting to get nervous again.

"Yeah, let's go." She walked back with Kaldur to the shore.

"By the way, I forgot to ask. Why did you not go to prom yesterday when the others did?"

"Oh, my prom is next week." Raquel answered as she walked out of the ocean. "It's late, I know. Hopefully, no bad guys will interfere. I spent a fortune on my dress."

"Hey! Will you play volleyball with us?" M'gann called. "Artemis said no and Robin cheats."

"I do not!" Robin said as he ran up. "I'm just awesome."

"Whatever. We need even teams though, and the lovebirds over there look busy." Raquel indicated Artemis chasing Wally in the water for who-knows-what reason.

"I'll play!" Zatanna said as she walked out in a black bikini top and black boy-short swim bottoms. She looked over at Robin and blushed as the Boy Wonder realized he was staring like a creepy old guy.

"Ok! Me, Robin, and Kaldur on one team. Connor, Raquel, and Zatanna on the other!" M'gann said in a sing-song voice.

"That hardly seems fair." Raquel said. Then she grinned. "For you, at least."

For the rest of the day, the team hung out on the beach together without a care in the world. And no matter what she was doing, Raquel couldn't forget the feeling of Kaldur's hand on her back, supportive and strong.

* * *

><p>"We should tell them. They deserve to know. <em>Artemis<em> deserves to know Sportsmaster might be back in town and that he might have-." Batman said from the large screen. Black Canary crossed her arms. "What?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. There is no need to alarm them after all that they were put through. After what he put her through."

"Would you prefer for them to be caught off guard? That is a risk they cannot afford to take." Batman replied.

"They're still only kids! They deserve a little time off!" Black Canary countered.

"They are not regular kids. They are also heroes, and whether you like it or not they will never live a completely normal life." Batman was still cool-headed while Black Canary became angrier and angrier.

"Giving them a little time to act like they are won't hurt." Black Canary shot back.

"They knew what they were getting into. This is what they do." Batman crossed his arms, the only indication he gave that he was losing his patience. "Also, in my opinion, they _have_ had some time off already."

"They haven't had a real mission in awhile, sure. But they still patrol until odd hours of the night and spend hours everyday training. They've earned some real time off." Black Canary was almost shouting.

"Calm down." Two words were all it took to calm the other woman somewhat. "Just because they know doesn't mean they'll have to take action." Black Canary sighed.

"Fine. But _I_ will tell them, and I will tell them _tomorrow_. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes." Batman shut the screen off.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, can I see you in the main room?" Black Canary motioned for Artemis to leave sparring with Wally and join her.<p>

"Yeah, sure." Artemis followed her combat instructor. "What's going on?"

"I wanted you to hear this from me and not Batman. He's not much for...Well, I feel that he would be to frank in the presentation." Black Canary stopped in the main room.

"I can honestly say that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Artemis said and she leaned against the doorway. "Come on, Black Canary. Spill it."

"I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but Batman insists." The look on Black Canary's face instantly had Artemis on guard instantly.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Wally was sparring with Robin until Artemis got back. He turned when he heard her familiar footsteps, and Robin took the opportunity to knock him down.<p>

"Dude. Not cool." He said to Robin. He turned to Artemis again. "Hey, what did Black Canary want..." He trailed off as he noticed the look on Artemis's face. He was by her side in an instant. "Artemis, what is it?"

"Um...Black Canary...just wanted to tell me that..." She paused and readied herself. "Sportsmaster was spotted in Gotham."

"Oh, that's terrible!" M'gann said as she flew over. "We'll get him this time."

"Artemis, what aren't you telling me?" Wally said. Artemis looked into those green eyes that she had come to love more than almost anything in the world.

"Apparently, the word among criminals is that...Sportsmaster...has my sister."

"Well, she works for him, right?" Raquel asked.

"No! She works for whoever gives her money." Artemis blew past her and walked away towards her room.

"I'll go talk to her." Wally said. Then he turned to Raquel. "When it comes to her family, nothing is as simple as it should be."

* * *

><p>"Artemis? Let me in." Wally knocked on her door again. The door opened and Wally walked inside to find Artemis's desk over-turned on the floor.<p>

"I tripped." She said when she saw him looking at it.

"Right...Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Artemis turned away from him and went to her window.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not? If he really has my sister, there's nothing I can do. She made her choice to be a villain." Artemis's voice cracked on the word 'villain'.  
>Wally walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"It's ok to be worried about her. She's your sister."

"I know...And I am worried. But what can I do? I don't know where Cheshire is, or how to find Sportsmaster." Artemis's eyes filled with tears.

"All we can do is be ready in case he shows himself." Wally said. "And you know I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"I know."

**Cliffhanger! Return of the dad from hell! Hahaha I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. Leave a review, ask a question, stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**~orangekangaroo  
><strong>


	37. We're all mad here

**samcheese's questions: Sorry, only five.  
><span>To M'Gann:<span> Does your telekinesis enable you to control people?  
><span>M'gann<span>: I've never tried that. I don't know..  
><span>To Conner<span>: Do you feel guilty after getting angry at the team sometimes for no reason? Or do you not get that angry anymore?  
><span>Connor<span>: I still get a little angry sometimes. But I'm working on it.  
>To <span>Robin<span>: If you and Zatanna started going out, do you think that Batman would want to have a 'private talk' with Zatanna? You know, the speech about not breaking your heart, etc.?  
><span>Robin<span>: Oh God, I hope not. He would hopefully respect my privacy there.  
><span>To Zatanna<span>: Are you curious as to who Robin is without his secret ID in place?  
><span>Zatanna<span>: Yes! All the time. But at the same time, I don't think knowing would change anything.  
><span>To Black Canary<span>: Why are you so protective of the team?  
><span>B.C.<span>: I spend so much time around them, it's natural for me to feel protective.  
><span>To Wally:<span> Is it getting to the point where you think that you should intervene to get Robin and Zatanna together? Because their relationship seems to be stuck in the 'friend zone' and it's kind of frustrating.  
><span>Wally<span>: Trust me, I know what you mean.  
><strong>

**Girlwonder to Robin: When you sing along to What Makes You Beautiful ( i know you do Robin it's what all the awesome noncheating people who do the ninja disappearing thing do) do you sing the way you flip you hair gets me overwhelmed or do you sing the way you flip you hair gets me WHELMED? Cause I say whelmed.  
><span>Robin:<span> _If_ I listened to that song, which I don't, I would say whelmed. But I _don't_ listen to that song.  
><strong>

**Ravenhearst's questions:  
><span>Zatanna<span>: Was it flattering or creepy that Robin was staring at you back at the beach? And I want Rob to hear her answer loud an clear.  
><span>Zatanna<span>: it was kind of flattering, I guess. But I didn't really notice until his face turned read.  
><span>Artemis<span>: So, how are you feeling after the news?  
><span>Artemis<span>: How would you feel if your psycho dad had your sister somewhere?  
><strong>

**lala's questions:  
>To Artemis: What will you do when you see Sportsmaster again?<br>Artemis: Kick his ass.  
><span>To Robin<span>: Ok, let's say you were playing who'd you rather. One is to ask Zatanna out and the other is to stalk Artemis. Which would you rather do?  
><span>Robin<span>: Since the seocnd would end in my death, probably I'd ask Zatanna out.  
><span>To Wally<span>: Do you like Beyonce or Rihanna more?  
><span>Wally<span>: Beyonce.  
><span>To M'gann:<span> Do you think Zatanna and Robin would make a good couple?  
><span>M'gann<span>: Yes!  
><span>To Connor:<span> What would you really like Superman to do?  
><span>Connor<span>: Stop ignoring me.  
><strong>

**Kvazq598 to Rocket: To Rocket: do you like swimming now and going to try to learn more or are you still nervous?  
>Rocket: I can't swim yet. But I do like the lessons.<br>**

**Alrighty, short little chapter to gear up for the confrontation.**

"You seem unconcerned." Sportsmaster stood in front of Cheshire. The female assassin was trapped in a stasis field, one that removed her ability to feel her body. In other words, she couldn't move. Sportsmaster kept her in it for most of the day since she was a master escape artist. "Honestly, I was expecting a little more from you. You were always the stronger sister."

He paused as if Cheshire could actually answer him. All she could do was look at him with impassive eyes. Sportsmaster sighed and manipulated the filed so her her head was unaffected, and she still remained silent.

"Why do you continue to disobey me?" Sportsmaster stepped closer. Cheshire took the opportunity to spit in his face. Sportsmaster slowly wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I will not tolerate disobedience." He slapped her across the face with the back of his palm. "So tell me. Why do you insist on disobedience? It is a riddle I cannot figure out."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Cheshire answered in a slightly crazed voice. Sportsmaster slapped her again. "Artemis is going to kick your ass, _Dad._" Cheshire spat. "I'd do it myself, but you're too chicken to let me out of this damn thing."

"I got you into it, didn't I?" Sportsmaster said smugly. Cheshire almost snarled she was so angry, but she locked her emotions behind an expressionless face. It was harder to hide her emotions without her mask. "Besides, what you think Artemis would even come for you at all?"

"We're sisters." Cheshire said quietly.

"You're an _assassin_. She's a sidekick wannabe-hero." Sportsmaster shot back. "If anything, she would come to arrest you, not save you."

"Then you'd be in quite a jam, wouldn't you?" Cheshire said with her trademark smile. Sportsmaster slapped her again. A small trickle of blood ran down the side of her mouth. She grinned. "Temper, temper." Cheshire shook her head.

"You're crazy to think your little sister will come to your rescue." Sportsmaster spat.

The last thing Cheshire said before Sportsmaster closed locked Cheshire back in the stasis field was "We're all mad here."

* * *

><p>Artemis was punching the defenseless punching bag, trying to clear the troubled thoughts in her head. She had to save her sister, but she had no idea how. Artemis had no idea where Cheshire was, what her father wanted with her, or how she was going to find them.<p>

Wally walked in to find Artemis delivering a series of perfectly executed strikes to the unfortunate piece of workout equipment. He stood and watched her for a few minutes before moving closer.

"Artemis, you should take a break." He dared to move even closer.

"I need to get better if I'm going to fight my father."

"You need to rest so you don't fall asleep while you fight your father." Wally pointed out. Artemis stopped.

"Fine." That seemed to be the most common word in her vocabulary lately. People asked her: "How are you?" and she always answered "Fine." No matter how she was really feeling, she always answered "Fine." Artemis noticed a smell. "Is something burning?"

"Come on, let's see if M'gann's made cookies or something. That's usually what it is." Wally offered her his hand.

"No, I'm all gross and sweaty." Wally smiled as he took her hand anyway and pulled her close to him. He kissed her before she could even think to protest.

"I don't care." Wally said as he pulled away. They started walking down the hallway towards the kitchen/living room.

"Well that's pretty obvious." Artemis said. She felt a smile cross her face, the first one of the day. But it was short lived. "Any news from Batman? Or Robin?" Both members of the Dynamic Duo had been searching for Sportsmaster and Cheshire for two days. They had been searching since Artemis heard the news of her sister.

"No, nothing. There's no way to trace them, none so far. But you know they won't stop looking." Wally tried to be comforting. But there was little he could say. He knew that Artemis knew Sportsmaster wouldn't hesitate to kill his own daughter.

"I know. Robin wouldn't want to face my wrath." Artemis joked halfheartedly. They reached the kitchen to find M'gann floating around trying to salvage her latest batch of charcoal cookies. She was better at cooking than she was before, but she still burnt cookies about one-fourth of the time. She usually just got distracted and forgot about them until smoke came out of the oven.

"Sorry, guys!" M'gann waved them in. "I was trying to make...well, it doesn't matter anymore I guess."

"Team, meet in the Main Room now." Batman's voice floated in over the intercom.

**Read, review. Stay posted.**


	38. It's a long story

**Questions:  
><strong>

**GIRLWONDER to Robin: Hhuuuhhuuu yea whatever what if Zatanna liked to listen to it? Would you listen to it then?Cause if she does I would because Rob you are STUCK in the friend zone bigtime.  
><span>Robin<span>: Um...I'm not sure what you want me to say...  
><strong>

**ilovejesus14 to Black Canary: who is your favorite person to counsel and why?  
><span>Black Canary:<span> I don't like to counsel any of them. Counseling means something terrible has happened.  
><strong>

**Ravenhearst's questions:  
>To Superman: Have you maned-up and talked to Conner yet?<br>Superman: I have spoken with him in the past, though I don't believe it was for more than a few minutes at most.  
><span>To Red Arrow<span>: Are you gonna save Cheshire or are you gonna let Arty do that?  
><span>Red Arrow:<span> Why would I save a villainess?  
><span>To Artemis:<span> ARE you gonna save your sister? And did you know Red Arrow and your sister are an 'it.' Meaning a couple.  
><span>Artemis<span>: Of course I'm going to save her. As for Red Arrow...the less I know, the better.  
><span>To Conner:<span> Does a hand on the shoulder and acknowledgement from the Big Guy count as something?  
><span>Connor<span>: Probably.  
><span>To Raquel<span>: How are the swimming lessons so far?  
><span>Raquel<span>: Well...I can still float.  
><strong>

**Burnin'BlackandBlue to Wally: What would you do if Artemis tried to go after her father alone?  
><span>Wally<span>: Probably join the fight and then yell at her later for being an idiot.  
><strong>

**So yeah, here's the chapter as well as a quick warning: My updates will not be consistent this summer. I have a full-time job and less free time. Don't kill me. Anyhow, enjoy.**

"I think we should take a break."

"What?" Wally's green eyes filled with confusion. Artemis sighed.**  
><strong>

"I said...I think we should take some time off." Artemis looked straight into his eyes, ignoring the other patrons at the small Starbucks they were in. She had chosen this spot since it was crowded and they had sat outside.

"Why?" Wally felt panic rising. "Did I do something wrong? I know that we haven't been on a real date in awhile but-"

"It's not that, Wally. I just can't do this right now."

"I don't believe you! What's going on?" Wally's voice turned hard.

"Nothing! It's just how I feel right now." Artemis said.

"Tell me the truth!" Wally grabbed her hand, but Artemis yanked it away.

"Fine! You want the truth? I feel like I'm tied down! I'm only sixteen, and I already have to deal with a lot of crap that I shouldn't have to. My dad wants to kill me, he has my sister, and I can barely keep a normal non-sidekick friend for more than a few months. I'm not prepared to deal with being infatuated with someone on top of all that!"

"This is all I am to you? An infatuation?" Wally's voice rose. "After all we've been through, I find that hard to believe."

"You don't have to! But you need to respect my space!" Artemis stood. Wally did too.

"Artemis, I love you. I thought you loved me too." Wally's green eyes were so full of confusion and pain, Artemis almost broke down. But she didn't.

"We're teenagers. What do we know about love? My mom loved my dad, and look where it got her. I don't know if I love you." Artemis felt her heart breaking at the look on Wally's face, but she ignored the looks from the other patrons and pressed on. "I need to figure out a few things for myself."

"Look me in the eyes and say it." Wally stood. Artemis stared straight in his eyes.

"I don't love you." Artemis turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a small voice behind her.

"Don't do this." Wally spoke so low Artemis almost thought she imagined it. She didn't even turn around to face him.

"I have to." Then Artemis walked away. Wally watched her go, knowing that he could catch up to her in less than a second. But he let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Artemis walked slowly through her house to her room. Her mom, Paula, was already sleeping. Artemis stopped outside her mom's room for a moment, and then spun around._

_"What are you doing here?" Artemis spat the words._

_"I just want to talk." Sportsmaster said. Truthfully, he was impressed that Artemis had managed to sense him so quickly. He stood in front of her, minus his mask._

_"I want to kick your ass. Dad." Artemis managed to contain her voice. She didn't want to wake her mother up._

_"I doubt you could even land a blow, little girl."_

_"Then let's take it outside and find out." Artemis narrowed her eyes at the man who had trained her. "You don't want to wake mom."_

_"I didn't come to fight, only to tell you that if you want your sister to walk free again, there are a few conditions." Sportsmaster crossed his arms._

_"League members don't negotiate with the bad guys." Artemis hissed._

_"You aren't a League member. You're a sidekick, a pity-case that Robin Hood took on out of some weird desire to change your life. Put you back on the straight and narrow and all that. But you're still just my little girl. And if you don't want to suddenly become an only child, you better listen to my conditions. Or is that boy more important to you than family?" He knew his words had cut Artemis deep. Artemis dropped her gaze to the floor._

_"Speak. Then get out."_

_"That's my girl." Sportsmaster said with a smile._

* * *

><p>Artemis walked slowly in a daze. She had long since stopped paying attention to her surroundings as her feet carried her to the nearest zeta-tube. Her face was stoic, but inside her heart was tearing itself apart.<p>

"That was quite the performance." Sportsmaster, in his civilian disguise, stepped out the shadows and joined his daughter as she walked. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" Artemis snapped. Sportsmaster frowned and grabbed his daughter's arm, forcing her into an alley.

"Don't get smart with me, little girl." He said in a dangerously quiet voice. "You did as I asked, but your sister isn't free yet." Artemis turned her face to look him in the eye. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but they are also filled with rage.

"What more do you want me to do? You know I can't sneak information for you without alerting Batman. I just broke the boy I love's heart into a million pieces! What more do you want from me?" Artemis matched her father's quiet voice.

"I want you to join the Shadows."

"Why? Why can't you leave me alone?" Artemis's voice started to rise. "I turned my back on that life."

"You can never turn your back on your past. It will always come back to haunt you." Sportsmaster sneered. "You're weak, little girl. I can see we'll have to do some training."

"I have spent the last year of my life trying to leave my past behind, and I finally did. Now you expect me to just come back? I won't!" Artemis tried to back away, but Sportsmaster grabbed her arm again, his grip painfully tight.

"You will if you want your sister to live." Sportsmaster moved his face so it was inches away from Artemis's. "Don't underestimate me. I will kill her if you don't join me by the end of the day." He released Artemis's arm. His fingers would leave bruises. They were already forming on her skin. "So go ahead. Run back to your little team and your little boyfriend. But if I even sense that you might tell them anything about our little arrangement...Well, let's just say you'll Daddy's _only_ little girl."

"You know they'd help me." Artemis said quietly.

"Why would they? You've already betrayed them by not turning me in right away. Or at _least_ try to fight me. And I doubt lover-boy will be very happy to see you again." Sportsmaster laughed. "You think they're your friends? You don't have friends! You have assets, targets, but never friends. You're incapable of having friends. Just like your father."

"You had mom." Artemis was torn by his words, though. He was spouting the exact words she had always wondered.

"Your mother was different." Sportsmaster waved it off. "Now, meet me here by the end of the night." He handed her a slip of paper with an address on it. "And remember...If I'm willing to hurt family to get to you, imagine what I'm willing to do to your friends if they decide to crash our little family reunion." Artemis turned on her heel and left.

* * *

><p>Mt. Justice was the same as it always was. M'gann was in the kitchen making...something, and Connor was trying to help without breaking anything. Kaldur and Raquel were sitting on the couch discussing something or other, and Robin was playing some video game with Wally.<p>

Wally. He turned to look at her, and his emerald eyes were devoid of the spark that was always there.

He was the only difference in the room. There was an almost _visible_ cloud hanging over him as he lost miserably at Halo. Everyone noticed Artemis come in, thanks to the computer's announcement, and Artemis could have sworn that even the robotic voice sounded disapproving. The room went silent as she walked by and started making her way to her room. It was just too much to have her teammates stare at her like she had betrayed them. And maybe she did. Artemis bowed her head to hide the tears that were forming and it seemed like hours before she finally crossed the short distance to the hallway.

Artemis had just walked out of sight when she felt a whoosh of air and then a familiar presence.

"Where were you?" Wally's quiet voice was right behind her.

"Out." She answered curtly.

"We need to talk." Artemis kept her back to Wally so he wouldn't see her eyes. He would be able to read her like a book right now if he could see her eyes.

"We have talked." Artemis sighed. It was breaking her inside to be this close to him. She needed to get to her room and be alone.

"No, we need to _really_ talk." Wally followed her into her room before she could close the door.

"No, we _really_ don't." Artemis emphasized the don't. "Just leave me alone, Wally." Her voice cracked on his name. Artemis suddenly felt dizzy and leaned against the wall. Wally reached out to help, and his hand accidentally brushed the injured part of her arm. She jerked away from him.

"Artemis, what happened to your arm?" Wally's voice was concerned, but Artemis couldn't speak. She was afraid if she did, she would spill the whole story. "Tell me what happened. I still care about you, even though you don't care about me." Artemis was struck by how casually he said the words, like he had accepted it.  
>She slowly turned so he could see the tears falling from her eyes.<p>

"How can you say that? How can you believe that I don't still care about you?" Artemis wiped her cheeks clean of the tears.

"I didn't." Wally said softly. "I almost did, but then I realized that you would never break up with me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm Kid Flash, babe." He tried to grin, but it lacked enthusiasm. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I can't..." Artemis whispered. "You won't understand." Wally placed a hand on the back of her neck and drew her closer.

"Yes I will. We all will." Wally whispered. "You can trust us. We're a family."

"Yeah, a severely dysfunctional family that dates within itself." Artemis said, but her voice held no fight. He was so close to getting the truth. Wally dropped his hand from her neck and gently took her hand. With his other hand, he slowly pushed up the sleeve of her shirt until he reached the near-perfect hand imprint. He sucked in a breath.

"Who. Did. This." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Who do you think?" Artemis said bitterly.

"Sportsmaster?" Wally gently probed the bruise, and Artemis hissed in pain. It was a deep bruise. "Sorry..."

"It's not the worst bruise he's ever given me." Artemis muttered. Wally imagined her as a little girl, with an abusive father...He shook it away.

"Artemis, what's going on?"

"I can't involve you in this. If the League knew..." She shook her head. "No, I have to take care of this myself."

"No, you don't!" Wally's voice raised. "When are you going to realize that this team, we'd do anything for you. You know why?" Artemis shook her head slowly. "Because we know you'd do the same for any one of us. Now you tell me what is going on, Artemis Crock." Artemis considered.

"Fine." She spilled the whole story from the conversation with her father at her house, right down to the very words her father had spoken later to her in the alley. "So now you know." Wally looked shocked.

"So...you broke up with me because you were afraid of what would happen to your sister?" Wally felt the weight lifting from his heart.

"Seriously? That's what you're focusing on?" Artemis laughed humorlessly. "Only you." She threw herself into his waiting arms, and they closed around her in the tightest embrace Artemis had ever received.

"I love you so much." Wally breathed in the scent of her cucumber-melon shampoo. Artemis rested her head in the crook of Wally's neck.

"I love you too." Suddenly she started shaking as she tried to hold in her crying. She'd been crying a lot lately, and she didn't want to anymore. "What am I going to do? I can't tell the League and I can't _not_ go. Cheshire is still my sister. I can't just leave her!"

"We need to tell the team." Wally said. "We will all help you. We'll figure something out, even if it means going rogue." Artemis sighed, unwilling to let go of Wally.

"This will get dangerous."

"I know."

"You will get into trouble if we fail. Probably if we succeed, too."

"I don't care."

"Then let's go tell them, I guess." Artemis let Wally lead her back into the main room where the team was still lounging. They looked up when the couple walked in, hand-in-hand. "You know, we'll need Robin to do something about the security footage."

"Why?" The little ninja popped up out of nowhere. Artemis sighed.

"I need...I need your help. All of you." She looked at their faces.

"Ok." Connor shrugged.

"What can we help you with?" Kaldur asked. Just like that, the team was ready to go with no further explanation.

"It's a long story." Artemis said.

**So, be honest. How many of you freaked out during the first bit? It's ok, you can tell me. So, read and review.**

**Also, reader of the week is lala.  
><strong>


	39. Hiding

**Questions:**

**Ravenhearst's questions:  
>To Superman: Have you tried introducing Conner to your Ma and Pa?<br>Superman: Um...no.  
>To Conner: How would you like to meet your grandparents?<br>Connor: I have grandparents?  
>To Artemis: Don't gimme a heart attack like that again! Breaking up with Wally, ugh my heart rate won't steady itself.<br>Artemis: I got back together with him!  
>To Wally: Did you feel like the whole world felt silent, and your mind was only focusing on the words Arty said when she broke up with you? Until she explained why.<br>Wally: I definitely had trouble focusing on her words. But I knew something was wrong in the hallway.  
><strong>

**samcheese1 to Robin: What specifically makes Zatanna different than other girls? Like, what is it that makes you so nervous around her?  
>Robin: Well, she can actually do magic. Definitely a factor in my chalant-ness. Get it?<br>**

**Skye222AnimeGurl's questions:  
>To Artemis: Even though Sportsmaster is a villain and does harmful things to you, do you still think of him as a part of your family and care about him?<br>Artemis: Let's just say I want to send him to the emergency room, not the morgue.  
>To Robin: If you weren't Robin, what would you be? As in, have you ever thought about an alternative superhero name and the meaningthoughts behind it.  
>Robin: I suppose I would have to stick to something bird-related. Batboy just doesn't have the same ring to it.<br>**

**Enjoy this chapter. Don't hate me for its shortness, it's late and I'm tired. I just wanted to keep you interested until I can write a longer chapter.  
><strong>

"I almost thought you weren't coming." Sportsmaster materialized in front of Artemis. She had arrived not one minute before at the address her father had given her.

"What choice did I have?" Artemis spat.

"You always have a choice, little girl. You just happened to have very few options." Sportsmaster strode forward towards Artemis.

"That doesn't even make sense." Artemis rolled her eyes. Sportsmaster narrowed is eyes.

"If this is going to work, you need to learn to show me a little respect." The older man growled.

"Just like old times, _Daddy_." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "Where's Jade?"

"Don't worry about her right now."

"She's the only reason I'm here. I think a little concern over her well-being is called for here." Artemis walked with her father out of the small mechanic shop. "Why did you choose this place?"

"You tell me."

"It's secluded, surrounded on all sides by open fields, and it's been abandoned for years. You can see for miles on all sides so no one can sneak up and any activity here beforehand would have been obvious." Artemis's training had alerted her to the reasons behind this place immediately. She was just stalling.

"Good to see you are more than just a soldier for hire." Sportsmaster said mockingly. "It's time to go."

"Are we going back to whatever cave you've been hiding in?" Artemis asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I suppose you could say that. I prefer to think of it as the future headquarters for our new operation."

"What operation?"

"Why, we're starting the family business back up."

* * *

><p>Cheshire was conscious of the field going down around her, and two hands helped her stand back up. She saw the shock of red hair before the green eyes.<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"Repaying a debt." Kid Flash said.

"Artemis?" Cheshire asked shortly.

"She's fine, for now. She's with Sportsmaster, though." Kid Flash wanted to step back from the glare a maskless Cheshire gave him.

"Then she is not fine!"

"Maybe not. But she's not far away. Can you walk?" Kid Flash handed her the grinning cat-mask she wore.

"Are you an idiot? Of course." Cheshire was weakened, but with her unusually _thorough _training and desire to protect her sister, it was easier to get up.

* * *

><p>"The family business? Assassinating people for money? Right, good luck with that. The Justice League will take you down." Artemis said nonchalantly.<p>

"Oh, not if our targets are the Justice league members. There is a golden opportunity for our skills. With the right...'advertising', of course." Sportsmaster grinned, an unusual expression for him. It was unsettling.

Artemis matched it. "Sounds like quite the plan."

"You're in a good mood." Sportsmaster felt an odd twinge of unease. "What are you hiding?"

"Me? Nothing at all." Artemis pulled out her bow. A voice rang out behind them as figures seemed to drop out of the sky. "As for my friends over there..."

"What are you doing? You're sister will die for this!"

"Guess again, father." Cheshire stepped forward with her collapsible katana.

"You're joining them against me?" Sportsmaster prepared to fight.

"No. I just happen to hate you at the exact same time they do." Cheshire lept at him.

**Okie doke. I hope you have all been well, and I have been watching the new season. However, I am tired of the endless questions it raises. Perhaps I will start a new story about it. Maybe. Anyhow, leave a review. **


	40. It's Never Over

**Sorry for the long wait. Yes, it took me longer to update. No, I didn't forget or stop caring.**

**I have a job that requires me to wake up at 5:30 a.m. every morning and therefore I am very tired all of the time. However, I am back and I will attempt to update more. But no promises. So chill with the messages, people.  
><strong>

**Also, the question/answer has been suspended for now. Thank you.  
><strong>

Sportsmaster dodged Cheshire's initial attack easily. Unfortunately for him, Kid Flash chose that moment to race by and trip him. But he managed to grab the speedster's arm and throw him as he went down. Kid Flash flew ten feet through the air an landed on his feet.

"Oh, that was low." Kid Flash rushed at him again with Artemis at his side. The rest of the team was occupied with defeating the large number of Sportsmaster's cronies that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Artemis, we're going after Sportsmaster!" The blonde archer didn't respond right away, but he saw the look on er face that said it all. As they neared her father, Kid Flash picked up speed until he was in front of Artemis, a move that she recognized.

"Maneuver seven!" She yelled as Sportsmaster regained his footing. However, they never even got a chance as Cheshire dropped in front of them with her twin sais. Cheshire rushed her father, blades swinging. Artemis and Kid Flash were intercepted by some of Sportsmaster's men as Cheshire battled Sportsmaster. For a moment, as Sportsmaster parried and dodged, it looked to the Young Justice team as though maybe Cheshire would win. Then she slipped up. Because of her recent incarceration, she was just a second slower than usual, something Sportsmaster wasted no time in using. He caught Cheshire's wrist and lifted her off the ground, jabbing a pressure point on her side near her spine that immobilized her temporarily.

"I will. Not. Tolerate. Disobedience." Sportsmaster hissed. Artemis and the team could only watch and continue to fend off their attackers as Sportsmaster prepared the final blow. He looked right at Artemis as-

An arrow flew through the air and impaled Sportsmaster's raised hand, causing the villain to drop his blade as blood leaked down his hand. Cheshire dropped unceremoniously to the ground as Sportsmaster pulled it out of his hand with a grunt. He inspected the offending arrow. It had _red_ fletching.

"Come out and face me like a man, _Speedy_." Sportsmaster, unaffected by his wound it seemed, grinned as Red Arrow landed a few feet in front of him.

"I'm not Speedy and you know it." Red Arrow growled. Robin stored that comment away for later investigation as the archer faced the larger man. Artemis broke through her attackers and ran to her sister. Cheshire was weakened and angry at the same time.

"There's something you should know. No matter what you do, Cheshire will always be _my_ daughter." Sportsmaster cracked his knuckles. "She will never change."

"There's something you should know, too." Red Arrow's masked expression changed into a smirk. "That arrow I hit you with? It was drugged." Sportsmaster's eyes widened. And Red Arrow was telling the truth. Sportsmaster's vision began to blur and his limbs started to get heavy as the drug flooded his system. But instead of calming him, this only seemed to enrage him further. The large man charged Red Arrow like a wounded bull, only to be tripped by Kid Flash. Sportsmaster fell hard. And didn't get back up. At the sight of their boss on the ground, the henchmen turned to run away.. They didn't get very far though as Kid Flash joined the rest of the tea in stopping them.

Artemis helped Cheshire stand up, and the assassin walked over to Red Arrow who was standing quietly right where he had been before.

"I knew you felt protective of me, but even I'm impressed. And we're not even going steady yet." Cheshire's voice held the seductive tone she saved for Red Arrow alone.

"I couldn't let him hurt you."

"Why not?" Cheshire searched Red Arrow's face for answer that she couldn't find. He didn't answer.

Artemis stood watching the exchange when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kid Flash stood behind her.

"It's over, Artemis." Artemis smiled sadly at his statement.

"No. With him, it's never over." Artemis let Kid Flash lead her back to the bioship as Cheshire somehow slipped away just before the League arrived.

**A little short...but I like it. Review please. :)**


	41. Retribution

**OMG I am so sorry for the wait. I hope you're all still with me. But I was figuring a few things out in my life, and I have decided to finish this story. There will one or two more chapter after this one.**

"I'm going to kill him."

"Artemis, that's illegal." Wally pointed out.

"It's worth it." Artemis snarled. Wally backed up. His girlfriend had been like this for hours.

"Who are you going to kill?" Connor asked as he walked in. He had heard the whole conversation, obviously.

"Roy." Artemis spat. Connor took one look at her face and backed up. Unfortunately, his survival instincts couldn't stop his mouth.

"Which one?" Connor asked, instantly regretting it as Wally face-palmed and Artemis turned on him.

"The one that eloped with my sister!" Artemis shouted. Connor winced as the sound hurt his sensitive ears. Artemis saw it, and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Connor." Artemis felt bad for yelling when she knew it would hurt, in more than one way. He and M'gann had just broken up less than six months ago, leaving the clone sad and mopey.

"I don't get why you're so upset." Wally said slowly, as if talking to a wild animal. The way Artemis had started pacing again wasn't helping, either. Artemis paused and slowly turned to face him. Wally's face turned as red as his hair. Even after dating Artemis for over a year, she still terrified him sometimes. Connor quietly snuck out of the room and joined his teammates in the hallway outside so he could eavesdrop with them.

"I'm not...upset." Artemis curled her hands into fists. "I'm goddamned mad as Hell! Do you want to know why?" Wally stood perfectly still. "I'm mad that my sister magically changed sides, after all my begging and pleading that she ignored. I'm mad that Roy went behind my back. And you what makes the maddest? My own sister didn't trust me to be happy for her. She didn't invite me to her wedding. I had to find out through _Batman_." Artemis hissed the last few words, then sighed and rubbed her eyes. "She didn't even tell our mom." Wally sensed the tension leaving Artemis's shoulders, and she looked around like she didn't know where to go. Wally solved her problem as he wrapped her in his arms. "He did this to us. My..._father_."

"What do you mean?" Wally twirled her ponytail around his fingers.

"Me and Jade...we're sisters. We should be there for each other. We should trust each other. But we can't. My father has been setting us against each other since mom was injured. Even now...when we work together, we still don't...trust each other. We can't." Artemis pulled away from Wally and walked towards the kitchen. "I guess it's my fault too. My father broke my family. But I didn't fix it."

"Artemis, you were just a kid. And from what I could see, Jade didn't want to be fixed, or saved. She had to make her own decisions." Wally watched Artemis pour herself a glass of water. Artemis suddenly turned.

"What about me? I didn't want to be saved, either. But you did anyways." Artemis's gray eyes pierced Wally's green ones. Once more she wondered how nobody ever figured out Kid Flash's identity with those eyes.

"Maybe you needed me to." He said with his characteristic smile. Artemis smiled back and closed her eyes.

"Somehow you always say the wrong thing, and it's always exactly what I need to hear." Artemis drummed her fingers on the table. "Know what I want to hear now?"

"Um...that Roy's sparring partner for the day is Batman?"

"No." Artemis grinned and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"Robin's going to stop asking us to come up with a cool new hero name." Wally smirked. He knew Robin was listening.

"No." Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I think know. But actions speak louder than words, right?" Wally kissed her.

* * *

><p>"You're sister's going to kill me." Roy crossed his arms. "I'm not going in there."<p>

"Oh, relax. I'll protect you." Jade half-smiled. Roy looked contemplatively at Mount Justice from their position at the base. He just about agreed. A green arrow landed in the ground at his feet. "I stand corrected. I'll patch you up when she's done with you."

"Oh, Hell no." Roy said.

* * *

><p>"So..." Wonder Woman began.<p>

"Yes." Batman didn't even look up from the monitor.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Wonder Woman crossed her arms.

"Yes, I knew about Cheshire and Red Arrow."

"You knew, and you didn't try to give them a lecture?" Wonder Woman asked skeptically.  
>Batman turned in his chair.<p>

"I did. But they chose to continue with their relationship, and it is not my place to stop them." Batman turned back to his monitor in a clear dismissal of his companion. Wonder Woman turned to leave. The Batman she had met years ago had changed, slowly, since a certain young circus performer had entered his life.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Artemis faced her older sister.<p>

"It wasn't a big deal. We just signed a piece of paper." Jade raised an eyebrow. "Besides, I thought you didn't approve." Artemis sighed.

"I don't approve of your choice in husbands." Artemis smirked. "But he got you to switch sides, and move to a semi-permanent residence. I guess I can put my misguided sisterly instincts, just this once." Jade smiled.

"You can't find Roy, can you?"

"Nope, little sucker's as good at hiding as Robin." Artemis rolled her eyes. Jade suddenly smirked.

"I know where he's hiding. Retribution for not inviting you to my wedding?"

"Absolutely." Artemis grinned. From his hiding place, Roy groaned silently.

**I hope you enjoyed, and I'm very sorry for the incredibly long pause. Read and review.**


	42. Life Without You

**Welcome back, again. Second to last chapter.**

"Ow!" Wally hissed. Artemis paused in her wrapping of his shoulder.

"Sorry." She said. Wally had dislocated it during a fight a few hours ago. It was the first word she had said to him since they got back to the cave.

"Artemis, what's wrong? You've been very quiet." Wally flexed his shoulder gingerly as she finished with it. Artemis mumbled something about being tired. "Come on, Arty. You usually rag on me for at least a few minutes when I get injured. Ow!" Artemis pressed a disinfecting wipe on his busted eyebrow.

"Sorry." Artemis refused to meet his eyes as she moved on to his cut lip. Wally was starting to get more and more frustrated with his girlfriend of over two years.

"Stop that!" He said, catching her wrist as she dabbed on his cuts.

"Stop what?" She muttered.

"You know what I mean."

"Don't." Artemis turned to leave. Wally hopped off the table he was sitting on and grabbed her arm.

"No. I've been hurt before, and never seen you like this. What happened this time that was so different?" Wally was tired and he felt his voice rise, and regretted it. Artemis threw the leftover athletic tape and disinfectant into the trash.

"Nothing! Nothing was different about it! That's the problem! Every day, we face the chance that one of us will mess up and never come back!" Artemis's voice wasn't exactly yelling, but it was definitely not normal volume.

"We all know the risks! We always have!" Wally matched her volume. "You knew what being a hero meant. I did too when I joined Flash. Why are you getting so bent out of shape?"

"Look at yourself! " Artemis gestured vaguely to Wally's shoulder, the cuts on his face, and the various other bruises that his uniform surely hid. "How can explain that at school tomorrow?"

"This is nothing! I've had worse, you know that!" Wally tried to contain his voice. "Why are you getting so bent out of shape today?"

"Because I know you've had worse! And you'll have worse again in the future! You could be killed!" Artemis slammed her fist down on the table to keep her from hitting Wally.

"I know that! I've always known that!" Wally put a hand on Artemis's shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Things have changed! It's been my dream to be a hero for so long, and I've been living it. I'm willing to die as a hero, go down fighting, whatever! Now, I have new dreams. They all have you in them!" Artemis turned away from Wally.

"Babe, I love you." Wally said quietly. "But I can't promise you that I'll always be there." Artemis sighed.

"I know. And that's what scares me because I know that I can't ask you to do what I want you to do." Artemis said softly. Wally took her hand.

"Yes, you can. I'd do anything for you." Wally smiled.

"I know you mean that." Artemis felt a pang of sadness. Wally nodded. "Would you leave the hero business behind?" Wally's blood froze.

"What?" He dropped her hand. "Why?"

"I want something different than this. School, college, a career. I want a life of my own, one where I don't have to worry that at any moment I'll have to watch you die because you made a mistake or met someone a little bit faster!" Artemis threw her hands in the air. "I won't do it!"

"What about me? Do you know what you're asking me to do? I spent years proving myself to Flash and then to the world. I can't just give it up!" Wally stepped back.

"I know what I'm asking you to give up-" Artemis began.

"No! You don't! My uncle has been a hero since I was little! I was practically born into it! You weren't! It's easy for you to say 'give up the hero business'! You were born into a family of criminals! You'd still be one if Green Arrow hadn't come along!" As soon as Wally said that, he knew he had gone too far. Artemis stumbled backwards as if he'd struck her. Wally hated himself as much as if he had. "Artemis, I..." He tried to find the words. His communicator alarm went off, signaling his turn to patrol. "I have to go."

"No, I get it. But I can't stay. I can't...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." And then she was gone. Wally didn't even try to chase her. He knew he wouldn't catch her. M'gann wandered in and tried to pretend that she hadn't heard them fighting. She just wanted to check on her friend.

"I messed up, didn't I?" Wally asked the Martian. M'gann pondered his question for a moment.

"No more than I did."

"Did he ever forgive you?" Wally asked sincerely. No one on the team really knew what had happened, but there were rumors. M'gann shook her head slowly.

"I never apologized." M'gann squeezed his shoulder and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

Artemis was sitting in her room at the apartment she and her mom had shared before she moved permanently into Mt. Justice. She wasn't doing much of anything in particular, just zoning out so she wouldn't have to think about Wally. Her phone buzzed.

"Hey, Dick. What's up?" Artemis said wearily.

"Have you seen Wally? He hasn't reported back from patrol yet and usually that means he's with you." Dick sounded unconcerned.

"No, he isn't here." Artemis said flatly.

"Oh. Um...I guess he's just getting something to eat." Dick said uncertainly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go." Artemis hung up. _I'm sure he's fine. He's a hero, born and raised right? He's probably off doing something that a criminal-born "hero" like me wouldn't understand. _Still, she felt a knife twist in her stomach. Something was wrong.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash watched his Vandal Savage crush his communicator. He had already shorted out the speedster's tracking device with a short range EMP without him noticing until it was too late. The young hero had been on his way to Artemis's old apartment because he knew she went there when she was upset. He was pretty close when the immortal villain had stopped him.<p>

"So, all alone? Your friends must not care about you as much as you think if they sent you out alone." The large villain sneered. "Flash Junior."

"It's Kid Flash. And I'm not the sidekick you used to know. I can handle you." Kid Flash said, sounding more sure than he really was. Sure he was older and stronger, but how do you beat someone who can't be hurt?

* * *

><p>Artemis sat by her window waiting. Kid Flash hadn't contacted anyone since Dick called her three hours ago. This, while somewhat worrying, was made worse by the fact that his tracker was turned off. Artemis suddenly stood and walked over to her closet and dug out her extra uniform. She would just have to postpone her retirement. She was just about to pull on her mask when she heard sirens in the distance. Her phone buzzed again.<p>

"What is it, Dick?" Artemis asked distractedly.

"You aren't going to believe this. Vandal Savage was just found tied to a street lamp. I have a feeling I know who did it, too." Artemis suddenly hung up when her door opened. She just about roundhouse kicked the intruder but pulled up short when she saw the yellow spandex and red hair.

"Wally!" There he was. He had a black eye, a scratch on his cheek, and a pronounced limp in his left leg. Blood from his nose had dripped down his yellow costume and a long tear made its way from his neck to the lightning bolt on his chest.

Wally pulled off his mask so he could see her unobstructed. Artemis was wearing a long-sleeved, over-sized pajama shirt that (shocker) she had stolen from Wally and some plaid short shorts. Her hair was down and she had no makeup on.

"Hey beautiful. You still leave your spare key in the same place." He couldn't say anything more because Artemis pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He staggered on his bad leg but supported her weight as his arms encircled her waist tightly. He felt Artemis's breath hitch and he pulled back to find his tough-as-nails girlfriend crying. He wiped the tears away gently. "It's ok, babe. I'm alright."

"No, you're not! You got your ass kicked!" Artemis managed to smile. Wally, still holding her up, grinned.

"No I didn't! I just let him think that until he made a mistake." Artemis buried her face in his neck. "Hey, don't cry."

"I was scared." She whispered.

"Me too." Wally whispered back. He grunted in pain as his torn muscles and bruises strained under Artemis's weight. Artemis let go of him and helped him to the kitchen where he hopped up and sat on the table. "You're getting good at this." Wally said as Artemis starting patching him up, starting with the scratch on his face.

"Too good." Artemis said playfully, but there was concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"Savage jumped me. He snuck up on me, disabled my tracker and communicator, and then proceeded to be his normal threatening self." Wally shrugged and grimaced as his shoulder, freshly healed from dislocation, revealed freshly pulled muscles. "He wanted the Flash, but he got me instead." Artemis waited while he stripped off his uniform in the bathroom and changed into the spare clothing he left at the apartment. This wasn't the first time he'd been patched up by Artemis in her apartment.

"Wally?" Artemis asked hesitantly. "I know that things have been...weird. But I-"

"Ok." Wally said softly.

"What?" Artemis asked. She concentrated on bandaging the shallow cut on his torso caused by the rip in his uniform. Wally tipped her chin so she was looking at him.

"I said ok. To what you asked a few days ago." Wally moved over and motioned for her to sit next to him on the table. She did, and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. "When I was fighting Savage, I was losing. Obviously. He asked me if I had any last words. I told him something I shouldn't repeat. Then...Then he threatened you. He said he'd pay you a visit when he was done with me." He kissed the top of her head. "I lost it then. When I finally tied him up, the adrenaline ran out and I realized something."

"What?"

"Being a hero is important to me. But you know what? You're more than important to me. You are essential to me. I can't live without you, and if what you want is a regular boring life, well...That sounds pretty great to me." Wally hopped off the table and picked up the blonde archer again, the same way he had not long ago when he burst into her room.

"You mean it? Cause if you're messing with me Wallace West, I swear I will-" Artemis found herself kissing Wally as he carried her back to her room.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I did. Anyways, please review. The next chapter will be the last. It has been an honor. *bows***


	43. She's Still There

**Welcome Back, everyone. Please enjoy.**

_Ten Years Later  
><em>

Artemis checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Ollie knocked on the door.

"Are you ready?" The older blonde man smiled. Recently retired from his life as Green Arrow, his hair had streaks of gray now. He looked at Artemis, trying to connect the vision in white he saw now to the young girl with the mistrusting eyes he had met on the streets of Gotham. It was difficult, but she was still there.

M'gann fussed about with finishing touches to Artemis's face and hair. Then she adjusted the white dress again.

Artemis took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Wally was waiting for Artemis. The doors opened and M'gann, Zatanna, Barbara, Raquel, and Cassie filed in wearing sea-foam green dresses. On their arms, in order, were Connor, Dick, the original Roy, Kaldur, and Jamie. Behind them was a young girl with red hair and striking features. Behind her walked her parents, Jade and Roy (Red Arrow). Jade took her place as maid of honor and Roy took his as best man. He winked at Wally as he passed.<p>

Wally shifted nervously. The last ten years had been good to him. His red hair was still cut short, and he was a little taller. His pale, freckled skin suited his strong features, and his black tuxedo was perfectly fitted.

The large church, the one Wally had taken Artemis to all those years before, was filled with friends and family. It would be a bad wedding to crash since many of them were Justice League or Young Justice. Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, Paula Crock, the Wests, Barry West, and various other members were in the front row with the rest of the Young Justice team. Wally smiled nervously at them.

The doors opened, and Artemis walked through with Ollie on her arm. Her white dress was simple, satin, with a long train and a plain veil. She looked at the alter where the man she had loved since before she was old enough to truly understand it was waiting for her. His mouth was stretched in the wide grin she had seen so many times, and the emerald eyes she loved so much were sparkling. He was looking not at his bride, but at the rest of his life. And his life looked good. She joined him at the alter, and the minister asked the congregation to be seated.

"Friends, family, we are gathered here today to join these two in marriage. Now, in place of a more...traditional ceremony, they have decided to exchange their own vows." The couple looked at each other. Artemis started.

"When I met you, I never thought I would get know you the way I did. You were immature, arrogant, obnoxious, impulsive, and we didn't get along." Wally laughed softly with the rest of the Young Justice members. "But after a while, I realized that while you were still all of those things, you were so much more. You made me laugh, you made me work harder, and you never ceased to surprise me. But I had been through so much in my life, I didn't know who I could trust, so I built up my walls." Artemis cleared her throat so she could get the rest of her vows out through her watering eyes. "I only regret that it took a month of coma and a near-death experience for me to realize that you were the person who would break them down. I promise to love you forever, even when you make me crazy, eat all of our food, or ask me to wrap your shoulder again." Wally smiled amid "oohs" and "awws" from the audience.

A small child a few rows back giggled loudly and Kaldur smiled sheepishly at Raquel over Artemis and Wally's shoulders. Raquel grinned at her husband. Their son was just learning how to behave in public. Wally grinned and it faded to an earnest look that few besides Artemis saw with regularity. He pulled out a piece of paper.

"Artemis, you've shown me that there's more to life than being a hero. We went to college together, and we have a life. Then we realized we had a duty to the citizens of our cities, and we rejoined the Justice League last year. But we did it together. And I wouldn't change one second of it. And now, after asking and asking and asking and _asking, _I finally agreed to marry you." The audience laughed and Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, Baywatch?" She used the first nickname she ever gave him.

"Ok, ok. I asked you. Once. But I can tell you that I don't know why you said yes. Now that you have, I promise to love you forever and never leave you alone. I promise to take care of you when you need me too, and I promise to try not to need my shoulder wrapped too often. Most of all, I promise I will never let you down." Wally folded the paper and put it in his pocket. The minister took over.

"Do you, Artemis Crock, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"If I must." She said with a sly smile.

"And do you, Wallace West, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Do I have a choice?" He answered. Artemis smiled. Together, they answered, "I do."

Later, at the reception, Connor and M'gann were seen kissing on the dance floor. They had finally made up after M'gann went to intensive Black Canary therapy to deal with her issues. She had stopped ripping information from criminal's minds and apologized to Connor. They had made steady progress towards their old relationship over the years, slowly healing the wounds that had been inflicted. Kaldur had to constantly keep his son from playing with the water in people's glasses, something his godfather Dick Grayson had taught him to do. Bruce Wayne, older now, escorted Diane and the rest of the old Justice League took the opportunity to rag on him for it.

Through it all, Artemis and Wally stayed together, happy and dancing the night away with old friends, new friends, and retired mentors. The night seemed all at once to fly by and never end. Later that night, Wally carried his bride in his arms like he had so many times before into the bridal suite, meaning their shared home. He set Artemis down on the bed.

"I thought for a moment you were going to forget your vows." Wally teased. Artemis stood up mock-indignantly.

"At least I didn't need to read them off a piece of paper."

"I didn't read them! The paper was just for inspiration!" Wally smiled and pulled the paper out of his tuxedo jacket. "See?" Artemis unfolded, gasped, and sat down abruptly on the bed. It was the picture of her he had taken the night before when she was getting ready for bed. She was sitting on the bed laughing at him with her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun and her sweatpants on. "I wanted a picture of the girl I fell asleep with to compare to the woman I was marrying today."

"That's either creepy or adorable." Artemis grinned. "I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Wally smiled and joined his wife on the bed.

**I hope you are ok with this chapter. It felt right to me, I hope it did to you too. Also, I will be writing one more chapter, an epilogue of sorts. I guess I don't want it to end either. It WILL be a sad chapter, in a way, just a warning. Seriously. It will be a sad chapter, and I will be sad to write it. But enough of that.  
><strong>

**Please review me, and may tomorrow be a good day for you.  
><strong>


	44. EPILOGUE

**Epilogue**

The room was small, but no one seemed to mind. Two brothers and their younger sister sat quietly around the bed. They all had red hair, and the young men had matching green eyes. Their younger sister, however, had striking gray eyes, dark like charcoal. There were several other people there as well. An old man with gray hair and mischievous blue eyes. A young black man with black tattoos similar to his father's. All of Wally West's friends, old and young, were in the room with his children. They were gathered around the hospital bed where an old man with gray hair, green eyes, and a gold wedding band laid. He was hooked up to several machines and monitors.

* * *

><p><strong>Two months ago<br>**

Wallace West stood in front of the fresh tombstone with an oxygen tank and his two sons and his his daughter. He was old now, very old. But he had held on to life even as his accelerated metabolism kicked into hyper-drive and caused him to age faster and faster.

"See, Arty?" He said softly in a wavering voice. "I told you I'd never leave you alone. I always keep my promises. I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't know if I believe in heaven. But it makes me feel better to think that you're there." He paused. "I know that you're waiting for me, but I have to stay here a little longer and take care of a few things. I'm just glad you got to see their induction into the Justice League. Richard and Ivy are the fastest speedsters the League has ever seen, and Apollo is the best archer, maybe even more so than you. I'll see you soon. I promise."

* * *

><p>His family was asleep when Wally opened his eyes. He had no concept of time, but it seemed dark enough to be night. He felt the ghost of a hand on his cheek.<p>

"Artemis." He whispered. Ivy, Richard, and Apollo woke at the sound of their father's voice. Their father looked at them. "She's here."

"We know Dad." Ivy said, tears in her eyes. Wally's sons stayed quiet.

"I have to go with her." Wally whispered. Ivy nodded. "I promised her I wouldn't make her wait long."

"It's ok, Dad." Richard said and took his dad's hand. Apollo took his other. Ivy kissed his forehead.

"Say hi to mom for us, ok?" Apollo asked tearfully. Wally nodded. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>They say you see your life flash before your eyes when you die. Wally saw his life with Artemis.<p>

The day they met, the way he tripped over that umbrella and fell flat on his face in front of her. The first time she called him Baywatch and the first time they argued.

The day the team lost their memories and he first saw Artemis without the prejudice of the past. How beautiful she was.

That night when she called him from the alley and he found her covered in blood. How easily protecting her had come to him, the way she hugged before he left for that fateful mission.

Seeing her when he opened his eyes for the first time in a month. The way she had comforted him that night.

Their almost kiss in the hallway.

The way she had opened her eyes after her father tried to kill her. The way she had kissed him after he poured his heart out to her. Their first date.

The first time he stayed in her room, the way he held her after her nightmare. The way she teased Robin the next day.

Rescuing Flash and Green Arrow. The talk with Cheshire and seeing Artemis at the hospital. Meeting Artemis's mom and telling her the truth.

Their movie date, The Princess Bride, sitting together against that tree, dancing to the credit music.

Easter.

Prom. The way she shimmered like the moon.

Countless hours of chemistry homework.

Their fake break up, their real make-up. Saving Cheshire, taking down Artemis's dad.

He remembered talking Artemis down from killing Roy when he married Cheshire.

Helping her fill out college applications. Fighting about their future, him going to her apartment. Agreeing to a normal life.

Watching Artemis's face the first time she held her niece. Going to their first day of classes at university together.

Countless hours of chemistry homework.

Sharing an apartment.

Their "first time".

Graduating college, getting a house together. Artemis opening her own sports equipment store. Wally helping her around the store.

Countless nights of dancing, talking, watching movies.

Joining the Justice League (again).

Marriage proposal during The Princess Bride. Artemis says yes.

Marriage ceremony, their vows. He promises to never leave her alone. Wedding night.

Artemis's first pregnancy. A baby boy, named after Dick Grayson. Speedster. Second baby boy, Apollo. Not a speedster, showed skills with a bow by age five. Ivy is born. She's daddy's girl, another speedster. Training their children together. They join Young Justice, trained by Nightwing.

Artemis and Wally retire, concentrate on their store. He still loves her, they go on dates. Their children go through school, college, all gifted with their father's intelligence.

Richard and Kaldur's son come out. Artemis and Wally throw a party for them.

Years pass. Many years. Wally starts to age faster. Artemis goes to the doctor one day for a check up. Tests. Lots of tests.

Cancer.

Artemis fighting, remission. The family rejoices. More years, Wally is old. Artemis is old. Artemis is sick, very sick. Cancer is back. The doctors say terminal.

Wally sings to Artemis, sings her to sleep.

Funeral. Promise.

* * *

><p>Wally opens his eyes. He's in their old apartment. Where they were happiest.<p>

"Took you long enough." He knows that voice. There she is, she's sixteen again. He looks down at his hands. So is he.

"Sorry, I had to take care of things. The will, the kids. Someone had to be responsible, and I couldn't let it be you." Wally smiles. "I did promise not to leave you alone."

"You always did keep your promises." Artemis smiled and held out her hand. "It's time to go. I waited for you so we could go together."

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Wally asked as he took her hand. Artemis snorted.

"It's not like they're going to kick us out."

"Who?" Wally asked.

"Let's go find out." The front door opened and they stepped out.

**Well, it makes me sad. But it's done. And honestly, if you didn't like this chapter, I don't care. It felt right. It has been the greatest honor of my life to write for you. For the last time in the story,**

**~orangekangaroo  
><strong>


End file.
